Madara DXD: a Savior or Tormentor
by EL23
Summary: Madara berhasil dikalahkan Naruto dengan menggunakan strategi miliknya. namun sayang ternyata Madara Hanya terlempar ke dimensi lain yang ternyata adalah dunia high School DXD.dan Madarapun berencana menguasai dunia barunya. bagaimanakah aksi Madara dalam mencapai ambisinya?atau malah sebaliknya?
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Sekedar melepas penat setelah kurang lebih 4 bulan sekolah dan pada liburan musim panas ini saya El NiiJyuuSan membawakan fic bergenre Adventure/Romance dan merupakan fic pertama saya. jadi siapkan kantong muntah anda bila penulisannya agak hancur dan mungkin lebih. saya memberanikan diri membuat cerita mengenai Dunia DXD padahal saya belum mengerti cerita aslinya dan tidak berencana ngerti karena saya baca tentang beberapa karakter tokohnya di DXDwikpia ternyata Issei X harem hal itu membuat saya g mau ngerti cerita DXD?karena saya terbiasa dan sukanya baca di fancic yang kena harem itu naru. suka cewek2 di anime DXD terutama Akeno. ngerti cerita DXD dari beberapa fic yang pernah saya baca. saya lihat serial anime DxD sekali doank itupun Cuma episode pertama. jalan ceritanya mungkin akan seperti fanfic2 yang pernah saya baca namun dengan kreasi saya sendiri. saya melihat bebrapa pertarungan terbesar di DXD di you tube salah duanya adalah pertarungan melawan loki,dan pertarungan Issei vs Vali. menurut saya pertarungannya keren terutama Issei vs vali karena saya suka lihat robot Gundam saling tarung. melihat dampak lingkungan yang ditimbulkan dari 2 pertarungan terbesar itu membuat saya meminta maaf, tidak banyak tokoh DXD yang kemampuannya mendekati Madara karena bagaiamanapun pertarungannya di anime Naruto punya intensitas daya hancur yang lebih dari pertempuran tokoh tokoh DXD meskipun katanya kekuatan mereka dapat mengalahkan tuhan. segitu aja curahan Hati saya maaf kalo kepanjangan. ini dia Madara DXD : a Savior or Tormentor silahkan dinikmati.

* * *

Madara DXD : a Savior or Tormentor

Chapter 1 : Dunia Baru

Disclaimer : Yang pasti bukan punya saya

Author : ini baru saya~ Anggarda sang El23

Genre : Adventure Romance

Rating : M

Pair : Yang pasti Haram (makssudnya Harem)

Warning : tidak perlu dijelaskan yang pasti berhati-hatilah !

.

.

.

Disebuah tempat yang menampakan mayat berserakan di berbagai tempat,tanah yang sudah tak beraturan dan pecahan bebatuan yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

kini sedang dikerumuni orang-orang yang yang berteriak **Hyah,chaa,shanaroo,duancook jarran (author:"ok yang terakhir itu jangan dianggap").** itu semua menandakan bahwa ditempat tersebut telah terjadi peperangan.

Nampak seseorang berambut reven dengan bagian belakang bermodel pantat ayam kini sedang menatap datar seseorang bermuka spiral yang kini berdiri pada sebuah boneka kayu raksasa berukuran 100m.

"cepat kita akhiri ini muka spiral,yang mengurus madara adalah Naruto dan ayahnya sedangkan kau akan kuhabisi disini sekarang juga"Ucap pemuda berambut reven tersebut yang kita ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"peduli amat,kau yang akan kubabat habis pantat ayam"balas muka spiral tersebut.

Lalu Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan Susano'o sempurnanya yang ukurannya menyamai boneka kayu raksasa yang dinaiki muka spiral tersebut.

Kemudian Susano'o dan boneka tersebut melaju menerjang satu sama lain.

.

.

O.o

.

.  
Sementara itu disuatu tempat jauh dari medan perang dunia shinobi disebuah taman di kota yang bernama kota Kuoh. tempat ini berbeda dimensi dan waktu dari tempat laganya para shinobi yang sedang bertarung. sepasang makluk berbeda gender(kenapa 'makluk'?nanti juga kejawab!) sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan. itu semua cukup membuktikan bahwa laki laki dan gadis tersebut mempunyai suatu hubungan yang bisa kita sebut kekasih. langit yang sekarang berwarna jingga kegelap gelapan menandakan bahwa senja akan segera berganti dengan kegelapan malam.

Tiba tiba saja sang gadis berlari kecil kedepan dan berhenti lalu membalikan badannya menghadap sang lelaki dengan senyum yang sangat imut bagi sang pria dan pria itupun berhenti.

"Nee, Issei-kun.."sang gadis memanggil kekasihnya dengan nada yang sangat imut.

"Ha'i Yuuma-chan"jawab sang lelaki. dia sedikit bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya itu.

"Untuk merayakan kencan pertama kita, maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku ?"tanya Yuuma dengan senyum termanisnya dia sedikit membungkuk kehadapan kekasihnya pertanda dia sedang memohon.

sedangkan sang lelaki yang kita ketahui bernama Issei itu diam beberapa saat untuk berfikir.'mungkinkah dia ingin aku menciumnya atau dia ingin aku mengajaknya bertempur diranjang'itulah yang dipikir oleh pemuda mesum tersebut.

"apa itu"tanya balik sang kekasih.

"bisakah kau mati untukku..?"jawab gadis itu dengan nada dingin.

Lelaki itu merasa telinganya menipunya dan kembali bertanya.

"Hah!maaf,Yuuma-chan bisa kau ulangi ?aku rasa aku salah dengar"tanya kembali lelaki itu sambil mengorek-ngorek sebelah telinganya.

"bisakah kau mati untukku?" Gadis itu mendekat kesamping telinganya dan berbisik.

"haa"

Dan setelah itu tiba tiba saja baju gadis itu robek dan berganti dengan pakaian BDSM seperti di vidio2 porno milik lelaki tersebut. sepasang sayap berwarna hitam seperti sayap burung Gagak muncul dari belakang punggungnya.

'aku melihatnya!aku baru saja melihatnya!meskipun hanya sekejab tapi aku melihatnya!ini pertama kalinya aku melihat oppai sungguhan secara langsung dari cewek seksi!apakah ini yang disebut orang dengan **ganpuku**?'pikir mesum sang lelaki. sempat-sempatnya ia diwaktu seperti ini.

lelaki itu terduduk dan bergetar ketakutan.'tidak,bukan saatnya untuk hal seperti itu, sayap ?'lelaki itu baru sadar.

"Sayang sekali ya,meskipun singkat aku sangat menikmati kencan pertama kita,aku akan menjaga hadiah pemberianmu"kata Yuuma sambil memamerkan gelang berwarna pink yang berada di tangan kanannya. lalu gadis itu memunculkan senjata berujung tajam pada kedua ujungnya yang tercipta dari cahaya.

"Yuuma-chan"

"jadi,cepatlah mati"sang gadis langsung menusukkan keperut laki laki yang terduduk itu.

"maafkan aku,tapi keberdaanmu dapat menggagu kami,jadi kami memutuskan untuk membunuhmu. jika ingin menyalahkan, salahkan tuhan yang sudah memberikanmu Sacreed Gear kedalam tubuhmu"kata sang gadis dengan senyum sadis. ia duduk dipinggiran kolam air mancur ditengah taman sambil menikmati kesakitan dari lelaki yang merupakan kekasihnya.

'sac..apa'batin lelaki itu. lalu ia terkapar.

"kenangan yang indah,terima kasih"gadis itu tersenyum

Lalu gadis itu ingin terbang pergi meninggalkan lelaki itu. namun sebuah pusaran misterius tiba tiba saja muncul dari atas kolam air mancur dan tiba tiba saja muncul seseorang dari pusaran itu lalu ia tercebur kedalam kolam air mancur yang ada dibawahnya yang mengakibatkan gadis tadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi karena bagaimanapun dia tidak ingin adanya saksi yang melihat aksinya.

"siapa itu"tanyanya kepada sosok yang perlahan berdiri.

"ukh yare yare kepalaku sakit sekali ,sialan kau bocah Uzumaki akan ku balas kau" perlahan ia menegakakan badannya dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling.

Sementara itu Issei yang terkapar tak berdaya hanya bisa mendengar suara seseorang selain Yuuma. ia berpikir mungkin itu adalah suara seseorang yang akan menolongnya.

"dimana ini"tanya Pria tadi entah kepada siapa. lalu pandangannya jatuh pada seorang gadis yang berdiri diluar kolam yang menatapnya tajam.

"siapa kau"tanya sosok misterius tersebut.

"harusnya aku yang bertanya,siapa kau"gadis itu balik menanyainya dan menatapnya tajam tajam.

Dia seorang pria berambut reven panjang berwarna hitam dan mengenakan pakaian perang aneh berwarna merah tua. matanya berwarna biru tua dengan pola riak seperti air,sedangkan sebelah mata kanannya tertutup oleh poni rambutnya.

Pria itu melompat keluar kolam dan kemudian bersedekap kehadapan gadis itu dengan angkuhnya.

"aku adalah Uchiha Madara"ujar pria tersebut memberitahukan namanya dengan angkuhnya seolah nama itu adalah sesuatu yang bisa membuat orang bergetar ketakutan. namun tidak bagi sang gadis. dia tidak mengenal nama yang bahkan seluruh orang didunia shinobi mengenal nama tersebut sebagai pembawa bencana.

"aku tak pernah dengar,tapi karena kau telah melihat semua yang kulakukan maka kau harus mati"katanya kemudian berlari menyerang pria yang bernama madara itu dengan senjatanya yang tadi digunakan untuk membunuh Issei.

"Shinra tensei"madara mengucapkan sesuatu dan tiba tiba saja gadis yang menyerangnya tadi terpental belasan meter darinya.

"apa itu"gadis itu mencoba bangkit. badannya kesakitan akibat ulah Madara.

Namun pertarungan mereka terhenti karena tiba tiba sebuah lingkaran sihir tiba tiba saja muncul dari sebuah kertas yang ada pada saku kemeja Issei dan menampakan seorang gadis remaja berambut merah. kertas itu rupanya adalah kertas yang diberikan seseorang seperti seles dipinggir jalan sesaat sebelum kencannya dengan Yuuma atau yang sekarang bisa dipanggil Raynare.

"jadi kau yang memanggilku?tanya gadis tersebut kepada Issei.

"Mengabdilah padaku"lanjutnya sambil melakuakan ritual aneh.

"sebenarnya dimana ini"tanya madara entah kepada siapa sambil meggaruk garuk pipi kanannya. dirinya bingung sesaat yang lalu dia tengah ada dimedan pertempuran maha dasyat yang pernah ada didunia shinobi namun sekarang dia berada ditempat antah berantah yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya bersama 2 orang gadis cantik yang mempunyai sayap berbeda. yang satu sayap gagak, yang satunya bersayap kelelawar dan juga bangkai lelaki remaja yang tidur sembarangan di tengah taman.

Mendengar gumaman seorang pria. Gadis berambut merah yang telah selesai melakukan ritualnya itu menoleh dan menemukan ternyata dia tidak sendirian ada seorang pria berumur sekitar 30-an memakai baju zirah yang menurutnya aneh dijaman modern ini, juga ada seorang gadis dengan sepasang sayap gagak yang dikenalinya sebagai seorang malaikat jatuh.

"rambut merah,ternyata wilayah ini milik keluarga Gremory!apa dia adalah anak buahmu?tanya raynare yang menunjuk Issei.

"Rias Gremory!kau malaikat jatuh,apa yang kau..-"ucapan Rias tepotong

"hoi kalian mengabaikanku,cepat jawab pertanyaanku!"kata pria yang sedari tadi bersedekap. dia tidak terima dirinya seorang Uchiha Madara diabaikan.

"siapa kau "tanya balik Rias

"aku duluan yang bertanya."bentak madara

"kau..akan ku balas"teriak Raynare sambil terbang cepat menyerang Madara. namun tiba tiba sebuah tangan astral berwarna biru transparan yang keluar dari samping tubuh Madara mencengkram tubuh Raynare.

"jika kau tidak menjawabnya,terpaksa kugunakan genjutsuku untuk mencari jawabannya"tiba tiba saja mata Rinenggan madara berubah menjadi mata berwarna merah darah dengan 3 tome yang berputar yang kita kenal dengan Sharinggan yang membuat Raynare yang menatapnya mematung seperti orang terhipnotis. Rias yang dari tadi diam kini membelalakan matanya. tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan belum pernah dia melihat kekuatan seperti itu. bahkan setahunya kakaknya yang merupakan seorang Maou iblis membutuhkan sedikitnya pergerakan untuk mengalahkan seorang malaikat jatuh entah itu hanya berupa gerakan tangan untuk membuat Power off destructionnya,berlari dengan mengarahkan sebuah pukulan ataupun melempar tembakan. namun orang dihadapannya ini,ia tidak merasakan aura apapun yang membuktikan bahwa orang itu adalah manusia biasa tapi dia bisa melumpuhkan seorang malaikat jatuh hanya dengan menatap matanya sungguh itu membuatnya hanya bisa melebarkan matanya sambil menganga dan bergetar ketakutan.

Setelah cukup mendapatkan informasi Madara melempar asal Raynare dengan tangan astralnya bagaikan barang yang sudah tidak diinginkan pemiliknya. lalu ia menghilang tersedot oleh pusaran dari matanya.

Sementara itu Rias tersadar dan mengehela nafas lega'syukurlah!siapa pria tadi'batinnya.  
.

.

O.o

.

.

Madara muncul dari pusaran yang tadi menyedotnya dan kini dia berada di sebuah atap gedung tertinggi di kota Kuoh sambil bersedekap memandang kerlap kerlip lampu kota dimalam hari.

"cih,sialan kau bocah kuning keparat !ternyata aku terlempar dari dunia ini ketika kejar kejaran di dimensi ruang dan waktu. dia menyerangku menggunakan kunai milik ayahnya ketika aku ingin kembali kemedan pertempuran menggunakan kamui bersamaan dengan itu ayahnya memindahkan tubuhku dengan Hiraishin diwaktu kunai itu juga tersedot oleh pusaran kamui yang mengakibatkan dimensi kamui bertabrakan dengan dimensi Hiraishin sehingga membuat pergeseran dimensi dan mengakibatkan aku terlempar ke dunia ini"umpat madara.

.

Flashback on

.

"kau takkan bisa kabur kakek tua"teriak bocah berambut pirang dengan 3 kumis dimasing-masing pipinya.

"kau bisa apa bocah,kau yang tak bisa kemana-mana kau sekarang berada didimensi ruang dan waktu kamui. hanya aku yang bisa karena hanya akulah satu satunya orang yang mempunyai sharinggan disini.

"kami tak butuh sharinggan untuk pergi dari sini, kau melupakan aku Madara, aku juga bisa menggunakan teknik ruang dimensi dengan menggunakan Hiraishin"ujar seorang lagi berambut pirang yang lebih panjang.

Madara hanya menatap bosan yondaime yang mengoceh"kau terlalu berlebihan Yondaime,tapi aku tak punya banyak waktu aku harus segera menjadi jincuriki jyuubi jika memang kalian bisa keluar maka coba saja"bersamaan dengan itu madara menghilang tersedot pusaran dari matanya. dia ingin kembali kemedan perang.

"sekarang Naruto"teriak Yondaime Hokage pada anaknya.

"baikklah"Naruto melempar kunai bercabang tiga milik ayahnya yang dipegang tangan kanannya sedari tadi."Kage bunshin shuriken no jutsu"seketika satu shuriken itu berubah menjadi puluhan dan salah satunya tersedot oleh pusaran kamui Madara.

"sekarang,,,Jikukan kekkai Hiraishin no jutsu !"minato menyebut nama jurusnya.

Seketika muncul kumpulan kumpulan tulisan yang rumit sebesar tubuh madara dan saling menyedot dengan pusaran kamui hingga..

.

DUAARR..

.

Terjadi ledakan besar yang membuat minato dan Naruto terpental untung mereka berdua sudah melapisi tubuh mereka dengan cakra kyubi sehingga ledakan tersebut tidak berdampak apa-apa. sedangkan Madara lenyap tanpa sisa.

"ugh,sepertinya kau berhasil tou-chan"ujar Naruto mencoba bangkit.

"yeah!bukan aku tapi kita ,tanpamu tou-chan tak mungkin berhasil"balas minato

"itu Cuma kebetulan"ujar Naruto tersenyum lima jari sampil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"hmm,kalau begitu ayo kita kembali ke medan pertempuran"ajak Minato.

"baiklah,pasti Sasuke teme kerepotan tidak ada aku"balas Naruto semangat.

Kemudian Minato menyentuh bahu anaknya seketika mereka berdua menghilang.

.

Flashback off

.

"cih"Madara berdecih.

"dunia baru ya?yare yare!"gumam Madara

'disini tidak ada bijuu tapi disini ada yang namanya sacred Gear yang menurut informasi dari genjutsuku tadi beberapa darinya dapat mengalahkan Tuhan!'batin Madara

"menarik sekali, kalau begitu aku akan mencari informasi lebih lanjut tentang yang namanya secred gear ini dan setelah itu aku akan mengumpulkan semuanya dan menguasai dunia baru ini bwuahahahaha!"Madara tertawa keras dengan ambisi barunya sampai-

.

.

.

kruyukkruyukkruyukkruyuk

(-_-)

(-_-)

Tawanya terhenti gara gara perutnya berbunyi.

"ugh,sialan baru saja aku berniat menguasai dunia namun perutku sudah mencoba untuk menguasaiku untuk mengisinya"umpat Madara

Kruyukkruyukkruyukkruyuk

Seolah bisa menjawab umpatan madara perutnya kembali berbunyi kali ini lebih keras."ugh aku lapar,aku harus mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan"?lirih Madara menahan lapar.

'mencuri?apa aku harus mencuri?tidak Uchiha Madara tidak mencuri!Uchiha Madara adalah penguasa,orang-orang memberikannya sesuatu dengan sukarela tanpa diminta dan tanpa dipaksa'pikir Madara

"Sebaikanya aku mencari suatu pekerjaan disini sambil mencari informasi yang mungkin berguna"ujar Madara pada dirinya.

"hange No jutsu"poft madara tertutup asap dan seketika pakaiannya berubah menjadi seperti kimono laki-laki berkerah lebar sampai leher berwarna biru kehitam hitaman,pinggangnya diikat obi berwarna kuning(note:pakaiannya seperti di NS e369 waktu Madara jalan2 keliling desa bersama Hashirama).

"saatnya pergi"Madara tersedot pusaran yang berasal dari matanya. dia memandang dalam kota Kuoh dari tempatnya kini untuk terakhir kalinya."Kota ini tampak begitu damai"ujar madara sesaat sebelum hilang tanpa sisa tersedot jutsunya.

.

.

O.o

.

.

Disuatu gang sepit nan gelap dipemukiman kota. sebuah pusaran aneh yang memunculan seorang pria berumur sekitar 30 tahunan berambut reven panjang berwarna hitam,mempunyai mata berwarna biru tua berpola riak seperti air dan mengenakan pakaian jepang kuno.

Lalu ia berjalan pelan mendekat ke sebuah tong sampah dan mengambil sebotol kaca bekas minuman keras.

"hange no jutsu"pria itu menyebut nama jurusnya lalu botol tadi tertutup asap dan seketika berubah menjadi Emas batangan."karena aku belum punya modal untuk hidup selama sebulan kedepan maka menipu sedikit tidak apa apakan dari pada mencuri bagaimanapun di dunia apa saja dan dizaman kapan saja yang namanya emas itu selalu menjadi barang berharga"ucapnya santai sambil menyeringai padahal perbuatannya nanti ini 11/12 dengan mencuri.

Lalu ia pergi berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan keadaan senyam senyum seperti orang gila. lalu dia meilihat sebuah toko swalayan besar yang ada dipojok perempatan lampu merah dan dia memasukinya lalu menghampiri seorang kasir.

"ano,permisi saya baru pindah dikota ini dan saya tidak punya uang yang bisa dipakai untuk membeli disini karena ditempat saya,saya menggunakakan koin untuk jual beli. saya mau menukarkan emas saya. dengan emas ini kira kira saya bisa mendapatkan uang berapa dan dapat digunakan untuk apa saja?"tanya Madara sok polos sambil menunjukan emas batangan atau yang kita tahu hange dari botol kaca bekas minuman keras kepada sang kasir .

'uaahh rejenki nomplok! bisa dimanfaatin ni,ni orang kayaknya bego gak tau apa apa soal nilai uang disini'batin sang kasir.

"ehm"sang kasir berdehem sebentar untuk menunjukan wibawanya"bisa tapi emas dikota ini kurang berharga jadi emas batangan punya Jii-san hanya bisa mendapatkan uang sebesar 500rb yen yang hanya bisa digunakan makan 3kali sehari dalam 2 bulan apa tidak apa apa(A/n:"ni ngarang loh,karena gtw bedanya nominal yen ama Rp,pingin pake Rp tapi kyaknya kurang keren") ?"bohong sang kasir. padahal emas batangan di kota Kuoh sekarang harganya mencapai 4Jt yen/batang).

'Jii-san?apa aku kelihatan setua itu?'renung Madara dalam hati.

"ahh kalau begitu tidak apa2 yang penting aku punya sedikit bekal selagi aku mencari pekerjaan dikota ini"ujar Madara dengan senyum.

'Yatta ni orang bego beneran! oppai club malam ini kita senang senang'seru pemuda itu dalam hati. dia ingin sekali tertawa keras menikmati keberhasilannya menipu seorang kakek yang kelewat bodohnya. namun ia urungkan agar tidak mengacaukan sandiwaranya.

"kalau begitu ini"ujar sang kasir sambil menyerah kan 5 lembar uang kertas bertuliskan seratus ribu yen disertai angka 100000 dan gambar Godzilla ditangahnya.

"arigatou"terima kasih Madara kepada sang kasir sambil menukarkan kan emasnya dengan uang yang diberikan.

"kalau begitu saya permisi"ujar Madara sambil berlalu meninggalkan kasir dan keluar ketoko swalayan. lalu Madara pergi kewarung yang berada tak jauh dari toko swalayan yang tadi dimasukinya.

Madara membeli beberapa makanan dan pergi jalan jalan keliling kota dimalam hari yang begitu ramai sambil memakan onigiri salah satu makanan yang tadi dibelinya.

Saat berkeliling tanpa sengaja ia menemukan sebuah halaman atau lebih tepatnya tanah lapang sebesar 1/4 lapangan sepak bola yang tertancap sebuah papan kayu besar bertuliskan tanah dijual hubungi 0056xxx atau datang ke agensi tanah dan rumah HOME ISLAND di jl. K.h Houtaro Soekarno Putra no 48.

Keringat sebesar jempol kaki langsung menghiasi belakang kepala pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut ketika melihat Papan kayu yang ada di halaman dihadapannya kini.

"K.h Houtaro Soekarno Putra nama konyol macam apa itu dan apa-apaan pula itu masak tanah dijual !"kesal Madara karena dia merasa tanah tidak layak diperjual belikan,semasa ia di dunia shinobi jika ia ingin membangun rumah dia bisa membangun rumah dimana saja tanpa harus membeli tanah. author sendiri sweatdrop menanggapinya tapi kalau dipikir pikir enak juga ya!hehehe

"hah apa boleh buat,mumpung ada tanah kosong yang diatasnya tidak ada bangunannya."(Author:"ya jelas begoo,masa tanah kosong diatasnya ada bangunannya?").lalu Madara bertanya pada seseorang yang lewat."hey kau"orang itu menoleh."apa kau tau dimana alamat itu tempatnya berada ?"tanya Madara kepada pejalan kaki itu sambil menujuk papan kayu ditengah halaman disampingnya.

'ara ara jii-san ini tampan sekali'kagum pejalan kaki tersebut yang ternyata adalah seorang remaja putri berumur sekitar 18 tahun bermata ungu kehitam-hitaman,berambut sangat panjang mencapai semua jalan ke kakinya dengan dua helai mencuat dari atas dan miring ke belakang, dengan pita oranye menjaga di tempat dan berda.. dada gede gitu yang mengkibatkan seragam sekolah yang dipakainya tampak ketat dan menampilkan sangat jelas benda keindahan wanita itu. dia sedikit merona melihat tatapan dingin Madara yang menurutnya keren. dia memang suka dengan pria yang dingin dan misterius karena dia sendiri adalah gadis yang sadis meskipun itu ditutupi dengan senyumnya lembut.

"ara ara wah kebetulan sekali,rumah ku juga dijalan yang sama Cuma berbeda beberapa blog. jii-san mau kuantarkan"jawab gadis itu.

'jii-san?sekali lagi apa aku setua itu?'renung Madara

"Ha'i,tapi bisakah kau jangan memanggilku jii-san aku ini masih muda. panggil saja Madara"Madara mengenalkan namanya. dia merasa kesal sedari tadi dia terus dipanggil jii-san.

"ufufufu,baiklah Madara-san nama saya Akeno Himejima bisa dipanggil Akeno,Yoroshiku onegaishimassu"katanya sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

"Ha'i ha'i,kalau begitu bisakkah kita pergi sekarang?tanya madara dia mulai malas dengan acara perkenalan ini.

"Wakkatta,ayo Madara-san"ucap Akeno.

.

Skiip time.

.

Kini mereka berdua telah sampai di sebuah jasa Agensi yang menjual tanah yang akan dibeli Madara."sudah sampai,apa ada yang bisa ku bantu lagi Madara-san?"tanya Akeno dengan senyum manisnya

"tidak ada,terima kasih atas bantuannya"jawab Madara

"ara ara tidak perlu berterima kasih madara-san. kalau Madara-san ingin mampir kerumahku,rumahku ada 4 blog dari sini kau bisa melihatnya itu yang bertulis Kuil Himejima. Rumahku akan selalu terbuka untukmu Madara-san "kata Akeno sambil menunjukan papan nama rumahnya yang berada di salah satu pagar pinggir Trotoar. ternyata rumahnya adalah kuil.

"kau terlalu baik,kau baru saja mengajak orang asing berkunjung kerumahmu?"ujar Madara.

"kau sakarang bukan lagi orang asing bagiku Madara-san,kau telah menyelamatkanku tadi!kau ingat?"ujar Akeno sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Madara

.

Flashback on

.

Madara dan Akeno kini berjalan tanpa suara dari mulut mereka. Akeno kini sedang berusaha untuk menstabilkan detak jantungnya. dia nampak sekali kali melirik Madara melalui ekor matanya. sedangkan Madara sendiri tidak ambil pusing dengannya,dia cuek cuek aja.

Akeno mulai gelisah dengan kecanggungan ini dia ingin mengajak pria disampingnya ini mengobrol tapi bingung apa yang patut dibuat obrolan.'ara ara Kakkoinee Madara-san,aku tak berani mengajaknya bicara'batin Akeno.

Dia terus mengalami gejolak batin yang tiada akhir. sampai dia berjalan menyebrang zebracross di perempatan lampu merah dia tidak menyadari bahwa ada sebuah truk sampah yang melaju kearahnya.

Teeeetteeetteeeeeeeet

Suara klakson menyadarkannya. dia spontan melihat kesamping dan terkejut melihat Truck sampah yang kini tinggal 2m darinya. dia ingin berteriak tapi suaranya tak keluar dia hanya menutup matanya mencoba menahan sakit yang akan diterimanya namun-

Tiba tiba ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya kebelakang dan menakupnya agar tidak jatuh.

1detik

2detik

3detik

4detik

Dan dia merasa tidak ada rasa sakit apapun selama interval waktu 4 detik dan di detik ke 5 dia membuka matanya dan membelalakan matanya karena tak percaya akan penglihatannya. pria yang baru di kenalnya tadi ternyata adalah seorang penyelamatnya. pipinya merona,beberapa detik dia seakan terhipnotis oleh Biru kelam dengan pola riak air yang juga memandangnya sampai-

"ehm,lain kali hati hati"ujar Madara menghentikan adegan tadi.

"Hh-Ha-Ha'i,Gomennesai"gagap Akeno,pipinya kini tambah memerah karena ketahuan menatap penuh pesona Madara.

"Yare-yare,kenapa kau meminta maaf padaku?harusnya kau minta maaf pada dirimu sendiri karena tadi kau sudah mencoba mengadu tubuhmu dengan besi yang bisa berjalan tanpa kuda itu!"ujar Madara dengan nada bosan.

"Arigatou, Madara-san" Akeno membungkukkan badannya.

"Hn"hanya itu tanggapanya.

Lalu mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

Flahback off

.

"uemm"Madara tampak berpikir,tangannya bersedekap,kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan dan matanya melirik keatas itulah pose berpikir Madara."kapan?rasanya tidak pernah!"tanya Madara dengan wajah polos seperti benar benar lupa.

Seketika Akeno sweatdrop melihat wajah polos Madara.

"tadi waktu aku hampir ditabrak truck sampah di lampu merah tadi!"jawab Akeno

"Truck sampah?apa itu Truck sampah?"tanya Madara polos.

"eh,yang tadi yang madara-san bilang besi berjalan tanpa kuda itu"jawabnya bingung dengan pertanyaan Madara.

"oh itu,itu Cuma kebetulan"Ujar Madara.

"sekali lagi saya berterima kasih Madara-san"Akeno tersenyum lembut.

"Hn"Jawab singkat Madara

"ano,aku ingin tanya sebenarnya Madara-san ini berasal dari mana. aku bingung kenapa Madara-san tidak mengenal apa itu Truck sampah"tanya Akeno.

"yang pasti bukan berasal dari sini"jawab Madara dingin

Akeno yang mendengar jawaban Madara yang terkesan dingin langsung menunduk'dinginnya.'

"maaf"ujar Akeno.

Madara menaikan sebelah alisnya "untuk apa?"tanya Madara.

"untuk yang tadi"jawab Akeno.

Madara yang memang tidak mengerti dan tidak mau mengerti hanya menjawab

"Hn"

"ano"gumam Akeno takut takut.

"Doushite ?"tanya Madara.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Madara-kun?"tanya Akeno dengan penuh harap.

"Hn"jawab Madara singkat,padat,dan tidak jelas.

"apa itu artinya iya?tanya Akeno lagi.

"apa itu kurang jelas"tanya Madara dengan nada malas.

"kurasa iya"jawab akeno dengan senyum lembutnya sampai matanya tertutup.

"haah"Madara menghela nafas"Tentu saja Hime-sama,apa kau puas?"tanya Madara sambil tersenyum palsu dan penuh penekanan disetiap kalimatnya.

"tentu saja,Arigatou Madara-kun"jawab Akeno dengan senyum termanisnya sampai menutup matanya.'ara ara , dia memanggilku Hime-sama yeay fufufu'sorak kegirangan Akeno dalam hati.

Merasa bahwa Akeno tidak menanggapi ucapannya yang sengaja dibuat untuk mengejeknya. membuat Madara yang masih tersenyum kini muncul perempatan di samping dahinya.

"ano"gumam Akeno

"ada apa lagi"kali ini Madara benar benar kesal dari tadi ditanyai terus mulai dari yang tidak berguna sampai yang tidak ada gunanya(Author:"emang apa bedanya")

"Madara-kun tinggal dimana?bolehkah aku tahu tempat tinggalmu?tannya Akeno penuh Harap

"Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal,makanya minta tolong padamu menemui alamat yang menjual tanah yang tadi"jawab Madara.

"eh kenapa hanya tanah?lalu sekarang tinggal dimana?"tanya Akeno dirinya bingung kenapa Madara membeli hanya tanah tanpa rumah yang dapat dimasuki.

"Sekarang ini tidak tinggal dimana-mana."jawab Madara.

"kalau begitu Tinggalah bersamaku untuk sementara waktu"ajak Akeno penuh harap dia sangat senang Madara tidak punya atap untuk bernaung sampai sampai mengajaknya satu atap.

"tidak perlu"jawab singkat Madara.

"eh,kenapa?"tanya Akeno.

"karena itu bukan masalah buatku"Jawab Madara.

"bukan masalah?maksudnya?"tanya Akeno lagi.

"pokoknya bukan masalah,kau ini cerewet sekali tadi sebelumnya tak banyak bicara. sudahlah, aku harus segera membeli tanah itu"jawab madara kesal.

"huft"Akeno mengerucutkan bibirnya."kalau begitu sampai ketemu lagi Madara-kun dan sekali lagi Terima kasih"ujar Akeno lalu-

.

CUP

.

Madara terperangah ketika pipinya dicium paksa oleh Akeno.

"itu ucapan terima kasihku atas yang tadi. jaa ne Madara-kun"Ucap Akeno dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Madara.

Madara Masih mematung ditempatnya.'belum setengah hari aku didunia baru ini,aku sudah dapat ciuman dari seorang gadis'batin Madara.

"lupakan aku harus segera membeli tanah itu dan menambah informasi tentang dunia ini"ujar Madara pada dirinya sendiri. dia ingin menambah informasi lagi gara gara tadi dia ditanya tentang truck sampah saja dia tidak tau.

Kemudian Madara memasuki Jasa Agensi tersebut.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan ?"tanya pegawai pemasaran yang tengah tersenyum pada Madara.

"apa kau yang punya tanah kosong diutara kota yang berdekatan dengan toko swalayan besar yang namanya..apa tadi?aku lupa,namanya berhubungan dengan huruf"tanya Madara yang kini masih berpikir sambil memegang dagu dan menengadah keatas mengingat nama toko swalayan yang dikunjunginya tadi.

"apa maksud tuan toko Alfamart"tanya sang pegawai pemasaran.

"ha itu dia, Alfabet. aku mau itu"kata Madara dengan riang.

"bukan saya yang punya tuan,tapi Jasa agensi Home island yang akan menyediakan untuk tuan"jawab pegawai itu dengan tersenyum ramah.

"terserah,yang penting aku mau tanah itu. berapa harganya?"tanya Madara.

"harganya murah Cuma 700rb yen karena jauh dari letak strategis bila anda ingin berbisnis tapi kabar baiknya letaknya berdekatan dengan SMA Kuoh dan juga berdekatan dengan toko swalayan jadi tuan dapat berbelanja tanpa harus pergi jauh jauh!"jelas sang pegawai pemasaran.

"aku hanya punya 494400 yen dan 40 sen"tanya Madara sambil menunjukan semua uangnya yang terdiri dari beberapa lembar uang kertas dan 2 koin.

Sang pegawai pemasaran langsung Sweatdrop melihatnya.

"tuan bisa memberi uang muka dulu lalu mencicilnya. mau yang uang muka 400rb yen dengan 3kali cicilan sebesar 100rb yen per bulannya dan bunga 1% atau uang muka 100rb yen dengan 6kali cicilan juga sebesar 100rb yen per bulannya namun dengan bunga 3%.

"aku pilih yang kedua"jawab Madara sambil memberikan selembar uang sebesar 100rb yen.

"baiklah,ini silahkan tanda tangan dan bisa saya lihat KTP tuan"tanya pegawai itu dengan ramah.

"apa itu KTP"tanya Madara dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"eh"si pegawai memamasang tampang bingung."kartu identitas bapak"jelasnya.

Melihat tampang bingung sang pegawai Madara langsung mengerti pasti ada yang kurang dan dia putuskan mencari tahu dengan menggunakan sharinggannya.

Sring.

Seketika Mata Rinenngan Madara berganti dengan Mata Sharinggan dan membaca semua informasi dari pegawai pemasaran.

"Yare Yare,kenapa dunia ini sungguh merepotkan. aku belum memilikinya bisakah itu dilakukan besok dan cepat selesaikan apa yang perlu diselesaikan?"tanya Madara tapi lebih seperti memerintah.

Bagaikan terhipnotis sang pegawai pemasaran hanya menganggukan kepala dan mengambil selembar kertas yang telah dilaminating yaitu sebuah sertifikat tanah dan menyerahkannya pada Madara.

"Terima Kasih besok aku akan kembali."ujar Madara.

Sang pegawai hanya mengangguk. lalu Madara pergi dari tempat itu dan menuju ke sebuah toko pakaian yang kebetulan ia lewati dan membeli beberapa pakaian sebelum pergi ke tempat tanah yang baru dibelinya tadi.

.

O.o

.

Madara kini telah sampai di depan tanah yang dibelinya lalu ia mencabut papan kayu informasi yang ada disana dan membuangnya ke tong sampah terdekat.

Karna sudah malam Madara bergegas ketengah halaman dan segera memulai aksinya.

"Mokuton Shichuuka no jutsu"Madara merapal jurusnya dan menyatukan kedua ketangannya ,jari jarinya saling menaut.

Sektika muncul kayu kayu dari dalam tanah dan membentuk sebuah rumah jepang kuno dengan 2 tingkat dan diatas pintunya ada ukiran berlambang clan Uchiha.

Lalu Madara mebuka pintunya dan masuk kedalam. dalamnya sungguh sangat luas dengan 2 tangga menuju lantai 2 di samping kiri dan kanan,ditengah kedua tangga ini sungguh tampak luas dan cocok dijadikan ruang tamu, dibawah tangga sebelah kiri ada pintu menuju ruangan yang luas cocok dijadikan ruang keluarga dan ada ruangan kecil berisikan 2 kamar mandi yang sudah ada aliran kran dari pipa kayu bambu dan kloset berbentuk kayu pula dipojok ruangan,sedangkan dibawah tangga sebelah kanan hanya ada ruangan kosong yang terdapat westafel kayu yang tampak seperti tempat cuci piring yang mungkin kelak akan dijadikan dapur dan ruang makan,dan terakhir 4 ruangan yang dapat dijadikan kamar dilantai 2 dengan pintu geser yang terkesan jepang banget pokoknya .(Author:"apa terlalu rinci?singkatnya seperit jurus kapten Yamato di NS e37).

Madara berjalan kelantai 2 dan masuk di salah satu ruangan. lalu -

poff

pakaian hange no jutsu Madara kembali kesemula yakni Pakaian perang Berwarna merah tua. lalu ia membuang kresek belanjaan yang berisikan pakaian yang baru dibelinya lalu ia merebahkan tubuhnya disudut ruangan.

"Yare yare,hari yang melelahkan. waktunya mimpi indah"ujar Madara sebelum terlelap kedunia mimpi.

.

TBC

.

.

Omake

.

Yo Minna gua dapat rejeki nomplok,tadi gua habis nipu dikit orang tua yang pakainnya kyak pada zaman edo.

Jadi semuanya mari senang-senang gua yang traktir" ujar seorang pria kepada teman temannya.

"yosh/yeah/Yatta mabuk mabuk"ujar teman temannya dengan senang

.

Skipp time

.

"Terima kasih ya udah mau traktir ,pulang dulu ya"ujar seorang gadis pada seorang Pria yang mentraktirnya dan teman temannya.

"cabut dulu brother"ujar seorang pria dengan senyum.

Sedangkan orang yang ada diajak bicara hanya terduduk bersandar di sebuah sofa dengan pipi yang memerah pertanda dia sedang mabuk dan membalas"ha'i kapan kapan main diranjang ya?" ujarnya nglantur.

Lalu seorang pelayan berbadan besar menghampirinya.

"Tagihan anda tuan ini beserta tagihan minggu lalu"ujar sang pelayan sambil memberikan sebuah kertas bon kepada pria yang tepar di sofa.

"ha'i,ini aku bayar pake ini"ujarnya sambil memberikan bayaran berupa barang dari tas kecilnya kepada pelayan tersebut.

"maksud anda tuan"tanya sang pelayan sambil menggoyang goyangkan barang yang diberikanya berpikir bahwa benda itu berguna.

"itu emas untuk membayar tagihanku beserta hutangkku yang kemarin. nanti kau jual jika hasilnya lebih ambil saja"jawab pria itu. lalu ia berdiri dan melihat pelayan tersebut yang kini memandangnya penuh dengan kemarahan. lalu ia melihat apa yang dipegangnya. namun yang dilihatnya bukanlah emas malah ternyata adalah sebuah botol minimuan keras.

"mana emasku apa sudah kau simpan"tanya pria itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"ini emas yang kau berikan"teriak pelayan tersebut dengan marah lalu-

.

.

Prraaaank

.

.

"ittaaaai,kepalaku"jerit pria tadi sampai terdengar sampai diluar

Orang yang berlalu lalang diluar tempat yang bertuliskan OPPPAI CLUB AND HORA HORA itu langsung berlari pergi bagaikan melewati tempat angker yang terdengar suAra jerit jerit dari hantu yang gentayangan.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Yo Akhirnya bisa update lagi. Saya minta maaf banget untuk chapter kemarin karena banyak Typo. saya maaf beneran itu memang kesalahan. Waktu saya ngonvert cerita saya berformat Doc ke Story, banyak kata kata yang hilang dan paragrafnya berantakan dan langsung saya publish gitu aja tanpa diteliti lebih dulu, jadinya ancur deh. Saya juga mendapat sedikit komentar tentang pandangan saya tentang dunia dxd. Jadi saya minta maaf kalau pandangan saya terkesan meremehkan. meskipun sebelumnya saya belum melihat animenya tapi saya sudah baca profil Charakter2nya di wikipianya dan lihat beberapa pertarungannya di You tube jadi saya langsung ambil kesimpulan gitu aja dan sudah mengambil kesimpulan yaitu Gread red dan Shiva adalah charakter terkuat di DXD. Kalau ada yang nggak setuju dengan pandangan saya. saya gak menyalahkan, semua orang boleh kok berpendapat. Kalaupun memang ada tokoh DXD yang lebih kuat dari Madara, itu bukannya justru sangat menguntungkan bagi Madara. Karena dengan itu dia bisa punya boneka yang mematuhi semuanya keinginannya. hanya dengan menggunakan Genjutsu mengenkyou Sharinggannya seperti halnya kyuubi di anime Naruto. tapi saya ngalah deh untuk melanjutkan fic ini, saya sekarang sudah nonton sampe season 3 Ep11 pngennyaa nrusin lewat Novelnya. makanya chapter kali ini sedikit pertarungannya sambil nyelesaiin ceritanya. namun saya minta maaf, smpe season 3 pandangan sya blm brubah. tapi jangan khawatir perubahan itu masih mungkin kok. Satu pertanyaan? Apa yang terjadi dengan Sacreed Gear bila penggunanya terbunuh?apa berenkarnasi keorang lain atau gmana?. ok gitu aja maaf kepanjangan silahkan menikmati.

* * *

.

Madara DXD : a Savior or Tormentor

Chapter 2 : Kehidupan Baru

Disclaimer : Yang pasti bukan punya saya

Author : ini baru saya~ Anggarda sang El23

Rating : M

Pair : Yang pasti Harem

Warning : Mungkin OOC, mungkin Pasaran, mungkin aneh, dan berbagai kemungkinan lainnya, jadi waspadalah.

.

.

.

Matahari terbit dari timur menyapa bumi dengan cahayanya yang membuat pagi hari ini tampak cerah dan memaksa semua orang yang masih terlelap di alam mimpinya untuk segera bangun melakukan aktifitasnya. tak terkecuali seorang pria berambut reven panjang yang kini perlahan mulai membuka matanya dan menampakakan iris biru gelap dengan pola riak air itu kepada dunia.

"ugh yare yare, kepalaku pusing. tidur tanpa bantal ternyata berpengaruh pada mimpiku, masak aku tadi bermimpi mencebok pantat Hashirama"kata Madara. dia mengingat ngingat kembali mimpinya semalam.

"brrr yek itu mimpi buruk." Kata madara dan kini tubuhnya kejang kejang memikirkan mimpinya.

"sebaiknya aku segera mandi dan melakukan semua hal yang perlu dilakukan untuk hidup didunia baru ini. kemarin terlalu malam untuk menyelesaikannya." ujar Madara pada dirinya lalu ia segera bangkit keluar kamar dan turun kebawah menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai Madara memakai salah satu pakaian yang dibelinya tadi malam sesaat sebelum pulang dan memajang baju Zirahnya disebuah lemari yang dibuat khusus untuk barang barang Shinobinya dengan Mokutonnya. dia juga memunculkan kedua senjatanya dari pusaran kamui yakni sebuat sabit dan senjata berbentuk gitar yang bernama Gunbai yang kemudian dia gantung di bilik kiri lemarinya bersebelahan dengan baju ziranya yang berada dibilik kanan. Lalu dia menutup lemarinnya dan menempelkan selembar kertas segel.

"Fuin"Madara menyegel lemari tersebut sambil tangan kanannya mengacungkan telunjuk dan jari tengah yang menyatu rapat.

Madara keluar dari rumahnya menggunakan celana kantoran berwarna hitam dengan atasan kemeja putih panjang bergaris vertikal berwarna biru.

Dia melihat kesamping 2 orang pasangan jompo berdiri didepan rumah yang berada disamping memandang rumah Madara dengan tampang bingung dan takjub diwaktu bersamaan.

'sepertinya mereka kebingungan kenapa tanah kosong bisa tumbuh pohon yang berbentuk rumah yang begitu indah' batin Madara.

Lalu Madara berlalu pergi meninggalan 2 orang jompo yang masih memandang heran rumah madara. Madara kini menuju kekantor kantor yang membuat semua keperluannya untuk hidup didunia ini hingga dia mendapatkan semuanya yang diantaranya akte kelahiran,KTP,dan ijazah mulai dari PLAY GROUP,TK,,MI,SD,SMP,SMA,S1,S2,S3,sampai ST12 yang tentunya semuanya palsu. Madara melekukan semua itu dengan hanya bermodalkan Sharinggan miliknya. lalu kembali ke jasa agensi yang menjual tanahnya dan menyelesaikan administrasi yang kemarin belum sempat diselesaikan gara-gara dirinya belum mebuat KTP.

Dengan bersiul siul kini Madara berjalan santai membawa koper yang berisikan map dari semua kertas-kertas tadi menuju SMA Kuoh. Ketika ia sampai, ia langsung mencari ruangan kepala sekolah tanpa mempedulikan teriakan genit para gadis dan jeritan para lelaki menyumpahi seseorang yang berhubungan dengan tampan.

Setelah sampai diruangan kepala sekolah Madara langsung masuk dan berdiskusi cukup lama yang kebanyakan dari diskusi itu hanya berupa rentetan pertanyaan dari sang kepala sekolah mulai dari nama,alamat,berat badan,ukuran pakaian dalam dan sejenisnya yang tak perlu author jelaskan.

Setelah selesai Madara keluar dengan senyum konyolnya membawa beberapa seragam mengajarnya yang diberikan kepala sekolah karena Madara akan langsung mengajar hari ini juga. dia langsung mengambil salah satu seragamnya dan yang lainnya ditaruh ditas koper yang dibawanya dan pergi kekamar mandi untuk ganti baju.

.

Skipp time

.

Setelah selesai dengan semua urusannya. Madara kini sedang berdiri didepan pintu salah satu kelas kelas menunggu guru pengajar yang ada didalam memanggilnya dan mengenalkannya.

"Anak-anak,sekolah kita hari ini kedatangan guru baru. Sensei harap kalian semua baik padanya."kata seorang guru yang mengajar dikelas yang selanjutnya akan diajar oleh Madara.

"Madara-san ayo segera Masuk"guru yang didalamnya itu memangggil Madara yang berada diluar.

"krieet"pintu kelas bergeser dan Madara masuk kedalam dengan senyum palsunya.

"Ohayou minna,Hajimashite Namae wa Uchiha Madara,Mulai hari ini saya akan menjadi guru sastra untuk kalian dikelas 3 dan saya juga sebagai guru olahraga untuk kelas 1 dan 2."Kata Madara sambil tersenyum kali ini dengan tulus.

Lalu senyum Madara langsung hilang dan diganti dengan tampang ngeri karena ternyata reaksi dari murid muridnya adalah-.

"KYAAA!SENSEI TAMPAN SEKALI"

"SENSEI JADILAH PACARKU!"

"SENSEI MAU TIDUR BARENG AKU ?"(Author:"ok yang itu jangan ditiru").

" SENSEI NO HPNYA DIMANA"

"ALAMAT RUMAHNYA BERAPA"

Madara langsung sweatdrop ketika mendengar 2 pertanyaan terakhir. ketika semuanya masih berteriak menghujani Madara dengan rentetan pertanyaan yang tak dijawab oleh Madara, Madara tanpa sengaja melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam yang diikat seperti ekor kuda yang tengah tersenyum padanya. dia adalah gadis yang menciumnya secara paksa tadi malam yaitu Akeno Himejima.

'rupanya gadis cerewet itu sekolah disini! aku punya firasat buruk dengan senyuman itu.' batin Madara.

Akhirnya guru yang tadi mengenalkan Madara berinisiatif menghentikan acaranya.

"Baiklah,sudah cukup untuk pengenalannya murid murid. silahkan menikmati sensei baru kalian. Madara-san saya permisi dulu"ujar guru tersebut pamit kepada Madara yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan kepala.

'Menikmati? sialan, dia kira aku gigolo' umpat Madara dalam hati.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai pelajaranya. buka buku dektat halaman 439!"kata Madara sambil menuliskan sesuatu dipapan tulis. sungguh sekolah tingkat tinggi sampai-sampai bukunya saja mencapai halaman 439 itupun belum sampai halaman akhir.

Seorang gadis bermbut merah Crimson yang kita tahu yakni Rias Gremory. kini memandang takut Madara yang kini sedang menulis di papan tulis.' bukankah dia orang yang kemarin mengalahkan malaikat jatuh yang membunuh Issei. dia menjadi guru disini, apa yang direncanakannya.' batin Rias. dirinya masih ingat jelas dengan orang kemarin yang mengalahkan Raynare hanya dengan menatapnya.

.

Skiip time

.

Kring...Kring...

Bel isitrahat berbunyi

"baiklah,minna kita lanjutkan pelajaran ini minggu depan" ujar Madara pada murid muridnya lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Akeno berdiri. dia ingin mengejar dan menemui Madara yang kini telah menjadi gurunya. namun seseorang memegang tangannnya.

"ada apa Rias "tanya Akeno pada orang yang memegang tangannya.

"Kita harus berkumpul sekarang juga." Jawab Rias

"Ha'i"jawab Akeno dengan nada malas.'sebaiknya aku menemui Madara-kun nanti saja habis pulang sekolah saja'ujar Akeno dalam hati.

.

O.o

.

Kini telah berkumpul 4 orang di sebuah bangunan bergaya eropa didekat sekolah yang digunakan untuk menjadi ruang club, club penelitian ilmu gaib.

"ada apa bucho menyuruh kami berkumpul"jawab seorang pria berambut pirang dengan wajah rupawan dialah Yuuto Kiba.

"Begini kita kedatangan seorang guru baru"jawab Rias

"guru baru?ara ara maksudmu Madara-kun"tanya Akeno

Seketika semua orang diruangan itu menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik terutama Rias. bagaimana tidak,dia baru saja menambahkan sufix' **kun'** pada seorang gurunya, yang juga belum sehari mengajar disekolah ini.

"Aku memang mengenalnya"seolah dapat membaca pertanyaan di pikiran Rias, Akeno langsung menjawabnya.

"sejak kapan kau mengenalnya"tanya Rias.

"tadi malam jam 7. Dia adalah penyelamatku"jawab Akeno dengan senyumnya hingga matanya menutup membuatnya tampak manis.

"penyelamat?"kini kiba mewakili pertanyaan Rias. meskipun dia belum bertemu dengan guru baru itu tapi dia penasaran dengan cerita Akeno.

"Dia menyelamatkanku yang hampir ditabrak oleh truck sampah"jawab Akeno masih dengan senyumannya.

"haa,bagaimana bisa seorang yang kekuatannya setara dengan iblis menengah keatas seperti Akeno-san tidak menyadari Truck sampah yang sedang mengarah kepadamu"tanya kiba. dia sedikit cengoh pada Akeno yang kekuatannya setara dengan iblis kelas menengah keatas yang biasanya dapat menyadari hawa seorang musuh dengan mudahnya tapi kenapa tak bisa menyadari sebuah Truck sampah yang akan menabraknya.

"eh,et-eto etoo"kini Akeno salah tingkah, kini pipinya merona. bagaimana tidak,mengingat tingkah konyolnya tadi malam karena saking gugupnya berjalan berduaan dengan Madara hingga membuat jantungnya cenat cenut sampai sampai tak menyadari Truck sampah yang akan menerjang tubuh seksinya.

"sudahlah,memangnya apa hubungan Madara-sensei hingga membuat bucho mengumpulkan kita semua?"tanya Akeno. dirinya berusaha mengalihkan perhatian agar dapat menghindari pertanyaan yang akan membuatnya malu tersebut.

"ok kembali ketopik. dia bukan Manusia biasa"kata Rias pada semua peeregenya.

"apa itu maksudnya"tanya Akeno.

"begini,kemarin sore waktu aku menyelamatkan Issei orang itu muncul dan mengalahkan malaikat jatuh yang membunuh Issei." Kata Rias menjelaskan.

"apa bucho tak salah lihat?"kini yang bertanya adalah seorang gadis mungil berambut putih yaitu Koneko Toujou.

"tidak aku yakin dia orangnya, dia mengalahkannya hanya dengan menatapnya"Jawab Rias.

Seketika semua orang disana terkejut dengan ucapan Rias.

"itu mustahil"kata Kiba.

"itulah kenyataannya. maka dari itu aku ingin kalian semua mengawasinya dan berhati-hatilah"perintah Rias kepada semua peeregenya yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kepala

.

O.o

.

Sore hare telah tiba,tampak langit yang mulai gelap pertanda malam akan segera tiba. kini Madara sedang melewati sebuah taman menuju rumahnya sambil memakan onigiri yang dia beli dikantin sekolah tadi.

"Madara-kun"seseorang menghambur memeluk Madara dari belakang hingga membuatnya tersedak onigirinya yang masih bulat bulat.

"uhuk,uhuk,uhuk,egh"Madara kesusahan menelan onigirnya yang masih nyangkut ditenggorokannya.

"egh,biar kubantu"kata orang tadi yang ternyata adalah Akeno. dia mengeratkan pelukannya dari belakang dan memukul punggung Madara dari belakang hingga membuat onigirinya keluar dari mulutnya.

"uhuk,uhuk!ugh Yare yare, apa apaan kau ini?"kata Madara.

"eh gomen, aku hanya senang saja ternyata kau bekerja disekolahku itu artinya kita bisa lebih dekat. ini minumlah"kata Akeno sambil menyerahkan sebuah botol berisikan air minum.

"gleek,gleek,gleek"Madara meminumnya hingga tandas tak tersisa. lalu menyerahkan kembali botol minumman yang telah kosong itu pada Akeno.

"arigatou"kata Madara.

"ara ara bagaimana, sudah lebih baik"tanya Akeno.

"Hn"jawab Madara.

"ngomong ngomog Madara-kun, sekarang kau tinggal dimana"tanya Akeno

"tinggal dirumah"jawab singkat Madara.

"rumahmu sekarang dimana"tanya Akeno lagi.

"ditanah yang kemarin"Jawab Madara.

"eh, apa kau membuat tenda disana"tanya Akeno.

"tidak"jawab Madara singkat

"lalu"tanya Akeno lagi.

kini telah muncul peremapatan disamping keningnya."aku tinggal dirumah"jawab Madara lagi.

"loh kok bisa. sejak kapan rumahmu dibangun padahal kemarin hanya tanah kosong, cepat sekali"tanya Akeno lagi dan lagi

"itu bukan urusanmu, kau ini cerewet sekali."jawab Madara dengan nada jutek.

"ara ara sekarang itu harus jadi urusanku. aku harus lebih mengenal dekat dengan penyelamat hidupku"kata Akeno dengan nada menggoda.

"itu hanya kebetulan. lagian jika kau ditabrak belum tentu kau mati, jadi jangan melebih lebihkan."kata Madara dengan nada malas.

"fu..fu..fu..fu kau lucu Madara-kun. bagaimanapun insiden kemarin sangat berbekas dihatiku"Kata Akeno dengan senyum manisnya.

"Apa mak-."

"TOLOOONG"Ucapan Madara terhenti oleh suara orang minta tolong.

"Siapa saja tol-""JLEB"teriakan orang itu terhenti ketika perutnya ditusuk dengan sebuah tombak cahaya.

"Issei"teriak Akeno. saking senangnya berjalan dengan Madara dia sampai tidak mengetahui hawa keberadaan Issei dan seorang Malaikat jatuh yang kini menatap Akeno dan Madara.

"siapa kalian,karena kalian telah melihat,kalian harus mati"kata malaikat jatuh itu.

"kau saja yang mati sana. aku Cuma lewat,aku tak punya urusan dengan gagak yang bisa bicara sepertimu"ujar Madara dengan nada bosan. lalu dia kembali melanjutakan perjalanannya.

"Madara-kun kita harus menolong Issei dia juga muridmu"kata Akeno. meskipun dirinya adalah seorang gadis yang bisa dbilang sadis terhadap musuh musuhnya namun dia tidak begitu jika pada kawannya.

"Aku tak peduli,Aku sudah bebas tanggung jawab setelah keluar dari sekolah. bahkan aku membiarkanmu memanggilku Madara-kun"kata Madara cuek.

"KISAMAA,beraninya kau"teriak malaikat jatuh tersebut. lalu terbang cepat menyerang Madara dengan tombak cahayanya.

Madara hanya menoleh dan menampakkan mata dewanya. malaikat jatuh itu terkejut dan membelalakan matanya. ketika serangan malaikat jatuh itu tinggal satu kaki lagi terkena Madara seketika malaikat jatuh itu terpental puluhan meter dan berakhir dengan menabrak salah satu pohon di taman tersebut.

Akeno membelalakan matanya atas kejadian barusan. 'ternyata Rias benar,Madara-kun bukan manusia biasa'. Madara masih berjalan santai tidak mempedulikan sekitar. Akeno kini menatap tajam Madara lalu ia menghampirinya dan menarik tangan Madara dan membawanya ke tempat Issei yang masih terkapar.

"Setelah menyelamatkan Issei, kau harus menjelaskan semua ini padaku Madara-kun."kata Akeno yang kini sedang mencoba menyembuhkan Issei dengan sihir penyembuhnya.

Madara hanya menguap mendengarnya"Hoaam. aku mengantuk sekali apa yang perlu dijelaskan"tanya Madara dengan nada malas.

"ugh"malaikat jatuh itu bangkit.

"kau, kau orang yang dibicarakan Raynare-sama, orang yang mengalahkan Raynare-sama"ujar Malaikat jatuh dengan bergetar ketakutan.

"siapa itu Rantale,,"tanya Madara yang langsung diberi jitakan keras dikepalanya oleh Akeno.

"ittai.. apa apaan kau ini"ujar Madara,dia mendelik kearah akeno.

"baka,,bukan saatnya bercanda saat seperti ini"kata Akeno yang juga mendelik kearah Madara.

"Kau,, siapa kau dan apa tujuanmu menyerang Issei. jawab kalau tidak aku tak akan melepaskanmu"tanya Akeno pada Malaikat jatuh itu.

Bukannya menjawab namun malaikat itu malah terbang dia berniat kabur. tapi hal itu tak dibiarkan Madara. Madara merentangkan tangan kirinya kearah Malaikat jatuh itu lalu 'Bansho ten'in '. seketika tubuh Malaikat jatuh itu tertarik kearah Madara. lalu Madara menangkapnya dengan mencekik lehernya.

"jawablah jika seorang gadis sedang bertanya padamu"kata Madara dengan tampang datar nan dingin. namun ekspresinya beda dengan gadis disebelahnya. kini dia tersenyum sadis dengan sedikit rona merah menghiasi masing masing pipinya. 'fu..fu..fu..fu Madara-kun keren'batinnya.

"ugh,,egh,,egh"hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari sang malaikat jatuh yang tengah berusaha melepaskan tangan yang sedang mencekik lehernya.

"Madara-kun dia tak kan bisa menjawab jika kau terus mencekiknya"kata Akeno pada Madara. dia sedikit sweatdrop melihat ketidakpekaan lelaki yang kini telah mencuri hatinya itu.

"terserah kaulah"kata Madara cuek. dia melepaskan cekikannya hingga makluk yang dicekiknya itu langsung jatuh dengan pantat yang mendarat pertama kali. sungguh pendaratan yang tidak elit.

"uhuk,uhuk,uhuk,eghh."malaikat jatuh itu terbatuk dan meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus ngelus pantatnya.

"hoi hoi cepat jawab,,pertanyaan Akeno tadi"kata Madara sambil menusuk-nusukkan ujung sepatu pentofelnya ke pantat Malaikat jatuh yang masih mengelus-ngelus pantatnya itu.

"Namaku Dohnaseek,aku disini untuk menyelesaikan perkerjaan Rayenare-sama yang kemarin digagalkan"jawab malaikat jatuh tersebut yang ternyata bernama Dohnaseek.

"Apa yang kau maksud Raynare adalah wanita yang tidak memakai bajunya dengan benar itu"tanya Madara

Mendengar pertanyaan Madara yang terdengar konyol itu membuat Dohnaseek sweatdrop "Ha'i"jawab Dohnaseek.

"apa maksudmu Madara-kun"tanya Akeno.

"ya seperti yang kubilang,pakaiannya Aneh sekali. ahh lupakan sebaiknya kita apakan dia dan juga teman temannya." kata Madara.

Akeno dan Dohnaseek menatap Madara dengan tatapan bingung.

"Teman-temannya yang mana Madara-kun"tanya Akeno.

"Yare Yare. itu yang disana, yang sembunyi dipohon itu"jawab Madara malas sambil menunjuk kearah pohon yang jauh dari tempat mereka bertiga.

Spontan kepala Akeno dan Dohnaseek langsung menatap kearah pohon yang ditunjuk Madara. sedangkan 3 orang yang bersembunyi dipohon itu terkejut bukan main. mereka masih syok dengan melihat bagaimana mudahnya Madara mengalahkan Dohanassek. dan kini mereka tambah syok karena Madara menyadari keberadaan mereka padahal mereka bertiga sudah berusaha menekan kekuatan mereka hingga hawa keberadaanya tak bisa dirasakan bahkan oleh Akeno yang kekuatan iblisnya setara dengan iblis menengah keatas.

"Tidak ada siapa siapa disana Madara-kun"kata Akeno. Dohnaseek hanya diam ditempat menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. sedangkan Madara dia hanya menguap bosan'ini sudah hampir malam tapi masih aja ada masalah . tak apalah sambil mencari informasi'batin Madara.

"kalian bertiga,cepat keluar. ini sudah malam, kalau kalian ingin cari masalah cepat kita selesaikan, aku sudah mulai ngantuk"ancam Madara yang tak terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman melainkan sebuah keluhan.

"Bucho bagaimana ini?" tanya satu-satunya lelaki yang bersembunyi disana.

"Baiklah,kita ke-"belum sempat orang yang dipanggil Bucho itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuh ketiga orang yang bersembunyi itu tertarik mengarah ke Madara bagaikan besi yang ditarik oleh magnet.

"kalian terlalu lama"ujar Madara yang kini tengah menarik para Stalker dari pohon tempat mereka bersembunyi dengan Bansho ten'in.

"Bucho !Madara-kun hentikan, mereka berdua teman"pinta Akeno. Madara langsung menghentikan jutsunya yang mengakibatkan ketiga orang yang masih berada diudara itu jatuh dengan gaya mereka masing-masing. Rias dengan pantat yang mendarat duluan hingga menampilakan kain berwarna ping yang selalu tertutup rok sekolahnya itu terlihat dengan indahnya, Kiba dengan wajahnya yang digunakan sebagai pendaratan hingga membuat wajah rupawan itu mencium tanah. sedangkan yang terakhir adalah Koneko dengan posisi terlentang seperti orang berjemur dipantai. sungguh posisi yang paling terlihat begitu santai.

"Daijoubu desuka, minna?"tanya Akeno pada ketiga orang temannya yang terjatuh tadi.

"Ha'i"jawab Koneko dengan wajah datar seolah tak merasa telah terjatuh dengan gaya orang liburan.

"ugh,pantatku sakit" kini Rias yang menjawab.

"kalian mengapa tidak pulang kerumah kalian masing-masing. jika aku ketahuan kepala sekolah membiarkan murid-murid sekolahku berkeliaran menjadi seorang Stalker dengan masih memakai baju seragam, aku pasti yang akan kena marah olehnya." Madara memarahi ketiga muridnya sampai sampai semua murid itu terkena kuah Madara hingga membuat wajah mereka terlihat seperti habis olahraga.

"sudahlah Madara-kun, sekarang kita apakan Malaikat nakal ini"tanya Akeno menyudahi kegiatan Madara yang menjadi tukang ceramah. Akeno kini sedang tersenyum kearah Dohnaseek. namun tangannya menunjukkan kebalikan dari ekspresi wajahnya. dari tangannya, Akeno menciptakan kilat berwarna kuning dan memain-mainkannya. Dohnaseek yang melihatnya langsung meneguk ludahnya.

"Yare yare terserah kau saja,aku ingin pulang. aku tadi pagi memesan sebuah TV. mungkin sekarang pengantarnya sedang dalam perjalanan."ujar Madara lalu berlalu pergi dari tempatnya.

"Ara ara,,Madara-kun kau tidak asik. kau tidak boleh pergi dulu, kau harus menjelaskan semua ini pada kami"kata Akeno

Madara yang mendengarnya hanya menjawab"Besok saja"lalu kini perlahan mulai menjauh.

Mendengar jawaban Madara Akeno menghela napas kasar"hahh,,dasar,dia mencampakkanku. Nee,bucho kau melihat semuanyakan? sekarang kita apakan dia?" tanya Akeno pada Rias sambil menunjuk Dohnaseek.

"Biarkan dia pergi. dan kau, aku memberikanmu dan juga sebangsamu peringatan terakhir. aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan hal seperti ini lagi,jika sampai kau melakukanya lagi kau akan kubunuh."Ancam Rias.

"Rambut merah. ternyata benar kata Raynare-sama wilayah ini milik keruarga Gremory." ujar Dohnaseek sambil mencoba bangkit dari posisinya tadi.

"Tapi aku tidak janji untuk tidak melakukannya lagi "Sragh" ujar Dohanassek sambil membentangkan sayapnya. lalu terbang meninggalkan Rias dan peeregenya.

"Aku memang ceroboh,aku tidak mengira malaikat jatuh akan datang." ujar Rias

"Aku sudah menyembuhkannya sedikit,bagaimana selanjutanya"tanya Akeno.

"biar Aku yang mengurusnya. setelah semua ini selesai kita harus menagih penjelasan pada Madara sensei"jawab Rias.

.

O.o

.

Didalam sebuah rumah kayu bergaya Jepang. Kini nampak seorang berambut reven panjang yang tengah bersantai diatas sofa sambil menikmati sebungkus brondong jagung dan sedang menikmati Acara Tvnya yang hanya menampakakan warna hijau dan semut semut kecil diatasnya.

"Ternyata dunia ini tidak buruk juga. Berkat Sharingganku aku bisa meminta gajiku lebih awal dan bisa membeli sofa,kulkas dan TV baru."ujarnya

"ayo sedikit lagi,sedikit lagi. yeahh goooll"teriaknya kegirangan. rupanya disedang menikamati saluran olahraga.

"apa offside? Brengsek tu wasit, dia pasti terkena genjutsu" umpatnya yang langsung sukses membuat pemain beserta wasit didalam Tvnya sweatdrop mendengarnya.

.

O.o

.

Kini Madara melakukan aktivitas biasanya dipagi hari mulai dari olaharaga ringan seperti push up 1000 kali,set upp 1000 kali,Scott jump tinggi 1000 kali dan terakhir pull up 500 kali sampai author sendiri heran kalau hal seperti disebut ringan lalu beratnya seperti apa. Kemudian dia segera pergi mandi lalu berangkat kesekolah tanpa sarapan terlebih dahulu karena dirinya malas memasak atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa.

Ketika keluar rumah. belakang kepalanya langsung dihiasi oleh keringat sebesar telur burung Maleo. Itu dikarenakan dirinya kembali melihat sepasang orang jompo yang sedang menatap rumah Madara dengan tatapan heran dan takjub diwaktu bersamaan.

'apa mereka masih takjub dengan istana milikku atau mereka lupa kalau rumah itu sudah ada sejak kemarin'batin Madara.

Akhirnya Madara berangkat kesekolah meninggalkan dua orang jompo tersebut.

.

O.o

.

Kini dijam istirahat. Madara sudah berada disuatu gedung lama samping sekolah yang sekarang sudah dirubah menjadi tempat club penelitian ilmu gaib. Dari bentuk arsitekturnya bisa dibilang ruangan ini mengikuti gaya eropa kuno yang begitu klasik.

"Selamat datang diruangan club kami Sensei"ujar seorang berambut merah Crimson.

"ada apa kalian memaksa ku datang kemari"tanya seorang Pria yang paling tua diantara tiga lelaki diruangan itu yang tak lain adalah tokoh utama kita yakni penjahat dunia Shinobi tingkat SSS Uchiha Madara.

Madara mengedarkan pandangannya kepada orang orang yang berada didalam ruangan. yang pertama cowok beremabut pirang dengan tampang yang membuat semua siswi SMA Kuoh terpesona olehnya yakni Kiba,yang kedua adalah gadis berambut putih dengan tubuh mungil dan muka datar yang memiliki aura seperti kucing yaitu Koneko. yang ketiga laki-laki berambut coklat dengan wajah mesum yakni Issei dan terakhir satu satunya orang yang dia ketahui namanya karena hanya dia murid yang sudah bertemu dengan jadwal mengajar Madara yaitu gadis yang menyapanya tadi Rias Gremory.

"Madara-kun, kau harus menjelaskan siapa dirimu sebenarnya "jelas gadis berambut ekor kuda dengan senyummannya yang seperti biasa yakni senyuman yang sampai membuat matanya menyipit hingga tertutup dialah Akeno. tak capek capeknya dirinya memasang ekspresi itu terus menerus.

dia baru saja keluar dari salah satu ruangan yang ada pada ruang Club itu sambil membawakan teh yang dibagikannya kemeja untuk semua orang disana.

"memangnya siapa aku, aku ya Uchiha Madara guru kalian" jawab Madara dengan nada malas seperti biasa.

"Kekuatan macam apa yang sensei gunakan kemarin itu. Dan dari mana sensei mendapatkan kekutan aneh itu"tanya seorang pria berambut pirang yakni yuuto Kiba.

"apa yang kalian sebut aneh adalah biasa bagiku." "sruup"kata Madara sambil menyeruput teh buatan Akeno.

"ara ara Madara-kun kumohon jangan berbelit belit, Apa tehnya enak" tanya Akeno sambil mendempetkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Madara yang tengah duduk disalah satu sofa diruangan tersebut. yang langsung disambut oleh teriakan satu satunya laki laki yang dari tadi belum mengeluarkan suaranya.

"TERKUTUKLAH KAU COWOK KEREN SEDUNIA"

"Tidak enak "jawab Madara santai. yang langsung membuat Akeno mengangis dibahu Madara.

"Hiiks,,Hiiks kau jahat sekali pada calon istrimu"kata Akeno yang masih menangis dibahu Madara.

"bisakah kau sedikit menjauh dari bahuku?" tanya Madara sambil berusaha melepaskan kepala Akeno yang terus menempel dibahu Madara.

"tidak sebelum kau bilang enak pada teh buatanku"jawab Akeno. kini dia semakin memperdalam kepalanya pada bahu Madara.

"Tidak akan"kata Madara

"kalau begitu kepalaku akan terus berada dibahumu"balas Akeno.

"ehm,,ehm bisakah kalian menghentikan perdebatan rumah tangga kalian dan kembali ketopik awal kita berkumpul disini?"Tanya Rias yang langsung membuat Akeno mengambil kepalanya dari bahu Madara dan menunduk malu, kini sudah dipastikan wajah porselen sosok gadis jepang yang begitu sempurna itu memerah semerah tomat yang sering dimakan oleh keluarga Uchiha. Sedangkan Madara hanya memasang wajah datar. Dia tak ambil peduli dengan pertanyaan Rias yang secara tak langsung telah menyindirnya.

"jadi Sensei, tolong dijawab ?"kata Rias pada Madara.

Karena dari tadi terus didesak membuat Madara menghela napasnya." Haah, baiklah tapi kalian harus menjelaskan padaku apa itu Sacred Gear yang dibicarakan Gagak-gagak yang menyerang bocah mesum itu"kata Madara sambil tangannya menuding kearah Issei.

"siapa yang kau sebut Mesum, tua bangka" kata Issei tidak terima dirinya disebut mesum meskipun itu adalah kenyataan.

Madara hanya menatapnya bosan"siapa lagi,,kalau kau tak merasa ya sudah"sruuph"kata Madara lalu kembali meminum tehnya.

"sudahlah Issei. baiklah sensei kami akan menceritakan semuanya dimulai dari sejarah bangsaku yaitu bangsa iblis"kata Rias.

Madara mengangkat alisnya "sejarah iblis? kau itu iblis? "tanya Madara.

"begitullah memangnya kenapa?tanya Rias.

"tidak ada. hanya saja yang kudengar iblis itu tercipta dari api membara,membawa Trisula runcing ditangan kanannya,mempunyai tanduk yang bertengger di atas kepala,senyuman mengerikan lengkep beserta gigi runcing yang berjejer rapi." kata madara dengan tangannya yang bergerak-gerak seolah-olah mengandaikan gambaran tentang iblis yang persis seperti yang diucapkannya.

Penghayatan Madara itu sukeses Membuat semua orang tersenyum akan tingkah konyol Madara. terutama Akeno yang terkikik geli melihatnya.

"tapi ternyata itu salah,, rupanya ada iblis berwajah cantik sepertimu"lanjut Madara.

ekspresi Akeno tadi kini tergantikan dengan delik'an tajam kearah Madara karena mendengar lanjutan dari perkataan madara barusan. Sedangkan Rias yang mendapat pujian secara tak langsung dari Madara kini pipinya merona karena malu dan senang karena mendapat pujian dari seorang pria tampan seperti Madara.

"kau menggoda bucho Madara-kun. Kenapa kau tak pernah memujiku yang merupakan calon istrimu."kata Akeno pada Madara dengan nada ngambek.

"siapa yang menggoda siapa?aku tak menggoda siapapun. dan Siapa juga yang mau memuji gadis cerewet sepertimu"kata madara dengan santainya yang langsung mendapatkan jitakan keras di belakang kepalanya oleh Akeno.

"ittai,,Akeno,kau kenapa sih dari kemarin terus menjitak kepalaku. Aku ini gurumu." Kata Madara sambil mengelus ngelus kepalanya yang kini telah muncul benjolan sebesar bola ping pong.

"masa bodo"jawab Akeno dengan juteknya. mungkin karena saking jeulousnya terhadap Madara.

"jadi bagaimana ceritamu"tanya Madara menghentikan acara cemburu dan merona dari dua orang gadis berbeda warna rambut itu.

"Jadi begini..."

Dari sini Rias mulailah menceritakan tentang iblis, great war, Sacreed gear yang 13 diantaranya dapat mengalahkan tuhan. yang disebut dengan Longinus dan lain lain yang berhubungan dengan Supranatural sampai 1 jam hingga membuat semua siswa siswi yang ada diruangan itu bolos pelajaran karena bel selesai istarahat telah berbunyi sejak 45 menit yang lalu.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya sen-"kata Rias terpotong setelah melihat Madara.

"sei"lanjut Rias. "Twitch" sebuah perempatan urat muncul dikeningnya. bagaimana tidak, sudah 1 jam berlalu Rias bercerita panjang lebar tentang semua masalah supranatural yang diketahuinya namun orang yang meminta dirinya bercerita kini tertidur dengan sangat damai dibahu Akeno. sedangkan Akeno hanya senyam senyum sambil mengelus-ngeluskan pipinya dengan rambut Madara yang berada tepat disamping pipinya. Yang lainnya hanya cengo dengan tindakan Akeno.

"SENSEEEI"teriak Rias berusaha membangunkan Madara. tapi bukannya bangun namun kepalanya semakin ditenggalamkan keleher Akeno berusaha mencari kenyamanan. dan itu langsung disambut desahan dari Akeno. Lehernya terasa digelitik oleh tiap hembusan nafas Madara.

"ara ara, biarkan saja Rias. mungkin Madara-kun kecapek an"kata Akeno berusaha menghentikan amukan Rias.

"kau sih senang senang saja"kata Rias. lalu Rias mendekati tempat duduk Akeno yang berada didepan tempat duduknya. Lalu dia mendorong kepala Madara dari bahu Akeno hingga tubuhnya terjatuh dilantai.

"ugh Ittaine. Yare yare siapa yang mendorongku hingga terjatuh" tanya Madara kesal.

"Sensei kau mendengarkan ceritaku tidak sih? Aku sudah bercerita panjang lebar sampai kami semua yang disini membolos pelajaran. Dan kau malah enak enakkan tiduran dibahu kekasihmu" kata Rias dengan kesalnya. Akeno yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dengan dua rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Aku tadi kecapekan dan siapa yang kau sebut kekasih."kata Madara sambil mencoba berdiri.

"alasan ! jadi sensei mendengar ceritaku tidak ?"tanya Rias.

"sedikit. Begini saja aku akan membaca pikiranmu agar lebih cepat dan kau tak perlu berdongeng hingga membuatku tertidur lagi." Kata Madara.

"caranya?"tanya Rias.

"kau tatap Mataku" suruh Madara.

Lalu Rias menatap Mata biru Madara. lalu sedetik selanjutnya mata itu langsung berubah berwarna merah darah dengan titik dittengah nya yang dikelilingi oleh 3 tomoe dan Rias terhipnotis kedalamnya.

"sudah selesai" kata Madara. lalu matanya dikedipkan dan seketika kembali pada mata semulanya.

Rias sudah kembali pada kesadarannya"apa itu benar"tanya Rias.

"Hn"jawab Madara.

"kalau begitu bisa kau buktikan"tanya Rias .

Madara langsung mengakat tangannya menunjuk seorang laki laki berambut coklat disamping Kiba.

"ada ada denganku"tanya lelaki yang ditunjuk Madara yakni Issei.

" kau pemegang Bosted gear salah satu dari 13 longinus" kata Madara.

Yang langsung mebuat semuanya terkejut. 'ternyata dia benar.'batin Rias

'fufufufu, Madara-kun dia hebat." batin Akeno.

"baiklah. kalau begitu sensei, bagaimana ceritamu" tanya Rias.

" Aku? " Madara menunjuk wajahnya.

"ya, tadi sensei bilang setelah aku menceritakan tentang Sacreed Gear, sensei akan menceritakan tentang kekutan sensei"kata Rias.

'Kalau aku berkata tujuanku adalah untuk mengumpulkan Longinus mereka pasti akan menjadikanku musuh mereka dan aku tak bisa mendapatkan informasi lagi' batin Madara.

"Aku tidak terlalu penting, kekuatan yang kugunakan bukan sihir seperti kalian. Dan dengan berjalannya waktu kalian akan tahu sendiri semuanya tentang diriku." Kata Madara.

"tapi sensei, kenapa kau tidak menceritakan semuanya sekarang?" tanya Kiba.

"Sudah kalian cepat masuk kelas kalian masing-masing. kalian bilang saja bahwa aku menyuruh kalian untuk menyelesaikan nilai kalian yang kurang." kata Madara mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"HA'I" jawab mereka serempak dengan nada malas.

.

O.o

.

Kini Matahari telah condong kebarat. Nampak orang-orang yang bekerja kini mulai bergegas pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing. Hal itu juga dilakukan oleh seorang guru SMA Kuoh berambut reven panjang yakni Uchiha Madara. Dengan ditemani Hamburger dia berjalan pulang ke istana kayu miliknya.

"Hari ini begitu tenang dan damai. Tidak ada gadis cerewet itu lagi, untung dia ada kegiatan club."Ujar Madara lalu menyantap Hamburgernya.

"nyam nyam. Aku harus bergegas nanti malam Indonesia melawan Portugal. Semoga saja Ronaldo CS tidak terlalu dipermalukan oleh Andik Vermansyah dan kawan kawan" Ujarnya sambil berjalan agak cepat.

Samar samar telinganya mendengar orang bicara digang yang berada diantara 2 gedung yang dilewatinya. Lalu dia putusakan untuk mengintip sedikit apa yang terjadi disana.

Disana dia melihat belasan Pria bersayap gagak yang dia kenal dengan malaikat jatuh sedang terbang rendah melingkari seorang gadis muda nan imut dengan rambut Hitam panjang selutut.

'hahh, ternyata tikus bersayap itu lagi'Batinnya setelah mengetahui suara yang tadinya membuat dirinya penasaran.

"Siapa Kau ini? Aku bisa merasakan kau memiliki suatu kekuatan dalam dirimu"ujar salah satu malaikat jatuh kepada si gadis.

'Kekuatan ? sepertinya aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik' batin Madara.

Namun sang gadis yang ditanya tak menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi dilontarkan malaikat jatuh itu. Dia hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

" Jawablah jika seseorang sedang memberi pertanyaan" bentak malaikat jatuh yang lain.

Sang gadis tetap dengan wajah datarnya

"kau. Baikalah kau akan kubunuh agar tak menjadi gangguan untuk kami kelak" ujar malaikat jatuh yang memberinya pertanyaan tadi sambil membuat sebuah tombak cahaya.

'Shimmattaa. Dasar bodoh, kalau dia membunuhnya aku tak bisa mendapatkan kekuatan itu. lebih baik aku menghabisi mereka semua lalu mengambil kekuatan yang dibicarakan tadi' batin Madara. Dirinya kuatir jika gadis kecil itu tak mengetahui dan tak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya lalu dia dibunuh seperti Issei kemarin-kemarin. Dan Madara takkan mampu mengambil kekuatanya.

.

"Jleb"

.

TBC

Maaf kalau Ch kali ini tampak membosankan. Terimakasih udah mau Review,Faf dan Follow fic pasaran ini.

Balasan Review untuk yang tidak login. Yang login saya balas lewat Pm. :

Guest : saya maaf benerean kalau banyak typo itu memang kesalahan. Waktu saya ngonvert cerita saya berformat Doc ke Story, banyak kata kata yang hilang dan paragrafnya berantkan dan langsung saya publish gitu aja tanpa diteliti lebih dulu. ternyata karena kesalahan EYD

Hanna : iya ini udah lanjut silahkan menimati.

Uchiha Ays. 123 : " **Review"** simple bgt ?tapi gak apa terima kasih mau Review fic pasaran saya.

Sekian itu aja. sampai jumpa di Ch depan.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo akhirnya update lagi. maaf kalau updatenya kali ini lebih lama. aku lupa naruh modem, ini baru dapet dibawah kolong kasur. maaf juga chapter kali ini kayaknya humornya dikit, malahan gak ada kayaknya. Chapter kali ini lebih kepada genre sesungguhnya dari fic ini. Sebelumnya saya ingin mengutarakan pemikiran saya kali ini :

Ada yang bilang genjutsu itu gak bakal mempan sama makluk supranatural !

hehehe ini agak lucu kyaknya ya,, agak konyol malahan. Terus Kyuubi itu apaa? Perlu di ingat Kyuubi dalam anime Naruto yakni Kurama, dia bergelar Kyuubi no Yokou(Nine Tailed Demon Fox). Dan kalian tahu bahwa DXD juga punya Kyuubi yakni Yasaka, dia itu Kyuubi no Kitsune(Nine Tailed Fox). Dan kalau dilihat dari arti gelar dari kedua makluk itu, sudah pasti kalian tahu siapa yang posisinya lebih tinggi. Itu artinya Kyuubi itu makluk Supranatural yang berada diatas Youkai. begitupun dengan bijuu-bijuu lainnya, ada juga Zetsu Hitam,dll. Bijuu sendri dalam legenda jepang adalah dewa berbentuk hewan tidak biasa. Bijuu hampir sejenis dengan Youkai tapi sumber energinya selain Youki( ki gelap) tapi juga kekuatan yang gila2 an berupa Cakra yang infinity sampai-sampai satu kibasan kecil dari ekornya saja dapat meratakan gunung. Bisa dibilang Kurama itu setara dengan Naga Surgawi, mungkin lebih. (itu pendapat saya, jadi jangan dipercaya)

Kenyataannya kyuubi bisa dijadikan boneka dengan mudahnya tanpa mengeluarkan kringat oleh Uchiha Madara. apa lagi kalo untuk makluk sekelas Akuma, Tenshi, DaTenshi,dll di DXD.

Tapi lagi-lagi saya ngalah deh, agar lebih menarik saya akan mengurangi sedikit kekuatan Madara agar tak terlalu Overpowered. Genjutsu Madara tak akan berpengaruh oleh makluk sekelas Dewa asli dan Satans asli. Saya tekankan **asli** , jadi yang hanya setengah-setengah sepert Vali, Fenrir,dll masih berlaku. Paham maksud saya kan? Jadi kalau ayahnya setan lucifer tapi ibunya manusia, blesteran kayak gitu tetap masih bisa terpengaruh oleh genjutsu dan mereka takkan bisa lepas karena charakter2 DXD gak punya pengetahuan untuk melepas pengaruh genjutsu seperti shinobi di anime Naruto.

Gitu aja deh. Maaf kalo kepanjangan, dan tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat saya persembahkan Chapter 3 Madara DXD: a Savior or Tormentor.

Madara DXD : a Savior or Tormentor

Chapter 3 : Hari yang memalukan dan

pertarungan dengan 2 naga legendaris

Disclaimer : Yang pasti bukan punya saya

Author : ini baru saya~ Anggarda sang El23

Rating : M

Pair : nanti lak ketahuan sendiri

Warning : Mungkin OOC, mungkin Pasaran, mungkin aneh, dan berbagai kemungkinan lainnya, jadi waspadalah.

.

.

.

"Siapa Kau ini? Aku bisa merasakan kau memiliki suatu kekuatan dalam dirimu" ujar salah satu malaikat jatuh kepada si gadis.

'Kekuatan ? sepertinya aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik' batin Madara.

Namun sang gadis yang ditanya tak menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi dilontarkan malaikat jatuh itu. Dia hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

" Jawablah jika seseorang sedang memberimu pertanyaan" bentak malaikat jatuh yang lain.

Sang gadis tetap dengan wajah datarnya

"kaaauu. Baikalah kau akan kubunuh agar tak menjadi gangguan untuk kami kelak" ujar malaikat jatuh yang memberinya pertanyaan tadi sambil membuat sebuah tombak cahaya.

'Shimmattaa. Dasar bodoh, kalau dia membunuhnya aku tak bisa mendapatkan kekuatan itu. lebih baik aku menghabisi mereka semua lalu mengambil kekuatan yang dibicarakan tadi' batin Madara. Dirinya kuatir jika gadis kecil itu tak mengetahui dan tak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya lalu dia dibunuh seperti Issei kemarin-kemarin. Dan Madara takkan mampu mengambil kekuatanya.

.

"Jleb"

.

.

Para malaikat jatuh itu semuanya dibuat syok,mulutnya menganga,matanya melebar tak percaya. Teman mereka yang tadinya berniat melemparkan tombak cahayanya kearah gadis kecil yang berada dalam kepungan mereka itu, kini justru terkena lemparan besi hitam panjang yang tepat mengenai jantungnya lalu akhirnya tubuhnya melebur dan terbawa angin.

Kini para malaikat jatuh dan juga gadis kecil tadi mengarahkan pandangan mereka keasal besi hitam itu terlempar. Mata para malaikat jatuh itu langsung menatap tajam pria berambut reven yang bersedekap dan memandang mereka dengan wajah datar dialah Uchiha Madara.

Para malaikat jatuh itu geram dan berniat membalas perbuatan yang telah dilakukan Madara pada teman mereka. Namun sebelum itu terjadi tiba tiba saja tubuh mereka tertarik secara bersamaan, berjejer rapi kearah pria tersebut lalu-.

"JRAAASH"Tiba-tiba muncul akar berujung tajam didepan tempat Madara berdiri dengan posisi serong dari bawah keatas dan menusuk semua malaikat jatuh yang berbaris mengarah atau lebih tepatnya tertarik kearah Madara bagaikan sate Ayam. Akar tersebut bagaikan tusuk satenya dan para malaikat jatuh itu sebagai daging satenya.

Gadis kecil yang bermuka datar tadi kini tercengang dengan apa yang dilihatnya.'Dia mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah sambil bersedekap tidak melakukan pergerakan sedikitpun,,siapa dia?'batin gadis kecil itu.

"kalian semua hanya berani pada orang yang tak bisa menggunakan kekuatanya, apalagi dia seorang gadis. Kalian membuatku jijik" ujar Madara sambil melihat dengan tatapan sinis para malaikat jatuh yang kini mulai menghilang melebur tertelan udara. Perkataan Madara tadi sempat memunculkan perasaan aneh dalam hati gadis kecil itu tapi tak digubris olehnya. Lalu Madara menoleh kesamping mencoba melihat gadis yang kekuatanya berniat diambil oleh Madara tadi. Namun dia tak menemukan siapa-siapa.

"Cih, dia kabur"umpat Madara.

Kemudian Madara menghela nafas"haah, apa boleh buat. Sebaiknya aku segera pulang."ujar Madara lalu berlalu dari tempat itu untuk segera pulang.

.

O.o

.

Kini dimalam hari disebuah atap gedung tinggi. Ada seorang gadis kecil nan manis memakai pakaian seperti gothic lolita fashion berwarna hitam sedang duduk ditepian atas sebuah tandon air yang berada diatap gedung tersebut sambil mengayun ngayunkan kakinya memandang bulan yang tampak utuh dan bersinar terang.

Dibelakangnya kini sedang melayang seorang pria muda nan tampan berambut perak dengan sayap biru muda yang bersinar dalam kegelapan malam sambil bersedekap menatapnya.

"ada apa kau memanggilku"Kata pria itu.

"Aku ingin kau melawan seseorang dan ajak dia untuk bergabung dengan kita" jawab gadis kecil itu tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Siapa dia. Apa dia kuat"tanya pria itu.

"ya. Akan kuberitahu dimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya"Ucap gadis tersebut.

"Hn,,baiklah"ujar pria tersebut.

.

O.o

.

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa Madara pergi mengajar di SMA Kuoh dan sekarang sudah jam istirahat. Madara kini sedang tiduran direrumputan halaman belakang sekolah sambil memakan Sandwich yang dibelinya dikantin tadi. Dia berada di sisi miring gundukan seperti bukit diatas lapangan olahraga sambil memadang langit biru yang nampak cerah tanpa awan satupun itu dengan tatapan damai. 'Kadang aku berpikir ada enaknya juga dunia damai. Namun kedamaian itu hanya angan belaka. Harus ada orang yang berada diatas agar semua orang dapat tunduk dan berhenti berperang.' Batinnya merenung cita-cita masa kecilnya.

Namun pemandangan Madara kini dihalangi oleh 2 buah gunung kembar yang ukurannya diluar rata-rata terbungkus oleh seragam sekolah milik wanita yang tampak ketat. Lalu pemiliknya membungkuk dan menampakkan wajah manisnya yang sedang tersenyum kepada pria yang sedang tidur tepat dibawahnya.

"Yare yare, kau menghalangi pandanganku" kata Madara dengan nada jengkel

"ara ara sendirian saja. Boleh aku menemanimu Madara-kun?" tanya pemilik oppai geda tadi yakni Akeno.

"tidak" jawab Madara singkat dengan wajah datar.

"fufufu terima kasih" kata Akeno lalu duduk disamping Madara.

"perasaan tadi aku menjawab tidak" kata Madara menekankan jawabannya tadi.

"aku baru ingat. Jika ingin duduk disini tak perlu minta ijin siapapun" ujar Akeno dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"twitch" sebuah perempatan urat muncul di dahi Madara.

"Aku bawa bento kau mau. Ini masakanku sendiri loh" tawar Akeno sambil membuka kotak berisi bentonya.

"aku sudah makan"jawab Madara datar.

"Aku tahu makanya aku hanya membawa satu jadi kita bagi 2, aku tak bisa menghabiskannya sendirian" ujar akeno.

"aku sudah kenyang, aku ingin pergi keruanganku"ujar Madara yang kini telah duduk dan ingin bangkit berdiri namun-.

.

CKLEEK

.

Madara menoleh ke kakinya. kini kaki Madara terdapat borgol yang terhubung dengan kaki Akeno. Sungguh aneh.

"ufu..fu..fu..fu"Akeno terkikik.

"kau tak boleh pergi sebelum menghabiskan bento ini bersamaku Madara-kun"ujar Akeno

"Yare yare, sejak kapan kau membawa borgol?" tanya Madara kesal.

"ara ara apa kau lupa, kalau aku ini yang paling pandai dalam ilmu sihir di kelompok Rias?"ujar Akeno dengan senyuman.

Ok, Madara melupakan itu. Akeno adalah seorang iblis yang mempunyai pengetahuan tentang ilmu sihir dan sudah terlatih dalam bagaimana menggunakannya, tentu saja menciptakan borgol dari ketiadaan itu adalah hal mudah bagi Akeno. Dengan terpaksa Madara menuruti keinginan Akeno.

Akeno melambai-lambaikan sumpitnya didepan wajah Madara sambil tersenyum. Entah itu tersenyum karena senang atau tersenyum mengejek karena berhasil membuat Madara kehilangan pilihannya.

"Berikan padaku" ujar Madara kesal sambil merampas cepat sumpit yang dilambai-lambaikan Akeno didepan wajahnya.

Madara melihat bento Akeno yang ternyata adalah spagetti dengan tatapan ngeri karena tampilannya sungguh dipenuhi warna merah dan sangat berminyak. Dia belum pernah memakan makanan mewah dari barat itu. Lalu dia melihat Akeno yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Kalau aku mati. Menjauhlah dari pemakamanku." Ujar Madara dengan nada jengkel.

Akeno hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehannya yang merdu seperti biasa.

Madara mengambil spagetti itu satu helai dengan sumpitnya. Minyaknya terlihat menetes, Madara memandang ngeri "uuugh" lalu dia melihat Akeno, dia masih tersenyum sambil menunggu Madara mencoba spagetti buatannya. Dia memandang spagetti disumpitnya lagi dan memandang Akeno lagi. dia terus mengulangi dua perbuatan itu berkali-kali. Dan akhirnya dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu memakan sehelai spagetti itu dengan susuh payah. Kunyah,kunyah,kunyah dan telann. "gleek" madara menelannya seperti orang kesusahan.

Namun Ekspresinya langsung berubah seperti Ekspresi orang kaget seolah baru menyadari sesuatu. 'ini,, enak sekali'batin Madara. Lalu dia melirik Akeno, dia masih menunggu respon Madara terhadap makanannya sambil tersenyum. Madara ingin mengatakan sejujurnya tapi dia merasa gengsi mengakuinya tapi bagaimanapun masakannya sungguh sangat diterima oleh lidah Madara. Padahal dia hanya memakan sehelai saja.

Madara mengela nafas"haaah" dan akhirnya dia mengakui kehebatan Akeno"Baiklah,, aku kalah tuan putri. Masakanmu enak sekali" kata Madara dengan memalingkan wajahnya dari Akeno. Namun dapat dilihat ada sedikit rona merah pada pipi pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut.

Akeno sempat tercengang dengan ucapan Madara dengan rona merah juga menghiasi kedua pipi porselennya. Dalam hati dirinya kegirangan karena akhirnya sesuatu dalam dirinya dapat diakui oleh pria yang telah memikat hatinya itu. Namun ia kembali menampakkan senyum manisnya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sepasang sumpit lagi dan mengambil satu sumpit penuh spagetti dan menyodorkannya pada mulut Madara. "aaa" kata Akeno menyuruh Madara membuka mulutnya.

"aku bisa ma-HAAUP"Akeno langsung menyumpal mulut Madara dengan suapan spagettinya tanpa memberi kesempatan Madara untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"ufufufu"Akeno terkikik geli melihat wajah Madara yang nampak kesusahan menelan spagettinya.

Madara sukses menelan makanannya"Kau ini, biarkan aku makan sendiri" ujar madara.

"ufufufu baiklah"ujar Akeno dengan senyuman. Lalu mereka kembali memakan sekotak spagetti itu berdua dengan sumpit mereka masing-masing tanpa suara. Satu-satunya suara yang dapat didengar hanyalah suara sruput-sruput spagetti. Namun tak berselang lama suara itu tak terdengar. Itu dikarenakan helaian spegetti yang dimakan Akeno ternyata adalah helaian spagetti yang juga sedang dimakan Madara.

Spagetti itu terlihat seperti menyeringai kepada pasangan yang sekarang mulutnya itu sedang dihubungkannya dengan helaian benang yang mempunyai berbagai rasa itu, layaknya Cupid yang sedang menembakkan panah cintanya. Entah spagetti itu sedang mempermainkan mereka atau apa. Yang jelas kini mereka mematung dan menahan nafas mereka. Muka keduanya sudah sangat merah, tidak terkecuali Madara. Mereka saling pandang dengan jarak wajah yang hanya 10 cm karena Sehelai spagetti yang menghubungkan mulut mereka.

Akeno yang pertama kali sadar dengan hal ini. Dirinya tak pernah merencanakan hal ini, siapa sangka karena spagetti buatanya ini dia mendapatkan sesuatu yang mungkin tak akan pernah dia dapatkan. Dia tidak akan mensia-siakan kesempatan emas yang datang padanya kali ini. Dia langsung menyeruput spagetti jahil yang menghubungkan mulutnya dan mulut Madara hingga.

.

CUP

.

Bibir mereka bertemu. Spagetti yang menghubungkan mereka tadi kini tak terlihat karena sudah menyatu dengan kedua bibir makluk berbeda gender tersebut. Mulutnya saling sedot untuk menentukan kemana spaggeti itu akan berlabuh, lebih tepatnya hanya Akeno yang menyedot spagetti itu. Madara melebarkan matanya atas perbuatan Akeno yang sangat berani ini. Sedangkan Akeno menutup matanya. Muka keduanya sangat memerah. Mereka tetap dengan posisi itu seolah menikmati sentuhan bibir lawan mereka hingga-.

.

CKREEK

.

Suara kamera dan kilatan cahayanya menghentikan adegan itu. Mereka berdua menoleh ketempat asal kamera itu. Dan menemukan sipembawanya yakni seorang gadis cupu dengan 2 kuncir rambut yang digulung di kiri dan kanan berwarna coklat. Memakai kacamata minus berwarna pink. Dan jangan lupa tampang mesumnya yang terpampang jelas diwajahnya dialah Kiryuu Aika.

"KIRYUU" ujar Madara dan Akeno bersamaan.

"Kyaa Madara sensei berciuman dengan Akeno Onee-sama !"

"mereka berdua serasi ya"

"uwaaah Sugoi Sensei"

"kyaa mereka berdua romantis"

"oh tidaaaaak koleksi haremku diambil oleh pedofil"

Madara dan Akeno mengedarkan pandangan mereka kesekeliling, rupanya sedari tadi telah ramai orang di lapangan olahraga dibawahnya ini. Dan itu berarti semuanya telah melihat bagaimana mereka berciuman tadi. Wajah mereka merah padam hingga pangkal leher tak terkecuali pria garang yang selalu memasang tampang datar itu dan kalau diperhatikan lebih detail, asap terlihat mengepul dari kepala mereka layaknya cerobong asap. Mereka malu dan juga kesal karena privasi mereka terekspos oleh orang banyak. Namun semua itu salah siapa, siapa juga yang menyuruh mereka berciuman ditempat terbuka yang jelas-jelas ramai karena dibawahnya adalah lapangan olahraga. Madara yang mengambil tindakan pertama kali atas apa yang terjadi.

"Kiryuu berikan kameramu" perintah Madara dengan nada kesal. Madara kali ini sungguh menahan malu karena semua murid muridnya menyorakinya seperti dia menyoraki tim sepak bola favoritnya.

"hihihi, kenapa memangnya sensei. Sensei tidak perlu malu, toh semuanya sudah tahu" goda Kiryuu dengan nada mengejek. Lalu kiryuu mencoba kabur.

"Konoyarou" ucap Madara sambil bangkit berdiri bersiap mengejar Kiryuu yang sudah mengabadikan ciumannya dengan Akeno namun-

.

KRIIING KRIING KRIIING

.

Bel istirahat selesai telah berbunyi. membuat Madara menghentikan niatnya, lagian Kiryuu juga sudah jauh bahkan tak nampak keberadaannya.

"cih sialan anak itu. Dia sama mesumnya dengan Issei"umpat madara.

"ufufufu" Akeno terkikik geli melihat tingkah Madara.

Madara menyadari ternyata Akeno juga masih berada ditempatnya. Dia membuang mukanya dari Akeno. Lalu dia melirik Akeno melalui ekor matanya. Pipinya kembali memerah mengingat kejadian barusan.

"Bisakah kau melepas borgol ini dari kakiku" ujar Madara tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

"baiklah"ujar Akeno lalu mengeluarkan sebuah lingkaran sihir kecil dan memunculkan sebuah kunci dari dalamnya. Lalu dia melepas borgol yang menghubungkannya dengan Madara dengan menggunakan kunci tadi. Setelah itu dia mengemasi bentonya lalu memandang Madara yang masih berdiri memalingkan muka padanya. Dia tersenyum karena tak sengaja melihat rona merah tipis dipipi pria yang menjadi gurunya itu.

"Sampai nanti dikelas Madara-kun" ujar Akeno pada Madara dengan senyum terpatri diwajahnya dan tak lupa rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. Lalu berlalu meninggalkan Madara.

"Haaah"Madara menghela nafas lega. Dia merasa lega bahwa peristiwa yang sangat memalukan baginya itu telah berakhir.

lalu akhirnya dia pergi ketempat jadwal mengajarnya dengan berjalan santai. Dan kalau Madara mengira hal memalukannya cukup sampai disitu saja, maka Madara salah besar.

Ketika sampai dikelas. dirinya kembali harus dipermalukan, karena ketika tiba dikelas hingga jam pelajarannya berakhir dirinya terus digoda oleh siswi-siswi tingkat 3 yang diajarnya dengan berbagai godaan yang membuat Madara harus mencegah keinginannya untuk mengumpat keras-keras.

.

"DASAR REMAJA PUBERTAS"

.

O.o

.

Setelah selesai mengajar, bel pulang pun berbunyi. kini waktunya Madara untuk pulang. Madara segera keluar dari gerbang sekolah lebih cepat agar dirinya tak pulang bersama Akeno, karena selain ingin mencari ketenangan, dia juga masih malu kalau harus bertatap muka dengannya. Dengan ditemani makanannya seperti biasa yang kali ini adalah apel, madara berjalan pulang melewati jalan yang biasa dilewatinya.

"Yare yare, ini adalah hari yang paling memalukan kedua setelah hari dimana Hashirama mengintipku sedang buang air kecil"umpat madara kesal. Dia mengingat hari dimana dirinya latihan bersama Hashirama, waktu itu madara ingin buang air kecil dan dia memutuskan untuk buang air kecil di tebing sungai tapi tiba tiba saja kencingnya macet, dirinya melihat kebelakang ternyata ada Hashirama yang sedang tertawa mengejeknya karena Madara adalah tipe orang yang tidak bisa buang air kecil disaat ada orang dibelakangnya.

"memalukan"umpat Madara wajahnya kian memanas karena sebal dan malu dengan semua kejadian memalukannya.

Madara menyentuh bibirnya. Dia mengingat kembali setiap detik sebelum dirinya berciuman dengan Akeno. Kini seulas senyum terpatri diwajahnya. Ia memandang langit sore yang berwarna biru kekuning kuningan.

'Dasar ! dia benar benar gadis yang nekat' pikir Madara.

Namun sesuatu telah mengacaukan kesenangan akan lamunan Madara. Dia merasakan hawa keberadaan 2 orang yang memiliki kekuatan yang dasyat ditempat yang berbeda seperti menunggu kedatangannya. Kini Dia dapat melihat sesuatu seperti kubah telah mengurung daerah yang dilewatinya untuk pulang kerumah. Dan langit didalamnya berwarna ungu kegelap gelapan dan bergerak gerak seperti aurora di kutub utara. Anehnya lagi Madara tak nampak satu orangpun dalam perjalanan pulangnya kali ini. Namun Madara punya suatu rencana jadi dia melanjutkan perjalanannya melewati tempat biasanya yakni dipinggiran sungai setelah melewati taman sambil menjalankan rencananya.

Setelah berjalan beberapa jauh akhirnya Madara menemukan seorang pria berambut perak sedang terbang diudara dengan menggunakan sayap berwarna biru yang nampak bercahaya sedang menatapnya.

"akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu" ujar pria berambut perak tersebut.

Madara hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datar."siapa kau" tanya Madara.

"ikutlah denganku, bergabung dengan Khaos Bridge"ujar pria itu.

Karena pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Madara diabaikan, Madara memutuskan untuk mengabaikan juga pertanyaan pria tersebut dan kembali berjalan seolah tidak terjadi apa apa.

Melihat Madara yang kembali berjalan dan mengabaikannya. Pria itu turun tepat didepan Madara, mencegahnya pergi.

Madara menatap wajah pria itu sekilas lalu ia kembali berjalan melewati samping tubuh pria itu.

"twitch" kini muncul perempatan didahi pria berambut perak itu.

"jangan mengabaikanku" teriak pria itu lalu ia mengeluarkan kembali sayapnya dan terbang cepat berniat menabrak Madara.

Madara bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan pria tadi semakin mendekat kearahnya. Lalu tanpa melihat kebelakang Madara menggerakan sedikit tubuhnya kesamping kanan membuat dirinya terhindar dari tabrakan pria berambut perak yang terbang cepat kearahnya.

Si pria berambut perak itu langsung terbang tinggi keatas dan menatap Madara yang memandangnya dengan wajah datar.

"cih, reflek yang bagus. Cepat jawab Siapa namamu?"tanya pria itu.

"kau memintaku untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu tapi kau tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa kau berpikir aku akan menjawabnya?" kata Madara dengan nada dingin.

"baiklah namaku Vali Lucifer. Ikutlah denganku bergabung bersama Khaos Bridge" ujar pria berambut perak itu yang ternyata bernama vali.

"apa untungnya denganku?" tanya Madara.

"kau tak akan bertarung denganku dan kau terhindar dari kematian" kata Vali dengan nada mengancam.

"maaf saja. Uchiha Madara tidak pernah menjadi pengikut, dia menjadi pemimpin dan semua orang ingin menjadi pengikutnya" ujar Madara dengan nada dingin. dia merasa musuhnya kali ini lebih kuat berkali-kali lipat dari orang orang yang pernah dilawannya didunia barunya ini.

"kau menarik sekali Uchiha Madara. Aku ingin sekali bertarung denganmu. Kita lihat siapa yang lebih hebat"kata Vali dengan seringai petarungnya.

Madara melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 5 lebih 15 menit."yare yare, baiklah tapi cepatlah. hari ini adalah malam akhir pekan, pertandingan bolaku sebentar lagi akan segera dimulai" ujar Madara dengan nada jengkel karena dia dapat gangguan diakhir pekannya ini.

"Balance Break"ujar vali sambil melakukan gerakan-gerakan aneh seperti Kamen Rider di Tokusatsu yang sering dilihat anak-anak pada hari minggu. Lalu tubuhnya bercahaya dengan warna yang sama dengan warna sayapnya.

[Vanishing Dragon]

Lalu perlahan tubuhnya terlapisi oleh armor mekanik berwarna putih seperti robot Gundam.

[Balance Breaker]

Kembali suara mekanik berbunyi mengakhiri perubahan Vali.

"hoo, kelihatannya menarik. Kalau boleh tahu, apa itu? Apa itu power rangers?!"ujar Madara

"kau ta perlu tahu. Bersiap-siaplah"ujar Vali lalu dia menerjang kebawah kearah Madara bersiap mendaratkan pukulan. Namun ketika pukulannya tinggal beberapa senti lagi terkena wajah Madara tiba tiba dirinya terpental keatas cukup tinggi. Lalu Vali membenarkan posisinya diudara dan menatap Madara. 'apa itu tadi? Sepertinya aku tak bisa menyerangnya secara langsung'

"menarik! Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ini" ujar Vali lalu "sriiing" dia mengeluarkan sebuah bola cahaya sebesar bola basket ditangannya dan menembakkannya kearah Madara.

Blarrr,,,

Bola cahaya itu meledak jauh sebelum mengenai tempat Madara berdiri karena ada sebuah dinding tak kasat mata yang menahan serangan tadi.

"kau bermain tembak tembakkan seperti anak kecil"ujar Madara dengan nada meremehkan.

"baiklah aku juga bisa."lanjut madara.

"Katon Gokkayu no jutsu"Madara merapal jurusnya lalu menembakkan bola api sebesar tubuhnya secara continue dengan 13 kali tembakan.

Vali menghindar dengan cara terbang zig zag tapi ada beberapa bola api yang akan mengenainya namun Vali menahannya dengan memunculkan lingkaran sihir berwarna biru sebesar bola api itu.

Vali tak tinggal diam dia juga mengeluarkan bola cahayanya lagi dan kembali melemparnya dan kembali sebuah dinding tak kasat mata itu menahan serangannya

Mereka saling lempar tembakkan. vali terus menghindar dan menahan serangan Madara dengan lingkaran sihirnya dan membalas tembakkan Madara.

Sedangkan Madara dia tetap diam di tempat karena dia menangkis setiap serangan Vali dengan Shinra tensei, jika diselang interfal dimana dirinya tak bisa menggunakan Shinra tenseinya dia menggunakan akar yang ditumbuhkannya menggunakan jukai kotan untuk dijadikan perisainya dan kembali menyerang Vali dengan menggunakan Gokkayu no jutsu. Jadi Madara tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

Blarr blarr

Blarr blaar

Blaar blaar

Blaarr blaarr

Blaarrr blaaarr

Suara ledakan menjadi suara yang mendominasi ditempat tersebut.

.

Sementara itu digedung yang tak jauh dari pertarungan madara dan Vali. Ada seorang gadis muda nan imut dengan wajah datar yang duduk dipinggir atap gedung sedang menyaksikan pertarungan dasyat dari kedua pria dengan warna rambut berbeda itu. 'Uchiha Madara dia menarik sekali' batin gadis itu

Tiba tiba ada tangan seseorang yang menawarinya apel. Tanpa sadar dia menerima apel itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari medan pertarungan dan memakan sedikit apel itu. Beberapa detik kemudian dia keget dan tersadar ada orang lain selain dirinya yang berada diatap gedung ini. Dirinya menoleh dan melihat pria yang sedang bertarung dengan Vali kini sedang berjongkok dan juga menyaksikan pertarungan yang sama dengannya sambil memakan apel yang sama dengan apel yang dibawanya. Yah,, dialah Uchiha Madara.

"kau,,,bagaimana bisa"gadis itu tercengang.

Mendengar gadis itu memanggilnya, Madara menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya. "apanya? Krepss"tanya Madara lalu kembali memakan apelnya.

"kenapa kau berada disini. "tanya gadis itu

"memangnya tidak boleh" ujar Madara dengan nada jutek.

"Lalu yang disana itu siapa?" tanya gadis itu sambil menuding Madara yang sedang bertarung dengan Vali.

"ohh, yang disana itu juga aku. Tadi saat bertarung aku tak sengaja melihatmu enak enakkan disini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk bergabung denganmu disini." bohong Madara, padahal dirinya yang sedang bertarung dengan vali itu adalah MokuBunshinnya. Madara membuat mokubunshin itu saat menyadari hawa dari kekuatan 2 orang yang sedang menunggunya ini dan memutuskan untuk membagi tugas menemui 2 orang itu karena mereka berada ditempat yang berbeda.

Gadis itu sadar dari acara tercengangnya dan kembali memasang wajah datar namun kali ini tampak sedikit lengkungan dari bibir mungil gadis tersebut. "kau menarik sekali Uchiha Madara. Bagaimana caramu sehingga aku tidak dapat merasakan hawa keberadaanmu disampingku?" tanya gadis itu

"biasa aja kali."ujar Madara lalu memakan kembali apelnya. Yah,,memang untuk hal seperti ini adalah hal biasa baginya yang merupakan seorang shinobi. Karena inti dari seorang shinobi adalah bisa menyembunyikan hawa keberadaannya dari semua makluk. Namun didunia shinobi meskipun Madara sangat terlatih dengan kemampuannya dalam menyembunyikan hawa keberadaannya, Madara biasanya malah mengumbar hawa keberadaanya untuk menjatuhkan mental lawannya. Yahh,, karena jika mereka tahu hawa keberadaan ini milik seorang Uchiha Madara mereka pasti akan bergetar ketakutan dan berlari tunggang langgang.

"menarik sekali, sebenarnya kau ini apa Uchiha Madara"tanya gadis itu.

"apa maksudmu dengan **kau ini apa,** memangnya aku ini barang?"Madara mendelik kearah gadis itu.

"kau,, apa kau sejenis iblis,malaikat, atau apa"tanya gadis itu.

"aku hanya manusia tidak biasa. Kau,,bukannya kau gadis cebol yang kemarin dikepung oleh tikus bersayap yang sering berkeliaran disini?" kata Madara dengan santainya.

"twitch"perempatan urat muncul didahi gadis yang dipanggil cebol oleh Madara itu.

"apa maksudmu mata bunglon" bentak gadis itu sembari mengeluarkan banyak lingkaran sihir yang mengelilingi Madara lalu-

.

BLLAAAAAAAAR

.

Ledakan besar terjadi hingga membuat gelombang energi sampai 1km disekeliling area. Untung mereka diatas atap sehingga gelombang energi itu tak mengenai gedung2 disekelilingnya dan hanya mengenai udara ditempat tinggi tersebut.

Asap mengepul ditempat ledakan serangan gadis cebol tadi. Lalu angin kencang berhembus membawa pergi asap itu dan menampakkan Madara yang kini berdiri terlapisi oleh seperti kerangka rusuk manusia berwarna biru transparan.

'kekuatanya dasyat sekali bahkan shinra tenseiku tak dapat menahannya hingga membuatku harus menggunakan ini" batin Madara.

.

KRAAK

.

GRUOHH BUMM BUMM

Tiba-tiba saja gedung yang dipijak Madara dan gadis cebol itu runtuh. Madara melompat keatap gedung lainnya yang berada tak jauh dari gedung yang roboh itu. Sedangkan gadis kecil itu kini melayang diudara seperti dirinya berdiri di daratan seolah udara itu dapat dipijak oleh kakinya.

Vali yang kini sedang terbang melayang di udara mengedarkan kepalanya ketempat suara ledakan itu. 'ledakan itu berasal dari tempat Ophis' batin Vali.

Lalu dia kembali menoleh ke Madara yang dihadapinya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja muncul akar yang tumbuh dari tanah didepan madara dan menerjang keatas berusaha menjerat kaki Vali. Namun tak berhasil karena Vali dapat menghindar dengan mudah dengan kecepatan cahayanya.

'dia sangat cepat'batin Madara.

"kau menari dengan sangat bagus" ejek Madara karena Vali hanya bisa terbang menjauh darinya tak mau berhadapan secara langsung dengan adu pukul dengannya. Padahal justru Vali yang ingin sekali beradu pukul dengan Madara agar dia dapat bersentuhan dan segera memakai kemampuan khususnya, Tapi Madara sama sekali tak bisa didekati.

Vali menyeringai dari balik helm armornya"menarik sekali, kau bisa mengimbangiku yang hanya mengeluarkan 10% kekuatanku." Ujar Vali dengan seringai petarungnya.

Mendengar pernyataan Vali membuat Madara Tersenyum sinis, pasalnya dia hanya mengeluarkan kekuatanya tak lebih dari 5% itupun hanya mokutonBunshin yang sedang dilawan Vali saat ini.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Bisakah kau menahan ini"ujar Vali lalu "sriiiiiingg"ia mengeluarkan bola cahayanya yang ukurannya sebesar tubuhnya melalui kedua tangannya. Lalu ia tembakkan kearah Madara.

Madara langsung membuat segel tangan lalu"Katon gokkayu no jutsu" Madara membuat bola api dalam sekali serang bukan lagi secara continue sebesar 7 kali ukuran tubuhnya. Lalu dia menembakkannya kearah Vali.

.

BLAAAAAARRR

.

Bola cahaya yang bertemu dengan bola api itu saling beradu dan mengakibatkan ledakan gelombang energi yang dasyat hingga membuat gedung yang berada dekat disekelilingnya hancur.

Asap tebal bertebaran dimana-mana. Lalu sedikit demi sedikit menghilang dan menampakkan orang-orang yang berada didalamnya. Vali dan Ophis yang terbang melayang diudara, lalu 2 Madara yang berdiri bersedekap di daratan yang talah menjadi kawah itu.

"hohoho, kau hebat sekali Uchiha Madara" puji Vali

"apa hanya itu kemampuanmu" tanya Madara.

"hahaha sepertinya kau masih bisa menghiburku" Vali tertawa riang dengan sikap Madara.

Sedangkan Madara dan Ophis hanya memasang wajah datar. Mereka saling pandang untuk beberapa waktu seolah menikmati pesona mata lawan mereka hingga.

"kau menarik sekali Uchiha Madara. Baiklah, sepertinya sudah waktunya bersungguh sungguh"ujar Vali lalu ia membentangkan sayapnya lebar-lebar. Lalu muncul seperti gelombang udara yang dapat dilihat Mata di samping sayapnya.

[HALF DIMENSION]

Suara mekanik terdengar telinga semua makluk yang berada disana. Lalu Vali merentangkan tangan kirinya kearah Madara.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Madara perlahan menciut seperti dijepit oleh sebuah ruang berdistorsi.

Madara tercengang. 'ada apa dengan tubuhku. Ini seperti terhisap oleh kamui namun ini rasanya mempunyai fungsi yang berbeda' batin Madara syok.

"Limbo Hengoku" ujar Madara sambil memfokuskan matanya ke Vali.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Vali yang sedang berkonsetrasi dengan kemampuannya terpental ribuan meter seperti tertinju sesuatu yang tak kasat mata hingga menembus puluhan gedung dan berakhir menabrak ujung langit biru yang terlihat bergerak seperti animasi dari foto berformat gif. Beberapa gedung yang mengenai punggunya pertama kali itu runtuh lalu-.

BUMMM

KRAAK

Langit yang ditabrak Vali retak seolah langit itu merupakan kerak dinding pada sebuah rumah. Lalu kerak langit itu tiba-tiba saja pecah dan semua kerak langit yang terhubung dengannya juga pecah. Gedung-gedung yang hancur didalamnya seketika kembali seperti sedia kala juga kerusakan lingkungan akibat dari pertarungan tadi. dan dapat dilihat telah ramai orang orang di pemukiman kota. namun karena keberadaan Madara dan 2 musuhnya itu cukup jauh yakni di pinggiran sungai, jadi orang orang yang berlalu lalang dipinggaran kota itu tak menyadari keberadaan mereka.

Ophis yang melihat kejadian barusan terkesima oleh kekuatan Madara. Bagaimana tidak? Madara berhasil mengantisipasi serangan Vali dengan cara menyerangnya dengan sesuatu yang tak dapat dilihat oleh mata hingga membuat Vali terlempar ribuan meter dari tempatnya melayang dan membuat kerak dimensi hancur. Dan itu semua dilakukannya hanya dengan menatap obyek yang akan diserangnya. 'kekuatan yang luar biasa' batin Ophis. Dia menginginkan itu semua. Sedangkan Madara telah kembali seperti sedia kala dan kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

Vali mencoba bangkit berdiri. Kini White Dragon Armor dari Balance Breakernya telah hancur karena tabrakannya dengan puluhan gedung tadi. Kepalanya berlumuran darah begitu juga beberapa bagian dari tubuhnya. Dirinya tersenyum seolah menikmati kesakitan akibat terlempar hampir 4km oleh serangan tak kasat mata Madara.

"hahahaha, aku sudah meremehkannya. Dia patut untuk ku kalahkan" ujar Vali. lalu ia membentangkan kembali sayapnya dan terbang cepat ketempat Ophis dan Madara berada.

"sepertinya itu tadi sedikit menjinakkanmu" ujar Madara kepada Vali yang baru datang sambil menyerap Mokubunshinya dengan tangannya seperti tersedot oleh sedotan.

"hahahaha kau mengagumkan Uchiha Madara. Kau berhasil memojokkanku."ujar Vali. Madara tak menanggapinya sama sekali.

"menyenangkan sekali bukan Albion. Sepertinya orang ini pantas menyaksikan juggernaut Drive kita Albion" Vali berbicara entah pada siapa.

"[kendalikan dirimu, Vali. Itu bukanlah keputusan yang bijak]" suara mekanik terdengar dari sayap biru Vali seolah berbicara dengan pemiliknya.

"aku akan mengalahkannya sekarang juga" ujar Vali dengan seringai petarungnya.

"sudah cukup Vali" ujar Ophis menghentikan Vali yang akan menggunakan Juggernaut Drivenya.

"apa maksudmu" kata Vali tak terima Ophis mengehentikan pertarungannya yang akan segera berada dipuncaknya.

"kerak dimensinya telah hilang dan kita sekarang kembali kedunia nyata jadi kau tak bisa sembarangan mengumbar kekuatanmu"ujar Ophis dengan wajah datar. Lalu Ophis kini mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Madara yang juga memasang wajah datar.

"Aku sangat terkesan denganmu Madara, Kemampuanmu sangat unik. Jadi kuberikan kau penawaran spesial. Jika kau mau ikut denganku bergabung dengan Khaos Bridge, aku akan mengabulkan semua keiinginanmu. Bagaimana ?" kata Ophis memberikan penawaran.

"Aku tak butuh hal seperti itu, aku bisa mendapatkan semua yang ku mau jika aku menginginkannya. Dan sudah kubilang Uchiha Madara tak pernah mengikuti siapapun, dia menjadi pemimpin dan semua orang ingin jadi pengikutnya." Ujar Madara dengan angkuhnya.

"kalau begitu menikahlah denganku" ujar Ophis dengan tampang datar namun kali ini ada rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi chubbynya.

"eh" Seketika 2 orang laki-laki yang berada disana syok, kaget bukan Main terutama Madara yang kini terlihat rona merah juga menghiasi masing masing pipinya. Lalu mereka berdua menampar pipi mereka masing masing.

"APA INI MIMPI" ujar vali dan Madara serentak.

"kau juga Mendengarnya"tanya Madara pada Vali dengan wajah syok. Vali menganggukan kepalanya dengan wajah yang tak kalah syok dari Madara. Lalu Madara kembali memandang Ophis yang masih memandang Madara dengan tatapan datar dan rona merah yang masih menghiasi pipinya.

"Bagaimana? Jika kau menikah denganku, kau akan menjadi pemimpin Khaos Bridge. Karena aku adalah pemimpin Khaos Bridge, itu berarti apa yang kupimpin adalah milik suamiku" ujar Ophis.

"yare yare, aku tidak berminat" ujar Madara sambil memalingan muka. Kini pipinya mulai panas mendengar ocehan gadis imut yang melamarnya ini hingga membuatnya malu tak tertahankan.

"eh,, kenapa. Bukannya kau ingin menjadi pemimpin" tanya Ophis. Dia kaget karena Madara menolaknya. Padahal dia memang sudah merencanakan ini dari awal agar Madara mau menjadi suaminya.

"kalau aku tidak mau ya tidak mau" ujar Madara dengan nada jengkel.

"ayolah,, dengan kekuatan unikmu itu dan kekuatanku sebagai dewa naga, jika kita menikah nanti dan kita punya anak. Aku yakin anak kita nanti akan mempunyai kekuatan yang tak terkalahkan dan dapat menghancurkan dunia ini hanya dengan menatapnya saja" ujar Ophis dengan nada memohon tapi tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

"dewa naga?"kata Madara memandang Ophis dengan tampang bingung. Ophis menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu Madara memandang Vali. Vali hanya mengusap-ngusap keningnya seperti orang sakit kepala. Madara sempat berpikir sejenak.

"aku tetap tidak mau" kata Madara. Lalu dia memalingkan badannya berniat melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.

"baiklah. Jika kau tidak mau menikah denganku, Aku akan terus membuatmu melihatku dan memikirkanku dimanapun kau berada hingga kau mau menikahiku" ujar Ophis.

"terserah kau" ujar Madara sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Dia berpikir Ophis hanya menakut-nakutinya saja. Kini dia semakin menjauh dari Ophis dan Vali.

Ophis tersenyum mendengarnya. Sedangkan Vali, kini kepalanya tambah pening mendengarkan pembicaraan Madara dan pemimpinnya yang nglantur itu.

"kau habis kerasukan setan apa jadi seperti ini" tanya Vali sambil mengurut-ngurut keningnya.

"aku pasti akan punya anak denganya"ujar Ophis dengan senyuman.

.

O.o

.

Madara berjalan dengan lunglai menuju rumahnya. Hari ini banyak kejadian yang membuat Madara kesal dan malu. Dia merutuki semua gadis yang membuatnya malu itu dalam hati.

"sialan, hari ini adalah hari yang paling memalukan. Ada apa dengan gadis gadis itu!" umpat Madara kesal.

.

TBC

.

.

Saya tahu,, saya tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan !(mungkin). Pertarungannya kurang greget ya? Gak ada dari mereka bertiga yang mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh apalagi Ophis. Mungkin Cuma Vali yang hampir mengeluarkan separuh kekuatannya. Tapi tetap masih kurang greget. Pengennya sih mati'in Vali hari ini juga tapi saya masih butuh Vali untuk Chapter-chapter depan, jadi dibiarin hidup dulu yah.

Ngomong-ngomong Gmana adegan ciumannya agak kaku ya, maaf ini pengalaman pertama saya membuat adegan ciuman. Cukup segitu dulu, jangan sampe masuk lumatan-lumatan yang panas, ni masih bulan puasa.

Sekarang saatnya balas review chapter kemarin yang gak login. Yang login seperti biasa saya balas via PM. :

Samehada789 : ok ini udah lanjut silahkan kalau mau baca terima kasih juga pujiannya. Kalau untuk jurus rumah kayunya? entahlah yang pasti bisa, karena belindung dari hujan saja bisa berarti ada jenis kayu dari mokuton itu yang membuat kebal terhadap air. Terima kasih udah mau review kalau boleh review lagi hehehe.

Sora : g tentu sih updatenya tergantung reviewnya juga. Semakin banyak reviewnya semakin cepat updatenya. Terima kasih udah mau review, kalau boleh review lagi hehehe.

Guest : ?! - tuh apa'an ya mkstnya, apa itu pujian?("GR banget lu thor"madara tiba2 nongol. "diam kau mata bunglon"). Tapi yang jelas maksih udAh mau review kalau boleh review lagi hehehe.

Asd : ok ni udah lanjut silahkan kalau mau baca. Terima kasih udah mau review kalau boleh review lagi hehehe.

VinZ : ok ini udah lanjut silAHkan dinikmati. Gpp gak login yang penting udah mau review saya sudah sangat berterima kasih. Dan kalau boleh review lagi hehehe.

Kei : Ok sangkyuu. Terima kasih udah mau update kalau boleh review lagi hehehe.

Hanna : ok ini udah update silahkan. Terima kasih udah mau review dan kalau boleh review lagi hehehe.

Hannna : ya Madara emank dari dulu mah udah Overpowered. Tapi ini bakal aku ilangin dikit kekuatannya untuk beberapa makluk misalnya untuk dewa genjutsu gak mempan . Biar penggemar DXD juga seneng lihatnya. Tapi tenang saja kekuatannya tetap gila. Terima kasih udah mau review kalau boleh review lagi.

Felicia : ok thanks kalau menurut felica-san seru. Ya memang begitullah karena kempuan charakter2 Naruto unik2. Kekuatannya Madara g bakal kok digabungin ama kekuatan DXd cukup itu doank nanti tambah powerfull kalau ditambah2 tambahin, tapi mungkin dichapter belasan Cuma sebetar( itu masih mungkin). Yah kalau masalah lebih hebat DXD atau Naruto tu pendapatnya bakal beda2. Terima kasih udah mau review kalau boleh review lagi.

Anatasya : ok sangkyuu. I love Madara OOC too. Terima kasih udah mau review kalau boleh review lagi.

Veraa lanaa : ok sangkyuu. Pasti ini bakal lanjut tapi g tentu updatenya tergantung reviewnya juga. Semakin banyak reviewnya semakin cepat updatenya. Terima kasih udah mau review, kalau boleh review lagi hehehe.

Uchihakepin234 : saya senang kalau pembaca banyak yang suka. Tapi kalau siapa yg lebih kuat itu pendapatnya beda2 kalau saya pasti tetap anime Naruto karena kemampuan mereka unik2. Kalau untuk updatenya g tentu sih updatenya tergantung reviewnya juga. Semakin banyak reviewnya semakin cepat updatenya. Terima kasih udah mau review, kalau boleh review lagi hehehe.

Erta : ok setuju banget itu. Terima kasih udah mau review, kalau boleh review lagi hehehe.

Puspita dewi : wah jangan donk. Kalau dunia DXD ancur nanti dimarahin deh ama kang Ichiei ishibumi menchak2.

Keanu : ok sangkyuu. Kalau untuk Akatsuki. Pnginya sih gitu tapi udah banyak yg make. Terima kasih udah mau review, kalau boleh review lagi hehehe.

Dmadara123 : ok thanks. I Love Madara too. . Terima kasih udah mau review, kalau boleh review lagi hehehe. (bisa bahasa indonesia kan)

Tonerii111 : Ok ini udah lanjut. Terima kasih udah mau review kalau boleh minta reviewnya lagi hehehe.

Mei : wah kalau Kaguya terlalu itu. Madara disini udah ekstrim banget. Tapi nanti dichapter pertengahan bakal muncul satu karakter dari Naruto lagi.

Fatmawati : Ok sangkyuu. Terus ikuti ceritanya nanti lak ketahuan, hehehe! Terima kasih udah mau review. Ficnya udah lanjut silahkan dinikmati kalau boleh minta reviewnya lagi.

Mawar : ok ini udah lanjut silahkan dinikmati. Ficnya udah lanjut kalau boleh minta reviewnya lagi hehehe.

Erick : ok sangkyuu ini udah lanjut silahkan dinikmati. Terima kasih udah mau review kalau boleh minta reviewnya lagi

.

.

Untuk jadwal updatenya. maaf gak nentu bisa lama bisa cepat, tergantung reviewnya juga. Semakin banyak reviewnya semakin cepat updatenya !

"login aja jarang,, pa ngerti reviewnya banyak pa gak ?" madara dengan nada malas seperti biasa

"diam kau. Ketahuan nanti, Gak ada yang mau review!."

"ara ara author-san kok ciumannya Cuma tempel bibir doank, gak asik tau!" Akeno ngambeek

"masih bulan puasa Akeno-chan. nanti kalau udah lepas bulan puasa kamu mau lemon sekalian gak masalah!"

"hontoukah! Bersiap-siaplah Madara-kun!" akeno kegirangan lalu tersenyum kearah Madara.

"gleek"madara meneguk ludah. 'aku punya firasat buruk dengan senyuman itu'

"menikahlah denganku" Ophis tiba2 datang dengan tampang datarnya.

"ni kenapa lagi cebol datang kemari" umpat sang author yang tampan ini.

"siapa yang kau panggil cebol author Brengseeeeek" Ophis mengeluarkan lingkran sihir raksasa lalu-

.

.

KaBOOOOOUUUUUMMM

.

Tepar tu authornya.

.

Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan. Bagi yang berkenan minta reviewnya kalau boleh !


	4. Chapter 4

Update spesial hari raya Idul Fitri. Yah,, meskipun lebih awal 2 hari. Tapi yang pasti kalian bisa berkumpul bersama keluarga dihari raya sambil menertawakan tulisan saya sekalian buat dosa baru #khahahahaha.

Waah kemarin banyak yang review tentang penulisan saya. Yah, saya bisa menerima itu lagian saya memang penulis amatir, saya sendiri sudah merasa kalau ada yang salah dengan tulisan saya tapi tak tau apa yang salah. Saya memang paling bingung dengan penggunaan tanDA baca. Jadi kalau ada yang menemukan penempatan tanda baca yang salah, tolong sebutkan dikotak review dan tolong berikan contoh benarnya. Soalnya jika saya sendiri yang mengorreksi tentu saya akan berkata tidak ada yang salah. jadi mohon bantuannya ya.

Chapter kali ini tak sengaja tercipta karena saya membaca review lama dari salah satu reviewer dikotak review saya. Dari Satu kalimatnya itu entah kenapa kepikiran cerita seperti ini. Jadi bagi yang merasa, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak. Kamu bisa mendapatkan kata-katamu itu di bagian akhir chapter ini. Ok tak usah buang waktu lagi langsung saja ini dia :

.

.

Madara DXD : a Savior or Tormentor

Chapter 4 : penyelamatan Asia

Disclaimer : Yang pasti bukan punya saya

Author : ini baru saya~ Anggarda sang El23

Rating : M

Pair : nanti lak ketahuan sendiri

Warning : Mungkin OOC, mungkin Pasaran, mungkin aneh, dan berbagai kemungkinan lainnya, jadi waspadalah.

.

.

.

Sabtu adalah akhir pekan yang cerah. Cocok sekali dihari yang indah seperti ini untuk berefresshing dan menyegarkan kepala setelah beberapa hari melakukan rutinitas yang membebani setiap syaraf tubuh maupun jiwa. Namun bagi beberapa orang, meskipun hari sabtu itu termasuk akhir pekan, mereka tetap harus melakukan rutinitasnya. Sebagai contoh suster rumah sakit, pelayan restoran, pelajar, dan sebagainya. Namun itu tak berlaku bagi seorang pelajar SMA berambut cokelat bertampang mesum yang kini sedang memegang gagang stir mobil dan membelok-belokkannya cepat layaknya seorang pembalap.

"inilah pembalap paling cepat dan paling tampan didunia, Hyodou Issei" pelajar yang kita ketahui bernama Issei itu berkata dengan girang-. ralat, maksudnya dengan narsisnya.

Broom brom broooooom

Dia menginjak pedal gas dan mememajukan tongkat perseneling yang ada disampingnya. Dilayar kaca yang berada didepannya nampak sebuah mobil yang dikendalikannya menyalip dua mobil di tikungan dengan posisi nyepoot.

"cepatnya ! kamu hebat Issei-san!" disampingnya seorang gadis muda berambut pirang panjang mengenakan pakaian seperti suster gereja sedang menyorakinya layakanya seporter.

'huhuhuhu, lihatlah Asia ! jatuh hatilah dengan kemampuan menyetirku' batin Issei tengah menyeringai.

Broom brom Brooooumm

Winggg

Peng

Braak braak braaak

Mobil yang dikendalikannya oleng dan tabrakan beruntun pun tak terelakkan hingga akhirnya terjadi ledakan besar.

BOOOOUUUUUMMMMM

VAILED, YOU LOSE

"apa-apaan ini stirnya tidak berfungsi saat aku hampir menang. Pemiliknya ini sengaja agar pengunjung yang bermain kalah, siaalann" Issei mengumpat keras-keras.

Setelah puas mengumpat dan menendang game balapan yang dimainkannya tadi, Issei menoleh kesamping dan sadar bahwa Asia tak berada disampingnya lagi. lalu dia berkeliling mencari Asia. Rupanya Asia kini tengah berdiri dan menempelkan wajahnya dikaca game pengait boneka. Matanya tampak berkerlip melihat salah satu boneka yang berada didalam. Boneka itu berbentuk seperti tikus lucu berwarna kuning, itu adalah salah satu karakter yang populer dijepang maupun diluar negri, itulah Rache-kun. Issei terkekeh melihat wajah manis Asia yang menempel di kaca jendela game tersebut yang nampak seperi bayi.

"Asia, apa kamu suka Rache-kun?" tanya Issei yang kini sudah berada disamping Asia.

"ummm bu-bukan et-etoo" asia nampak kikuk dengan wajah yang memerah. Lalu Asia mengangguk mengakuinya dengan malu-malu.

"khehehe, kalau begitu aku akan mengambilnya untukmu" issei berkata sambil terkekeh melihat wajah Asia yang sangat manis jika sedang menginginkan sesuatu.

"eh? Ta-tapi..!" kata Asia terbata

"tenang saja. Aku pasti bisa mendapatkannya untukmu" ujar Issei dengan lantang.

Issei langsung saja memasukkan koin dan mulai mengendalikan kait geme itu. Pertama kali mencoba, boneka itu terlepas dari pengaitnya. Kedua juga meleset total. Ketiga dan keempat juga meleset. Pada percobaan kelima akhirnya Issei berhasil mendapatkannya.

"yes, Akhirnya berhasil" kata Issei kegirangan. Lalu issei mengambil boneka itu dan memberikannya pada Asia. "silahkan Asia"

"terima kasih Issei-san, aku akan merawat boneka ini" kata Asia dengan begitu senangnya sambil memeluk boneka itu didadanya.

"hey, hey, Kalau satu boneka saja bisa membuatmu sesenang itu. Kalau begitu aku akan mengambilkan lebih banyak boneka lagi untukmu" kata Issei, namun asia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tidak. Rache-kun ini adalah lambang pertemuan menggembirakanku dengan Issei-san. Karena aku hanya bertemu dengan Issei-san hari ini, aku akan merawat baik-baik boneka ini" kata Asia dengan tersenyum lembut pada Issei.

"oke ! kita masih baru mulai! Asia kita akan bermain dan bersenang-senang seharian penuh! Ikuti aku !" kata Issei sambil meraih tangan Asia dan menuju permaian lainnya.

"ya" kata Asia.

Saat mereka berkeliling mencari permainan apa yang akan dimainkan selanjutnya, Issei tak sengaja melihat seorang pria yang tak asing baginya. Lalu ia dan Asia menghampiri pria berambut reven panjang yang sedang memegang pistol berwarna merah itu.

Dorr

Dorr

Dod dor

Doorr

"hahahaha kena penismu. Rasakan itu, kabangganmu itu nanti malam takkan bisa genjoot diranjang. Hahahaha" pria itu tertawa gila layaknya psikopat begitu sosok bertopi koboi yang berada pada layar didepannya itu terkena tembakkan dibagian selangkangan yang pasti membuat senjata kebanggaan pria itu mengalami mal-fungsi.

"Madara Sensei" kata Issei yang kini telah berada disamping pria psikopat itu yang ternyata adalah Madara gurunya. Sementara Asia, dia bersembunyi dibalik lengan Issei sambil melihat takut-takut Madara yang nampak menakutkan baginya karena dia merasa familiar dengan tingkah itu. Tentu saja siapa yang tak takut melihat pria gondrong bertubuh kekar yang tengah tertawa seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang kabur sedang berada ditempat umum seperti game center ini.

Merasa seseorang memanggil namanya, Madara menoleh keasal suara. "Issei. Sedang apa kau disini? Kau bolos sekolah? Astaga, kau bolos sekolah dan berkencan dengan seorang gadis di game center ini dengan masih berseragam sekolah? Bagimana kalau ada Razia? Kau pikir aku takkan kena batunya karena gurumu ini ada ditempat kejadian dan bla bla bla..." Madara berceloteh panjang lebar menceramahi Issei yang kini menunduk dan sedang bertahan dari derasnya kuah Madara yang bercucuran mengenai wajahnya. Sedangkan Asia dia masih bersembunyi dibalik lengan Issei namun kini wajahnya tampak memerah, itu mungkin karena dia mendengar kata bahwa dirinya **kencan** dengan Issei.

"haah yare yare! lihatlah gara-gara kau, aku kalah" kata Madara kesal sambil menunjuk papan layar yang bertuliskan GAME OVER. Jelas saja, siapa suruh dia berceramah ditengah permainan.

"maafkan aku. sensei sendiri kenapa berada disini?" tanya Issei. Kacau sudah hari ini, dirinya berpikir dia bisa bersenang-senang dengan Asia sepanjang hari namun ternyata tidak. 'haah, seharusnya aku tidak menghampiri orang ini' batinnya

"Mainlah. apa lagi?" jawab Madara santai.

'itu sudah jelas, selain main apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan ditempat seperti ini' batin Issei sweatdrop. "maksudku sensei tidak mengajar disekolah hari ini?" tanya Issei

"hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal mengajar. Jadi hari sabtu dan minggu adalah hari liburku." jawab Madara dan Issei hanya bisa bungkam mendengarkan Madara.

"haah"madara mengehembuskan nafas berat. "apa boleh buat, karena kau sudah berada disini temani aku bermain. Ajak juga pacarmu itu" kata Madara yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berbalik dari awalnya dan malah mengajaknya ikut bermain hingga membuat Issei Jawsdrop ditempat. Sedangkan Asia kini wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus setelah mendengar kata **pacar** dari Madara, meskipun dia tak terlalu mengerti bahasa jepang tapi kalau untuk kata-kata yang seperti itu tentu akan langsung diterima otaknya.

"ayo,, apa yang kau tunggu" tanya Madara menautkan alisnya melihat Issei tak kunjung mengikutinya.

Issei tersadar dari acara Jawsdropnya "Ha'i sensei. Asia ayo" kata Issei sambil meraih tangan Asia dan mulai mengekori Madara.

.

Mereka sampai disebuah game berlayar lebar dan terdapat beberapa ornamen bola dan juga bendera-bendera negara didunia.

"ayo kita main Winning Eleven" kata Madara semangat.

"aku baru tahu sensei suka bermain game bola." Kata Issei dengan terkesima. Yah,, siapa yang tidak terksima jika melihat seorang guru yang seharusnya berurusan dengan hal-hal yang merepotkan malah menjadi seorang Gamers yang gila bola.

"kau baru tahu ya?! Ayo duduk, cepat kita main" kata Madara yang kini sudah duduk dikursi yang disediakan. Sebelum duduk Issei menoleh kesamping memandang Asia, Asia nampak kagum dengan layar yang nampak besar itu, dia nampak berbinar seperti ingin main.

"Asia kau duduklah. Kau bisa mainkankan?" tanya Issei

"tidak.. Sedikit sih." Kata Asia malu-malu.

"kalau begitu mainlah, bule sepertimu pasti juga pandai mengenai bola. Santai saja. Sensei, Asia akan menjadi lawan pertamamu" Kata Issei sambil terkekeh.

"Yare yare, apa kau baru saja meremehkanku. Kau menyuruhku bermain dengan seorang gadis?" kata Madara dengan nada jengkel.

"Sensei, justru kau yang meremehkannya. Dia itu orang Roma, dia berasal dari kota bola. Negara yang menjadi juara dunia tahun 2006" kata Issei

"hpppfrrt, bagaimanapun dia wanita. Baiklah ayo cepat kita main nona" ajak Madara. Namun Asia tak kunjung duduk.

"dia juga belum terlalu pandai bahasa jepang. Hanya sedikit yang dia pahami" kata Issei sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Asia ayo cepat mainlah"

Asia langsung duduk dan mulai bermain bersama Madara. Mereka nampak menikmati permainan ini. Tapi kalau untuk Madara, menikmati bukanlah kata yang pas digunakan untuk mendiskripsikan dirinya. Kenapa tidak? Lihat saja sendiri.

"OPER! OPER!"

"KANAN! KANAN!"

"SLEDING AYO SLEDING !"

"INJAK! INJAK LEHER KIPERNYA! INJAK"

"sensei! kau ingin membunuh semua pemain yang ada disana ya ?!" kata Issei Sweatdrop. Asia hanya menikmati kegilaan pria disampingnya itu sambil sesekali terkikik geli melihat tingkahnya yang kelewat gila.

"ahh. Sial, kebobolan lagi" kata Madara kesal.

"ahh... masak baru menit ke 15 sensei udah kebobolan 23 kali. Ini sepak bola pa Badminton ?!" kata Issei meremehkan Madara.

"tenang, tenang,, santai aja. Jagoan emang gitu, selalu menang belakangan" kata Madara santai.

"hihihihi" Asia terkikik geli melihat Issei dan Madara, dia pasti sudah bisa menebak apa yang dibicarakan guru dan murid itu.

"banyak alasan." Kata Issei.

"banyak bicara kau. Kau sendiri bagaimana, ayo sini coba lawan aku."kata Madara.

"baik ! Asia aku akan melawannya" kata Issei. Asia hanya menganggukakan kepalanya, lalu bergantian tempat dengan Issei.

Kini gantian Issei yang melawan Madara. Kalau dilihat kemampuan Issei lebih payah dari pada Asia, namun tetap saja Madara masih kalah bermain dengan Issei.

"bahh.. payah, masak sensei kalah 3-0 lagi ?!" ejek Issei.

"hahaha ! aku sengaja, biar membuatmu senang dulu" kata Madara.

"aku udah biasa senang sensei, bikin aku sedih donk! Cepetan" kata Issei dengan nada mengejek

"cihh, baiklah" kata Madara kesal. Terlihat kobaran api dimatanya. Lalu ia mulai bermain dengan sungguh-sungguh.

.

SKIPP TIME

.

Hari sudah mulai sore. Tiga orang tadi kini sedang bejalan keluar dari game center yang mereka kunjungi akhir pekan ini sambil tertawa riang kecuali Madara.

"ahh hari ini menyenangkan sekali" kata Asia dengan senyumnya yang sangat cerah

"ya begitullah, aku jadi sedikit lelah."kata Issei sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya berusaha melemaskan otot-ototnya yang tegang sedari tadi digunakannya bermain.

"hei hei, berbicaralah menggunakan bahasa jepang. Aku tahu kalian berdua sedang mengejekku" tuduh Madara dengan nada jengkel, padahal mereka sama sekali tidak membicarakan Madara.

"hehehe, Salah sensei sendiri. Masak dari tadi kalah terus melawanku dan Asia" kata Issei dengan nada mengejek.

"JoySticknya tidak enak" kata Madara

"kalau mau enak, tambahin selai coklat, terus dipanggang di oven 15 menit, pasti enak" kembali Issei mengejek Madara.

"kita tidak sedang membicarakan makanan. Yang kumaksud tidak enak itu, joysticknya rusak"kata Madara jengkel.

"alasan !"kata Issei

"sudahlah aku mau pulang." Kata Madara kesal setelah sampai dipintu keluar game center.

"ahh jaa ne sensei, kapan-kapan kita main lagi ya. Hehehe" teriak Issei yang melihat Madara meninggalkannya.

Mendengar teriakan Issei, membuat Madara semakin kesal karena merasa diejek. Dia semakin ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini dan segera pulang. Sebelum pulang, Madara mampir ke restoran cepat saji yang tak jauh dari game center yang tadi dikunjunginya untuk membeli makan sekaligus membeli bungkusan untuk makan malamnya nanti.

Madara memesan Hamburger, kentang goreng dan segelas minuman soda. Lalu Madara memakan makanannya pelan-pelan dengan sangat santai, lalu dia mencicipi sedikit minumannya.

"bagaimana kabarmu"

"uhuk" Madara tersedak minumannya ketika dia mendengar suara feminim namun datar itu tepat disamping telinganya.

"K-kau" Madara terkejut dengan siapa yang baru saja merusak acara makannya. Madara mengamatinya dari bawah sampai keatas dan berhenti tepat diwajahnya. Dia adalah seorang gadis muda yang imut berambut hitam sepinggang, mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam yang terdapat pita biru didadanya, kaos itu dirangkap jaket tipis berwarna pink, memakai rok mini berwarna ungu, mengenakan sepatu Kets dengan kaos kaki selutut berwarna hitam dan warna biru dipuncaknya, dan terakhir topi berwarna biru yang dipakai miring kesamping bertengger dipuncak kepalanya. Dia terlihat gaul dan modis.

"O-Ophis-kah" kata Madara tergagap. Madara diam membeku, dia tak mengalihkan sedetikpun pandangannya dari wajah Ophis. Pipinya perlahan memerah, 'Ka-Kawaii' kata Madara dalam hati. Dia terpesona oleh penampilan Ophis yang berbeda dari pertama kali mereka bertemu. Kali ini Ophis terlihat sangat luar biasa manis dan nampak bergaya dimata Madara.

Kemudian Ophis duduk satu meja dengan Madara saling berhadapan dengan membawa seporsi makanan yang sama dengan Madara dan mulai mengambil satu kentang gorengnya lalu memasukkannya kemulutnya yang mungil. Merasa diperhatikan oleh Madara, Ophis memandang pria dihadapannya itu dengan mengerutkan alisnya dan berkata "ada apa?"

Madara langsung tersentak kaget dan tersadar dari lamunannya "ti-tidak. Hanya saja kau terlihat berbeda. Ka-kau cantik" kata Madara yang semakin lama suaranya mengecil diakhir kalimatnya. Namun Ophis tentu dapat mendengarnya, bagaimanapun dia dewa, tentu saja semua indranya lebih diluar manusia.

Dia tersenyum tipis dengan rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya"a-arigatou" katanya

Madara yang sadar bahwa Ophis mendengar apa yang diucapkannya tadi kini wajahnya tambah memerah. 'a-apa yang kukatakan tadi' batinnya mencak-mencak.

"ke-kenapa kau bisa berada disini" Madara tanpa sadar telah mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama persis dengan Ophis ketika bertemu Madara, tapi kalau untuk Madara kali ini ada nada gagap dari kalimatnya. Aneh ya? aneh memang jika yang gagap adalah seorang cowok bukannya cewek.

"memangnya tidak boleh"

"twitch" ok kali ini benar-benar deja vu, meskipun kebalik. Perempatan urat muncul didahi Madara karena Ophis juga menjawab pertanyaan Madara tadi persis seperti yang diucapkan Madara kemarin.

"bukan hanya kau yang bisa menyembunyikan hawa keberadaan sampai tak dapat disadari." Kata Ophis.

"cih, untuk apa naga sepertimu melakukan ini semua?" tanya Madara mulai jengkel.

"menikahlah denganku" kata Ophis dengan datar tapi terlihat rona merah tipis menghiasi kedua pipinya.

'gadis ini, dia benar-benar melakukan apa yang dikatakannya kemarin' batin Madara sempat syok. "su-sudah kukatakan, aku tidak mau" Madara tampak kikuk dan pipinya memerah.

"dan sudah kukatakan, Jika kau tidak mau menikah denganku, Aku akan terus membuatmu melihatku dan memikirkanku dimanapun kau berada hingga kau mau menikahiku" kata Ophis yang lagi-lagi membuat Madara deja vu.

Ok kali ini Madara tak bisa mengaggap kata-kata gadis ini sebagai gertakan. Dia mulai takut kalau hal itu akan terjadi, contohnya sekarang Madara mulai terpesona oleh keimutannya. "kau, jangan main-main denganku" kata Madara sambil mengaktifkan Sharinggannya, berusaha menggunakan genjutsunya pada gadis didepannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Krikk krikk... krikk krikk... krikk krikk

.

"yare..?" Madara memasang wajah bingung ketika mendapati sharinggannya tak berpengaruh pada Ophis.

Ophis yang bingung dengan tinggah Madara menaikkan alisnya. "ada apa denganmu" spontan saja Ophis menyebutkan salah satu judul lagu peterpan.

"er.. ti-tidak apa-apa. A-aku hanya ingin mendengar suara jangkrik, ya jangkrik" Madara menjawabnya dengan gelagapan sambil memalingkan muka. Tidak mungkin kalau dia bilang dia habis mengalami kegagalan dalam memakai jurus istimewa mata iblisnya, tapi jawaban konyol macam apa tadi yang baru saja diucapkannya. 'ada apa dengannya, genjutsuku tak berpengaruh padanya?' batin Madara.

"begitukah. aku tidak tahu kalau ada jangkrik direstoran cepat saji seperti ini" tepat setelah Ophis mengatakan itu seekor jangkrik hinggap di mejanya dan Madara.

.

.

Krikk krikk... krikk krikk... krikk krikk

.

"KYAAAAAAA"

Ophis berteriak keras dan jingkrak-jingkrak diatas kursinya.

"singkarkan itu dari hadapanku" katanya sambil melemparkan semua makanannya dan perabotan yang ada disekitarnya kearah jangkrik tadi, tapi semuanya tidak ada yang mengenai jangkrik itu dan malah mengenai Madara. Apakah dia lupa kalau dia punya kekuatan naga, kenapa tidak menembakinya dengan kekuatannya saja, author sendiri senang kok kalau Madara tepar ditempat.

Madara pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika dirinya dihujani kentang goreng yang entah kenapa tidak ada habisnya. "oi oi oi, tenanglah akan kusingkirkan. Tapi berhen-, oiii itu makananku" Madara tiba-tiba berteriak histeris ketika Ophis menggunakan makanannya sebagai amunisinya.

Orang-orang di restoran mulai mengarahkan perhatian mereka kepada kedua pasangan yang histeris itu.

Jangkrik itu mulai melompat mendekati Ophis seolah sedang mengerjainya. "kyaaa, cepat singkirkan" Ophis semakin histeris. Langsung saja Madara segera menangkap jangkrik tersebut dan membawanya kepintu keluar. lalu ketika sudah diluar dia menarik kakinya kebelakang dan menendang penggagu kecil yang membuatnya kehilangan makanannya itu layaknya penjaga gawang yang sering dia tonton diacara bola kesayangannya.

Kemudian Madara kembali kemejanya dan memasang wajah malang sambil melihat makanannya yang berserakan disetiap area. "makananku"

"kau sudah menyingkirkannya?" tanya Ophis yang masih berada diatas kursi dengan wajah yang seperti bayi yang habis menangis, membuatnya tampak imut dan menggemaskan.

"kau ini.! Lihatlah, kau melempar semua makananku" kata Madara dengan nada jengkel.

"semua itu salahmu sendiri, kau kan yang memanggil jangkrik itu kemari" kata Ophis tak terima Madara menyalahkannya.

"enak saja, memangnya aku pawang jangkrik" kata Madara tak terima uchiha sepertinya disamakan dengan pencinta serangga aburame itu.

"iya, malahan wajahmu seperti serangga" kata Ophis tak mau kalah.

"oh ya, jadi maksudmu kau ingin menikahi dan mempunyai anak dari serangga sepertiku begitu?"

Blush...

Ophis kini bungkam dengan wajah memerah.

"huh" Madara mendengus puas karena berhasil menang adu mulut dengan Ophis. Tanpa mereka sadari, beberapa pasang mata tertuju kearah mereka, mengawasi tingkah laku mereka yang lucu.

"hihihihi. Lihatlah pasangan kekasih itu. Mereka lucu ya, mengingatkanku saat kita muda dulu" kata seorang ibu-ibu yang terlihat sudah berumuran 40-an kepada suaminya yang berada didepan mejanya.

"ya mereka memang pasangan yang serasi. Tapi seiingatku, kau tidak semanis gadis itu" kata suaminya santai yang langsung mendapat lemparan ayam kentaki tepat dimulutnya.

"kau, jangan coba-coba" kata ibu tadi sambil memberikan deathglare mematikan kearah suaminya. Sang suami langsung meneguk ludahnya sambil mengangguk cepat dengan ayam kentaki yang masih berada dimulutnya.

Madara yang diperhatikan oleh banyak orang seperti itu, tidak ambil pusing dan langsung pergi kekasir berniat memesan makanannya lagi tapi tiba-tiba berhenti karena tangannya dipegang seseorang.

"apa" tanya Madara dengan nada malas kepada gadis yang memegang tangannya.

"aku juga pesan makanan yang sama denganmu" kata Ophis.

"Hn" jawab Madara. Lalu dia segera pergi kekasir untuk memesan makanan dan menyuruh cleaning service untuk membersihkan mejanya.

"kali ini kau jangan melempar makananku" kata Madara yang telah sampai kemejanya dengan membawa 2 porsi makanan yang sama.

"urusai, itu gara-gara jangkrik tadi." Kata Ophis dengan memasang wajah sebal yang malah membuatnya terlihat manis.

Madara terkekeh melihat wajah Ophis. "khehehe. Ternyata Naga takutnya sama Serangga ya?... hahaha" canda Madara.

"berhenti menertawaiku" kata Ophis sebal yang malah membuat Madara semakin tertawa.

Madara terus menertawakan dan Ophis membalasnya dengan melemparkan kentang gorengnya dan ganti menertawakan Madara karena kentang gorengnya tepat menyumpal kedua lubang hidungnya. Ophis memang merasa sebal dengan Madara tapi entah kenapa dia juga merasa senang dengannya. Rasanya dia ingin terus membuat Madara tertawa meskipun dirinya tak pandai melawak, tapi paling tidak dia ingin terus bersama Madara. Entah sejak kapan perasaan ini muncul, yang pasti Ophis menyukai perasaan ini dari pada tujuannya yang dulu yakni mencapai **keheningan,** rasanya ini lebih menyenangkan dan membahagiakan.

Sedangkan Madara meskipun awalnya sebal, tapi entah kenapa tanpa disadarinya dia mulai mengikuti permainan Ophis. Mereka makan sambil mencari gara-gara satu sama lain.

.

Setelah sekitar 30 menit akhirnya Madara keluar dari restoran itu membawa bungkusan yang berisi makan malamnya nanti. Ophis juga sudah pergi setelah makan bersama Madara. Lalu Madara segera pergi untuk pulang. namun baru beberapa langkah berjalan, Madara merasakan hawa keberadaan seorang Malaikat jatuh tak jauh dari tempatnya berpisah dengan Issei tadi. Membuat Madara penasaran apa yang terjadi dan semoga tak terjadi masalah.

"haahh, semoga bocah mesum itu sudah pulang" ujar Madara penuh harap.

Saat Madara hampir sampai, hawa keberadaannya lenyap entah kemana. Lalu saat dia sudah berada ditempat berakhirnya hawa keberadaan malaikat jatuh yang ia rasakan tadi, dirinya menemukan Issei yang berada ditengah kolam dangkal sedang berlutut dengan tangannya yang bertumpu dibawah agar tidak ambruk, perutnya berlubang dan penuh dengan darah, dia meringis kesakitan lalu ambruk dan tidak terlihat karena tenggelam dalam air kolam.

"haah, dia belum pulang." Kata Madara dengan nada malas.

"inilah akibatnya kalau kau bolos sekolah." Kata Madara. (itu juga berlaku untuk reader yang masih sekolah) lalu Madara segera ketempat Issei. Kemudian membawa Issei ketempat yang terlintas dipikirannya, yaitu disekolah, diruang club penelitian ilmu gaib.

.

O.o

.

2 hari setelah kejadian tersebut. Akhirnya Issei sadar dan kini sedang adu cekcok dengan Rias. Dirinya meminta bantuan pada Rias untuk menyelamatkan Asia tapi Rias menolak.

"baiklah kalau bucho tak mau membantuku, aku akan pergi sendiri" kata Issei lalu pergi keluar ruang club.

"Issei" Rias berteriak tapi diabaikan oleh Issei. Kemudian Akeno mendekat kesamping Rias dan membisikan seseuatu ketelinganya.

"Yuuto, Koneko. Cegah dia, jangan sampai dia berbuat nekat." Kata Rias

"Ha'i/Ha'i" jawab kiba dan Koneko serentak. Lalu mereka segera berlari mengejar Issei.

.

O.o

.

Hari Sudah sore. setelah mengajar kini Madara segera berjalan pulang kerumah dan mampir sebentar kekantin sekolahan terlebih dahulu untuk membeli makanan seperti biasa, dia membeli pisang satu tangkai yang berisikan 8 buah. namun ketika keluar dari kantin matanya kini menangkap hal yang tak biasa, yakni Issei yang berjalan cepat keluar dari ruang club penelitian ilmu gaib dengan tampang serius nan sangar. Itu berbeda dari biasanya karena biasanya wajahnya tak luput dari tampang mesum. 'ada apa dengannya? Dia seperti orang yang terkena lemah syahwat' batin Madara lalu segera melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Tak berselang beberapa menit Kiba dan Koneko juga menyusul keluar dari ruang club dengan berlari tergesa-gesa. Membuat Madara yang melihatnya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. "sepertinya sesuatu yang bagus terjadi. Lebih baik aku membuntuti mereka" kata Madara lalu mengikutinya secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Kiba dan Koneko berhasil menyusul Issei dan menemukannya sedang berjalan cepat kearah gereja, jadi mereka cepat-cepat memanggilnya sebelum dia masuk.

"Issei-kun" panggil Kiba tapi seolah tuli Issei tak menanggapinya sama sekali. Lalu mereka berdiri dihadapannya, menghalangi jalannya.

"minggir" kata Issei dingin

"Issei-kun, bucho melarangmu pergi. Kau tak boleh bertindak suatu hal yang dapat membuat hubungan iblis dan malaikat jatuh kembali memanas" kata kiba.

"aku tahu. Maka dari itu aku pergi secara pribadi, bukan atas keluarga Gremory!" kata Issei lantang.

"tapi tetap saja. Kau masih bagian dari club ini" kata Kiba.

"kalau begitu aku akan keluar dari club ini. Bukannya aku tidak menghargai kalian semua, tapi ini agar kalian tak terlibat dan tidak menimbulkan konfilk antara iblis dan malaikat jatuh. Aku akan pergi secara pribadi. Apapun yang terjadi aku harus pergi walaupun aku harus mati" kata Issei mantap. Kiba dan koneko sempat tercengang dengan ucapan Issei. Tapi kiba dapat melihat tekad yang kuat dimata Issei yang menatapnya.

Issei mulai berjalan kembali melewati Kiba dan Koneko. Namun ketika Issei berada 2 langkah setelah melewati mereka, dia berhenti karena bahunya ditahan oleh seseorang dari belakang. Lalu Issei menoleh dengan wajah datar.

"kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu pergi sendirian?" kata Kiba sambil tangannya masih berada dibahu Issei.

"Kiba" wajah Issei nampak kebingungan.

"aku akan membantumu" kata Kiba dengan senyuman.

"apa" Issei kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Kiba, karena Issei memang tak menduganya sama sekali bahwa seorang Kiba, yakni pria tampan yang dibencinya itu akan menolongnya.

"Kiba Senpai" Koneko nampaknya juga terkejut dengan ucapan Kiba.

"maafkan aku Koneko-chan, bagaimanapun Issei-kun adalah temanku. Walau aku tahu apa yang dikatakan Bucho memang benar, tapi ada sisi dari diriku yang sangat ingin mendukung Issei-kun. Selain itu, secara pribadi aku membenci malaikat jatuh. Aku sangat membenci mereka" kata Kiba tenang pada Koneko.

Issei yang melihat ketulusan Kiba kini sudah mulai sesenggukan. "Kiba, terima kasih. Kau memang temanku yang paling hebat" kata Issei lalu mulai menghambur memeluk Kiba. Tapi tidak jadi karena dia baru sadar ternyata ada Koneko yang melihat, dia tidak mau tampil seperti pasangan Yoi didepan seorang gadis.

"aku juga akan ikut" kata Koneko dengan wajah datar.

"huh, Koneko-chan?" Issei bergumam.

"aku khawatir kalau Cuma dua orang yang pergi" kata Koneko tanpa ekspresi, tapi meskipun begitu suaranya terdengar tulus.

"aku sangat tersentuh Koneko-chan. Saat ini aku sangat tersentuh dengan kalian berdua" kata Issei yang kini mulai kembali kesifatnya.

Kiba tertawa senang melihat wajah Issei yang kembali seperti semula.

"kalau begitu mari kita bertiga memulai misi penyelamatan Asia.! Tunggu kami Asia" kata Issei dengan background api yang berkobar dibelakangnya. Lalu mereka bertiga segera pergi menuju gereja.

Sementara itu, Madara yang duduk didahan pohon tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertiga, kini sedang makan pisang sambil sesenggukan dengan mata yang memerah seperti Sipanse yang kehilangan ibunya. "drama yang mengharukan! Harusnya kudokumentasi dan kumasukkan You tube"

.

O.o

.

Langit mulai gelap. Sesudah berdiskusi tentang stratergi yang akan digunakan untuk misi kali ini, Issei,Kiba dan koneko segera masuk kepintu gereja dan masuk keruang kudus. Ada altar dan banyak kursi panjang. Lilin ditengah ruangan dan lampu ruang menerangi ruangan tersebut. Tapi semuanya tampak usang dan banyak terdapat jaring laba-laba, benar-benar mengerikan. Sedangkan Madara juga masuk tanpa diketahui dan kini sedang berada dilangit langit ruangan tersebut, berdiri terbalik sambil membawa tas kerjanya dan pisang-pisangnya

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar. Seseorang seperti pendeta berwajah seperti anjing yang terkena rabies muncul dari balik tiang.

"Konbawa. Apa kalian iblis ingin berdo'a digereja haa? Ini sungguh menarik mari kufoto terlebih dahulu sebagai iblis pertama yang mengunjungi gereja!? Tapi tidak jadi karena aku ingin menebas kepala kalian wahahaha. Hebat bukan?" kata pendeta tersebut berbicara seperti orang gila yang histeris ditengah jalan.

'ada yang salah dengan orang itu' batin Madara yang berada diatap kemudian dia mulai mengupas satu pisangnya dan memakannya.

"Freed! Dimana Asia" teriak issei

'pantas saja, namanya saja KamFreed. Tega sekali, ibunya menginginkan anaknya seperti Kampreet' batin Madara maklum.

"sebelumnya aku belum pernah bertemu iblis yang sama dua kali! Kenapa? Karena aku sangat kuat, aku mencincang mereka semua ketika kami bertemu pertama kali! Kemudian aku menggosok-gosokan pantatku kewajahnya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal! Itulah cara hidupku biasanya! Tapi kalian merusak semua itu, aku jadi resah! Ini tidak benar! Tidak baik merusak gaya hidup orang lain! Karena itu aku jengkel sekali pada kalian! Aku harap kalian bisa mati! Tidak,, MATILAH KALIAN IBLIS SAMPAAAAH" kata freed sambil mengeluarkan pedang cahaya dan pistol lalu menembakkannya DOOR.

'dia benar-benar tidak waras. Apa mungkin ibunya terjungkal dari becak saat mengandungnya?!' batin Madara sweatdrop.

Door

Door

Door

Pistol itu terus menembak tanpa suara. Dan yang lainnya terus menghindar sebisa mereka.

"Sacread Gear" issei mengaktifkan secred Gearnya. Kiba memunculkan pedang sebagai senjatanya. Sedangkan Koneko, WAOW dia mengakat bangku altar yang panjang itu dengan mudahnya layaknya ranting pohon. dia memegang bangku itu seperti memegang pedang dengan satu tangan. Sungguh menggumkan untuk gadis mungil sepertinya.

Koneko langsung melempar bangku itu kearah Freed. Namun freed menebasnya secara vertikal dari bawah keatas hingga bangku tersebut terbelah menjadi dua dengan pedang cahayanya. Lalu pendeta itu berjoget-joget sambil menebas Kiba tapi kiba menahanya dengan pedangnya.

[BOOST] tiba-tiba sarung tangan Issei berbunyi dan kekuatannya berganda.

Issei tidak tinggal diam. dengan kikuk karena ini adalah pertama kalinya dia bertempur, dia segera mengarahkan tinjunya dibelakang freed. Namun freed menghindar kesamping dan membiarkan Issei meninju Kiba.

"maaf kiba" kata Issei setelah meninju Kiba.

"tidak apa" katanya kemudian mulai menyerang freed lagi.

"hahahaha. Apa enak dipukul oleh kawanmu sendiri ha? Tidak! Bagaimana kalau aku yang memukulmu ? tidak-tidak, lebih baik aku menembakmu" kata Freed gila lalu menembakkan pistolnnya kearah Issei tapi Kiba mendorong Issei agar tak mengenainya.

"egh cepatlah hajar dia. Aku tak tahan mendengar ocehannya. Ingin sekali rasanya aku menyumpal mulutnya itu dengan pisang ini" gumam Madara kesal. Dia masih sabar menunggu ditempatnya berada.

Kiba berlari menyerang Freed dan Freed menembakkan pelurunya kearah Kiba. Kiba menghindarinya lalu dengan kecepatannya dia berdiri tepat didepan freed lalu menebasnya tapi ditahan oleh pedang cahaya milik Freed. Lalu mereka mulai beradu pedang.

[BOOST] sarung tangan Issei berbunyi lagi, tapi Issei hanya bisa diam melihat adu pedang antara Kiba dan freed

Madara yang melihat Kiba malah beradu pedang dengan Freed mulai bosan menunggu. "sialan, aku bosan menunggu. LIMBO" kata Madara sambil memfokuskan Matanya kearah Freed.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Freed tak bisa digerakan diselang dirinya beradu pedang. Kiba pun tak mau mensia-siakan kesempatan, dari posisinya terakhir tadi dia langsung menebas cepat tangan fredd yang membawa pistol hingga tangannya terpotong dan langsung melompat mundur.

"arggg" jerit Fredd menahan sakit. 'tubuhku tak bisa bergerak' batinnya.

Kemudian Koneko berlari cepat kearah Fredd membawakan pukulan dengan tenaga penuh kewajahnya dan membuatnya terpental terbang jauh hingga dia menabrak kaca jendela gereja sampai pecah dan tergeletak di tanah diluar gereja.

"akhirnya selesai" kata Koneko dengan wajah datar sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangannya seolah habis membersihkan sampah.

'begitu saja kelamaan' batin Madara jengkel.

"ayo kita segera pergi menyelamatkan Asia" kata Issei

"sepertinya dibawah sini" kata Kiba yang kini berada di atas altar. Lalu Issei dan Koneko menghampirinya lalu melihat kebawah ada tangga menurun dibawah altar. Lalu mereka turun dengan kiba berada dibarisan paling depan. Setelah turun tangga, terdapat lorong yang menuju kebagian terdalam ruangan. Mereka langsung berlari hingga keujung dan menemukan sebuah pintu besar. Madara juga mengikuti mereka. jika mereka berlari dibawah menginjak lantai, maka Madara berlari diatas menginjak langit-langit lorong tersebut. Aneh ya? Itulah ninja.

"mungkin saja didalam sana ada sekelompok pengusir setan dan malaikat jatuh. Apakah kalian siap?" tanya Kiba dan dibalas anggukan oleh semuanya.

Ketika Kiba ingin membuka pintu itu, tiba tiba saja pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Lalu terlihatlah apa yang ada didalam. Pertama yang dapat dilihat adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang terikat disebuah salib diatas puncak tangga diujung ruangan dialah Asia, disampingnya seorang perempuan bersayap gagak dengan pakaian aneh yakni Raynare dan sekelompok berpakaian pendeta berwarna hitam, mengenakkan bungkus kepala dengan 2 lubang di kedua matanya, memakai topi koboi dan membawa pedang.

"Selamat datang para iblis" kata Raynare

"ASIAAA" teriak Issei spontan namun tak ada jawaban dari gadis yang dipanggilnya itu.

"kalian terlambat. Dia sudah mati. Ritualnya telah selesai" kata Raynare sambil memain-mainkan sebuah cahaya hijau berbentuk bola ditangannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Issei

"aku mengambil sacred gearnya. Aku sudah menunggu kekuatan ini sejak lama. Dengan ini aku dapat menaklukkan semuanya. Kekuatan ini" katanya sambil menaruh bola cahaya itu kedadanya dan bola itu terserap masuk ketubuhnya. Seketika ruangan itu terisi oleh kilatan warna hijau hanya sekejab yang terpancar dari tubuh Raynare.

"owoooh" para pengusir setan itu terkesima, Issei menggeram kesal sambil menyilangkan tangannya karena silauan cahaya tesebut, teman-temannya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sedangkan Madara yang berada dilangit-langit hanya menguap bosan sambil memakan pisangnya.

"hahahaha! dengan kekuatan baru ini, aku dapat menjadi malaikat jatuh kelas atas yang kekuatanya dapat menyamai tuhan dan aku dapat bersama Azazel-sama dan shemhaza-sama." Kata Raynare dengan bahagia.

"BWUHAHAHAHA kau, kau! ngelawak?... BWUHAHAHAHA hah.. hah.. hah.. pfffttt... ahahaha, aduh" Perkataan raynare tadi sukses membuat Madara yang berada diatas tertawa terpingkal pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya yang terlihat kesakitan dan membuat Madara ketahuan.

"Siapa kau" kata salah satu pengusir setan yang berada dibawah Madara.

"Madara sensei" kata Issei, Kiba dan Koneko serentak.

"Sensei sedang apa disini" tanya Kiba

"Yo !maaf menggagu, Aku hanya kebetulan lewat lalu tak sengaja mendengar seseorang mengoceh tentang kekuatanya yang dapat menyamai tuhan dan itu membuatku tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. Hahahaha" kata Madara lalu kembali tertawa.

"kau orang yang kemarin menggaguku untuk membunuh Issei." Kata Raynare menunjuk Madara dengan telunjuknya.

"yo ! lama tak jumpa, pakaianmu tidak berubah?" kata madara sambil mengupas pisangnya lalu memakan ujungnya sampai separuh.

"Onoree, aku akan membalas perbuatanmu!" Raynare berdesis.

"aku tak sabar melihat kekuatanmu yang katamu dapat menyamai tuhan itu."kata Madara sambil kembali memakan pisangnya

Mendengar perkataan Madara membuat Raynare geram. Dia menciptakan dua tombak cahaya lalu dilemparnya kearah Madara.

melihat dua tombak cahaya yang mengarah kearahnya, madara spontan melompat menghindar dan saat diudara dia melempar kulit pisangnya dan hinggap tepat diwajah cantik Raynare.

"eh maaf, tadi aku tak sengaja menjatuhkannya."kata Madara sambil mengupas pisang barunya lalu memakannya lagi dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"brengesek kau ,aku akan membunuhmu hari ini juga. Semuanya serang orang itu" teriak Raynare penuh amarah.

Madara yang mendengarnya hanya memasang wajah kusam "jangan bercanda, bahkan aku bisa mengalahkan kalian semua hanya dengan pisang ini!" katanya sambil memakan kembali pisangnya.

Lalu semua para pengusir setan yang berada disana maju menyerang Madara. Madara langsung menghabiskan cepat pisangnya, lalu melemparkan kulitnya kearah gerombolan pengusir setan yang menyerbunya.

"Pisang Kage bunshin no jutsu" kata Madara sambil membuat segel tangan.

Seketika satu pisang yang dilemparnya menjadi puluhan dan para pengusir setan yang berlari menyerangnya semuanya jatuh terpeleset kulit pisang yang telah berada di lantai, ada juga kulit pisang yang masih diudara dan mengenai wajah beberapa dari mereka dan saling bertabrakan.

Kini Kiba,Issei, bahkan Koneko yang biasanya memasang wajah datar kini mulutnya terbuka dan rahangnya bergerak turun sampai kelantai ketika melihat bagaimana belasan pengusir setan itu dikalahkan oleh Madara hanya dengan bermodalkan kulit pisang. sedangkan Raynare melebarkan Matanya. dirinya perlahan mundur kebalakang dengan bergetar ketakutan.

Koneko yang pertama kali sadar dari acara jawsdropnya "Kiba Senpai" kata Koneko

"aku mengerti" kata Kiba lalu "Sword Bird" kiba menusukkan pedangnya ketanah, lalu seketika banyak muncul ujung pedang dari tanah yang ditiduri oleh para pengusir setan tersebut hingga membuat beberapa bagian tubuhnya tertembus. Ada yang diperut, dada, selangkangan, kepala, dan lain-lain yang pasti membuat semuanya tak bernyawa lagi. kini hanya tinggal Raynare sendiri, Raynare pun tak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Mana kekuatanmu yang menyamai tuhan itu? kau jangan bercanda. jika memang kekuatan seperti itu kau sebut menyamai tuhan, sungguh kau telah menurunkan standart tuhan dan sungguh membuatku tak mau menyembah tuhan." Kata Madara dengan nada sinis.

"tidak mungkin" Raynare bergetar ketakutan. Lalu dia membentangkan sayapnya bersiap kabur.

Tapi hal tersebut takkan dibiarkan Madara. Madara langsung melakukan shunshin dan seketika dia berada didepan Raynare. Lalu-.

.

Jlebb

Madara menusuk perut Raynare dengan besi hitam yang keluar dari telapak tangannya.

"uhuk" Raynare memuntuhkan darah dari mulutnya. Dirinya bersusaha melakukan penyembuhan dengan menggunakan Twilling Healing yang didapatnya tapi kekuatannya tak bekerja. "a-da apa i-ni, kekuatanku tak da-pat bekerja" kata Raynare yang semakin lama suaranya mengecil.

"kekuatanmu tak berguna dihadapanku. Besi hitam ini, bukanlah besi hitam biasa. Jika besi hitam ini berada dalam tubuhmu aku dapat mengatur dan mengendalikan tubuhmu. Jika aku tak berkehendak, maka kekuatanmu itu tak akan bekerja" kata Madara dingin.

"a-am-pu" perkataan Raynare yang kesusahan itu langsung berhenti ketika-.

Jraashh

Madara membelah tubuh Raynare menjadi dua bagian dengan besi hitamnya. Lalu tubuhnya melebur hilang tertelan udara Dan menyisakan bola cahaya berwarna hijau yang jatuh perlahan bagaikan kertas tepat didepan Madara. Lalu Madara menangkapnya.

"ugh" Kiba memalingkan mukanya melihat kesadisan Madara. Padahal dirinya sendiri tak kalah sadisnya dengan Madara, lihat saja bagaimana semua para pengusir setan yang tergeletak dengan beberapa tubuhnya yang tertembus tajamnya pedang, bukannya itu ulahnya. Koneko tetap memasang wajah datar. Sedangkan Issei, raut mukanya nampak sedikit sedih 'Yuma-chan' batinnya.

"Issei-kun" panggil Kiba

"ah, iya" Issei tersadar dari lamunannya. dia kini berlari ketempat Madara, tapi Madara bukanlah tujuannya, melainkan gadis yang disalib didepan Madara.

"Asia" kata Issei sambil melepaskan ikatan tangan dan kaki Asia. Lalu menurunkannya dan memangku kepalanya dilengannya. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mungil asia, tapi tak ada respon.

"bukankah dia kekasihmu?" tanya Madara

"sensei, apa yang harus kulakukan" tanya Issei yang berlinang air mata. Madara tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa. "Sring"Tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dan memunculkan dua orang gadis berambut hitam dan merah.

"Bucho" kata Kiba, Koneko dan Issei serentak.

"Madara-kun" kata Akeno girang. lalu menghambur memeluk Madara.

"Akeno, lepaskan" kata Madara sambil berusaha melepas pelukan Akeno.

"fufufu. Kenapa kau berada disini?" tanya Akeno.

"biar mereka yang bercerita padamu. tapi sebelum itu, tolonglah gadis itu, dia tak sadarkan diri" kata Madara sambil menolehkan kepalanya kearah Asia.

"Bucho, Asia. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya" kata Issei menahan tangis sambil melihat Asia penuh rasa bersalah.

"tak apa, ini semua bukan salahmu. Kalau ada yang harus disalahkan, maka para malaikat jatuh itu yang harus disalahkan" kata Rias menyenangkan Issei

"tapi,, tapi aku" kini Issei sudah tak dapat menahannya lagi, air matanya sudah mulai berjatuhan.

"mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Bagaimana menurutmu" tanya Rias sambil mengeluarkan sebuah bidak catur.

"bidak catur" tanya Issei

"lebih tepatnya adalah mentri" yang menjawab adalah gadis yang tersenyum disamping Madara yakni Akeno.

"tugasnya adalah untuk membantu anggota iblis lainnya dari belakang. Dengan kekuatan penyembuhnya, dia akan menjadi mentri yang hebat" kata Rias.

"bucho, maksudmu. jangan-jangan" Kata Issei

"ya, aku akan mencoba merenkarnasikannya menjadi iblis" kata Rias sambil tersenyum.

"ufufufu. Berikan itu padaku Madara-kun." Kata Akeno sambil mengambil bola cahaya yang berada ditangan Madara. Lalu memberikannya pada Rias dan Riaspun memasangkannya pada Asia, ternyata bola cahaya itu adalah cahaya yang berasal dari dua cincin Asia. Lalu Rias menyuruh Issei membaringkan Asia dan meletakkan bidak catur itu diatas dada Asia. Kemudian dia melakukan suatu ritual dan sinar merah sekilas menyinari ruangan tersebut.

"eh" Asia membuka matanya dan menunjukkan wajah bingungnya

"Asia. Bucho" Issei terlihat senang.

"Issei-san" Asia bergumam memanggil Issei. Issei langsung saja memeluk Asia.

"aku serahkan dia padamu, Issei. Kau adalah senior" kata Rias

"ayo pulang Asia" kata Issei disela pelukannya.

"sekarang. ayo pulang Madara-kun" kata Akeno tersenyum kearah Madara.

"haah" Madara menghela nafas. Semuanya pulang, Asia kini ikut pulang dan tinggal dirumah Issei, dan Madara juga pulang dengan terpaksa sambil menceritakan semuanya pada Akeno karena rumahnya searah.

.

.

TBC

.

Pelajaran apa yang kita dapat hari ini ?

1\. Jangan suka menganggap enteng perkataan seseorang

2\. Menolong teman disaat dia membutuhkan itulah arti pertemanan sejati

3\. Jangan suka bolos sekolah nanti ditusuk malaikat jatuh #hehehehe

Kali ini saya memberikan Sedikit interaksi untuk OphisMadara. Bagaimanapun juga saya tak mau jika Ophis ingin menikahi Madara hanya karena dia mempunyai kekuatan yang unik, begitupun dengan pair Madara yang lain. Rasanya gimana gitu kalau mereka hanya menyukai seseorang karena hal yang seperti tampan, kuat, atau hal-hal lainnya yang memikat dalam sekali pandang. Bagi saya rasa suka dan cinta itu muncul disaat adanya interaksi yang cukup dan butuh proses, bukannya dalam sekejab ujuk-ujuk suka, ujuk-ujuk menikahlah denganku, wah wah tentu tidak. Tapi kalau untuk kehidupan nyata author sendiri, pinginnya sih hal yang kayak gitu benar-benar terjadi pada saya hehehehe #plaak "munafik lu, bilang aja dari tadi kalau suka begituan." di tabok Madara

Mungkin beberapa dari kalian bertanya, seperti apa sih penampilan Ophis hingga membuat Madara terpesona !? copy paste ini kekolom search kalian : . /highschooldxd/images/e/ee/Ophis_My_First_Errand_ /revision/latest?cb=20120504080445

Satu lagi, bagi kalian yang syok kenapa Issei bisa mengerti bahasa Asia yang notabene bukan bahasa jepang? saya kasih tahu itu merupakan kekuatan iblis, yang dimana setiap kali dia berbicara dengan orang yang memakai bahasa berbeda, dia akan tetap mendengarnya sebagai bahasa jepang.

Ok sekarang waktunya membalas review para reader kesayangan saya yang tidak login. Bagi yang login seperti biasa saya balas via PM. ~ :

.

Merry : wah kalau itu kita ngikut alurnya aja ya. Terus untuk konsepnya tetap bakal harem, maaf saya gak bisa narik kata-kata saya, tapi disini ada pair utamanya kok entah itu Ophis atau lainnya, terus ikuti aja ceritanya. Kalau untuk sifat Madara, saya make sifatnya waktu masih bergaul dengan Hashirama, karena Madara tak mempunyai dendam apapun dengan dunia barunya ini jadi dia kembali dari nol kesifat asalnya, tapi tetap sifat penguasanya tetap ada, itulah yang akan menentukan jalan mana yang dipilih Madara, Savior(penyelamat) or Tormentor(penghancur). Terima kasih udah mau review kalau boleh minta reviewnya lagi.

Rei : ok terima kasih. Terima kasih juga untuk reviewnya kalau boleh minta reviewnya lagi.

Guest : ok terima kasih. Terima kasih juga untuk reviewnya kalau boleh minta reviewnya lagi.

Bocah : iya, saya percaya kok. memang charakter DXD itu kuat, munafik kalau saya bilang mereka lemah, terutama Sirzerch dan Ophis mereka yang paling kerennn. Tapi kalau bahas ginian tolong login ya. Gak enak soalnya kalau separuh dari sesi ini Cuma diisi oleh kehebatan jutsu-jutsu Naruto. Saya sendiri buat fic ini bingung bagaimana agar pertarungannya dapat bertahan lama dan Madara tak terlalu cepat menangnya agar lebih greget. Ada satu fakta yang menurut saya kurang dari review anda ; ketika Ophis kehilangan sebagian besar kekuatannya dia masih menyisakan kekuatannya sekitar 40% bukan 25%, makanya dia masih setara dengan kedua naga langit saat belum disegel. Memang samael menyerap kekuatannya sekitar ¾, tapi sebelumnya Ophis sudah memecah sedikit kekuatannya dalam bentuk ular. Jadi setelah dia mejadi lemah dia mengambil kembali kekuatannya dan jadilah dia sekuat itu. Itu aja kalau mau sharing lagi tolong review menggunakan akun anda. Terima kasih udah mau review kalau boleh minta reviewnya lagi.

Reyvanrifki : : ok terima kasih. Terima kasih juga untuk reviewnya kalau boleh minta reviewnya lagi.

Mr.X : ok gapapa. iya memang ide konyol ini gak sengaja dapet setelah baca ficnya dia. Ya saya sudah menduga itu, saya sendiri udah merasa pasti ada yang salah dengan pengguna an tanda baca saya itu yang paling membingungkan buat saya. Makanya saya minta bantuannya tolong sebutkan bagian mana yang salah dan bagaimana agar lebih baik, kalau saya sendiri gak bisa mengoreksi tanpa bantuan orang lain, jadi mohon bantuannya ya. Terima kasih udah mau review kalau boleh minta reviewnya lagi.

.

Ok terima kasih untuk kalian yang mau baca dan mohon tinggalkan jejak berupa review atau semacamnya. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan dan saya ucapkan Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri 1436 - #bener gak?


	5. Chapter 5

.

Madara DXD : a Savior or Tormentor

Chapter 5 : Ignore

Disclaimer : Yang pasti bukan punya saya

Author : ini baru saya~ Anggarda sang El23

Rating : M

Pair : nanti lak ketahuan sendiri

Warning : Mungkin OOC, mungkin Pasaran, mungkin aneh, dan berbagai kemungkinan lainnya, jadi waspadalah.

.

.

.

Disuatu tempat dirumah-rumah dipinggir kota Kuoh.

.

 _Pertama tama, akan aku jelaskan._

 _Aku bukanlah seorang manusia_

 _Aku berbulu lebat..._

 _Aku punya ekor..._

 _Aku juga punya taring..._

 _Yah,, aku adalah-._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Seekor kucing "_ _ **meoong**_ _"_

 _._

 ** _GUUK GUUK_**

 ** _MEEEEEEEEAWWW_**

 _"DASAR KUCING SIALAN, GANGGU ACARA SAJA"_

 _Yah aku ini adalah seekor anjing._

 _Ini ceritaku. Aku pergi keluar dari rumah majikanku kerumah tetangga yang berada tepat disamping rumah majikanku._

 _Mengapa aku pergi kesana pagi-pagi sekali dihari yang cerah ini?_

 _Ini untuk melaksanakan rutinitasku seperti biasa dipagi hari. bisa disebut ini adalah ritual pagi. ritual ini baru kubuat semenjak rumah disamping rumah majikanku ini ada._

 _Ketika sudah sampai didepan rumah tetanggaku itu, aku mengarahkan moncongku kearah jendela kayu yang berada dilantai dua rumah tersebut, lalu aku segera mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. kemudian-._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _GUK GUK GUK GUK GUK GUK GUK GUK GUK GUK GUK GUK GUK GUK GUK...!_**

Anjing tadi menggong-gong keras seperti jam beker.

Tak sampai satu menit, jendela kayu dilantai dua itu terbuka dan memunculkan seorang pria berambut reven panjang, memakai kaos oblong, dengan mata menahan kantuk sedang membawa sepatu usang ditangannya. Lalu ia melemparkan sepatu usang itu kearah anjing yang berada dihalamannya itu dan tepat mengenai kepalanya hingga anjing itu tepar dan berhenti menggong-gong.

"dasar anjing sialan. Ganggu orang tidur aja" umpat pria yang telah melempar sepatu usang tadi kearah anjing yang malang tersebut. Yah,, dialah Uchiha Madara. Dirinya kesal karena setiap pagi hari tidurnya selalu diganggu oleh anjing milik seorang kakek yang merupakan tetangganya itu. Dia ingin tidur lagi, tapi selera tidurnya sudah hilang gara-gara anjing kurang ajar tadi.

Segera saja Madara keluar dari kamarnya untuk melakukan pemanasan sebentar, lalu segera pergi kekamar mandi untuk menyegarkan badannya.

Ceerr cerrr ceerrr

Suara percikkan air dari shower buatan itu terdengar dari kamar mandi Madara. Membuat alunan musik bernada sama itu mengiringi indahnya pagi ini. Setalah beberapa jam- , ralat maksutnya beberapa menit. Madara keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai handuk yang menutupi pinggang hingga betisnya saja. Dari tubuh kekarnya itu, menetes-neteskan air sisa guyuran shower tadi, tetesan itu mengiringi setiap langkahnya menuju lemari pakaian hingga..

.

Mek

.

Tanpa sengaja, handuknya melorot dengan sendirinya.

.

Bbrrrrrkkk

TV rusak #disensor!

.

Skip time

Setelah selesai dengan segala urusannya, kini Madara sudah rapi dengan seragam guru SMA Kuoh dengan membawa tas kerjanya. Dengan senyumnya yang sumringah, ia langsung berjalan kepintu depan dan keluar lalu mengunci pintu.

Ketika berbalik, senyum Madara langsung luntur karena matanya mendapati seorang gadis muda dengan rambut ekor kuda, memakai seragam dan rok sekolah mini, dan memegang cantelan tas sebahu sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"haah" Madara menghela nafas. 'lagi-lagi aku punya firasat buruk dengan senyuman itu' kata Madara dalam hati. Lalu Madara segera berjalan menghampiri gadis itu. "ada apa kau kemari Akeno" tanya Madara.

"ara ara memangnya tidak boleh? Aku ingin mengajakmu berangkat bersama" kata Akeno dengan nada menggoda.

"berangkatlah duluan. Aku masih akan mampir kewarung makan, aku mau sarapan dulu." Kata Madara jutek dan ingin berlalu meninggalkan Akeno tapi lengannya ditahan oleh Akeno.

"aku membawakanmu ini, sarapanlah dengan ini." Akeno berkata sambil memperlihatkan sebuah bingkisan berisikan onigiri.

"yare yare, aku tid-"

"ayolah Madara-kun" perkataan Madara dipotong Akeno sambil menarik lengannya untuk segera pergi.

"hahh, baiklah. Berikan padaku" kata Madara sambil mengambil bingkisan Akeno.

Merekapun mulai berjalan berdampingan kesekolah. Madara berjalan sambil memakan makanan yang dibawakan Akeno, sedangkan Akeno tersenyum manis memandang wajah Madara yang sedang makan. Dia lalu terkikik geli ketika dia melihat sisa nasi onigiri yang bertengger dipipi Madara. "kau makan seperti anak kecil Madara-kun" kata Akeno sambil membersihkan pipi Madara dari sisa nasi onigiri tersebut.

"yahh, seperti biasa makananmu enak sekali" Madara tersenyum karena merasa puas dengan makanan Akeno. (dasar, kalau ada makanan baru mau perhatiin)

"fufufu arigatou. kau kemarin waktu istirahat ada dimana? aku mencarimu ditempat biasa, tapi kau tak ada!" tanya Akeno

"aku ada diruanganku" bohong Madara, padahal dia menghindari Akeno dan mengganti tempat bersantainya diatap untuk mencari ketenangan dan kedamaian. Selain itu dia juga masih malu bertatap muka dengan Akeno.

"kau bohong. Kemarin aku juga mencarimu diruanganmu, tapi kau tidak ada." Kata Akeno dengan ekspresi cemberut yang manis.

"mungkin kau mencariku saat aku pergi ketoilet." Kata Madara santai. Lalu dia memandang wajah Akeno yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi tidak puas atas jawabannya. "Apa? Apa kau mau bilang kalau kau juga pergi ketoilet laki-laki dan mencariku disana?" tanya Madara dengan nada malas.

"eh,, te-tentu saja tidak" jawab Akeno dengan rona merah menghiasi masing-masing pipinya.

"kalau begitu tidak ada yang salahkan" kata Madara santai tapi Akeno tetap tidak puas dengan jawaban Madara.

 **Guk guk guk**

 **Meeeaw**

Perhatian Akeno teralihkan oleh anak kucing dan anak anjing yang bertengkar di halaman rumah seseorang yang dilewatinya.

"Madara-kun!" panggil Akeno

"Hn" jawab Madara sambil memakan makanannya.

"Lihatlah, kenapa ya anak kucing dan anak anjing itu suka berantem?" tanya Akeno sambil menunjuk kedua binatang kecil itu.

"Namannya juga anak-anak" jawab Madara santai. Jawaban yang tidak nyambung dari Madara itu hampir saja membuat Akeno terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya dijalanan, tapi tidak jadi karena dia sempat pegangan pada tiang listrik dipinggir jalan.

Akhirnya mereka sampai kegerbang sekolah. Begitu masuk mereka langsung disambut oleh teriakan para siswi karena Madara berangkat kesekolah bersama Akeno. Yahh, seluruh murid disekolah ini mulai heboh karena kedekatan Madara dan Akeno. Mereka sering pulang bersama, kali ini juga berangkat bersama, dan mereka tambah yakin kalau Madara punya suatu hubungan spesial dengan Akeno karena foto yang menampakkan Madara berciuman dengan Akeno yang terpajang jelas di salah satu meading sekolah mulai hari sabtu kemarin yang langsung membuat Madara menyobek-nyobek foto tersebut dan mencari gadis berkacamata yang sudah pasti dalang dari semua itu. tapi dia seperti kecoak didapur yang tak mudah ditemui, hingga membuat Madara menyerah mencarinya.

"sampai nanti Madara-kun" kata Akeno lalu mulai masuk kelasnya.

"Hn" itulah jawaban Madara. Madarapun segera masuk ruangannya. Oh iya hari ini ada beberapa murid baru, salah satunya adalah Asia. Dia satu kelas dengan Issei dikelas 2-B.

Kriing kringg

Bel masukpun berbunyi. Madarapun bergegas pergi kekelas yang akan diajarnya dulu sebelum pergi kelapangan olahraga untuk memperkenalkan murid baru yang nanti diantarkan salah satu guru koleganya.

"Ohayou Minna! Sebelum kita kelapangan dan memulai pelajaran olahraga, sensei akan memberitahukan bahwa hari ini kelas kalian kedatangan murid baru." Kata Madara pada murid-muridnya.

"sensei, dia laki-laki atau perempuan"

"cantik pa jelek"

Murid-muridnya pun mulai membawakan pertanyaan berbondong-bondong pada Madara dan Madara hanya menjawab. "mana kutahu, aku bukan ayahnya." Dan akhirnya guru yang mengantarkan murid baru tersebut datang dan Madara menyuruh guru tersebut untuk segera menyuruh murid yang dibawanya masuk. Sang muridpun segera masuk dan mendekati Madara. Dia adalah seorang gadis muda yang imut dengan rambut hitam panjang ke bawah sampai pinggul dan mempunyai mata abu-abu. Yah,, dialah Ophis sang Ouroboros Dragon

"K-Kau" kata Madara seperti melihat hantu. Ophis tak menggagap Madara, dia langsung saja memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ohayou! Hajimashite Watashi Chitanda Orihime desu, Yoroshiku onegaishimassu" kata Ophis dengan sedikit senyuman.

"OWOOOUH KAWAAII"

"MANISNYAAA"

"DIA IMUT SEKALI YA"

Murid-murid mulai menyoraki Ophis dengan berbagai pujian. Sedangkan Madara, dia syok karena Ophis kembali mengusik hidupnya, ingin rasanya dia pingsan sekarang juga tapi dia masih punya harga diri yang tinggi jika harus pingsan karena hal seperti ini. 'satu lagi pengacau datang merusak kedamaianku' renung Madara.

.

Skip time

Pada istirahat kali ini, Madara tiduran ditempat favoritnya yang baru yakni diatap gedung utama sekolah. Dia menikamati setiap semilir angin yang lumayan kencang ditempat tinggi ini. Badannya sedikit menggigil karena angin ini. tapi dia tetap suka tempat ini karena begitu indah, selain itu tempat ini adalah salah satu tempat yang tenang karena jarang orang yang berkunjung kemari, jadi otomatis Akeno sigadis cerewet menurut Madara itu takkan bisa menemukannya.

Tap

seorang gadis mungil dengan wajah datar datang dan duduk disamping kiri Madara.

Madara melirik melalui ekor matanya. Setelah mengetahui siapa gadis itu, Madara langsung memasang wajah kusam. sirna sudah ketenangan Madara. "apa maumu" kata Madara dengan nada sebal.

"menikahlah denganku" kata gadis itu dengan wajah datar tapi dengan rona merah tipis menghiasi kedua pipinya. yah,, dialah Ophis.

"twitch"perepatan urat muncul didahi Madara. 'ya ampun. Ada apa dengan gadis ini' batin Madara kesal. "kau ini, datang-datang bukannya kasih makanan malah bikin jengkel orang saja" kata Madara kesal.

Ophis tersenyum tipis. "bukankah lamaran menikah lebih baik dari pada makanan"

"tidak untukku. Lagi pula, aku kedinginan"

"bukankah kalau kita menikah, maka akan lebih hangat" Ophis berkata dengan masih tersenyum tipis.

Mendengar perkataan Ophis membuat Madara sedikit terkekeh. "khehehe, rupanya gadis sepertimu juga bisa berpikiran mesum" goda Madara

"eh" Ophis tersadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Kini wajah gadis bermuka datar itu sudah seperti tomat masak. membuat Madara tambah terkekeh geli melihat wajah imut Ophis yang seperti tomat kesukaannya itu.

"jangan tertawa" kata Ophis kesal yang justru membuat wajahnya tambah menggemaskan.

"kau ternyata cukup manis" kata Madara tanpa sadar disela-sela kekehannya. Ophis pun kini juga terkikik geli dengan rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya setelah mendengar perkataan Madara.

"sudahlah. Ini aku membawakanmu coklat panas, katanya kau kedinginan" kata Ophis sambil menyerahkan salah satu coklat panas yang dibawanya kepada Madara.

Madara bangkit dari tidurnya untuk duduk dan menerima coklat panas yang dibawa Ophis. "arigatou" kata Madara dengan senyuman. Itu yang dibutuhkannya dari tadi, segelas coklat panas untuk menghangatkan tubuh dari angin dingin di tempat tinggi seperti ini.

Kemudian mereka mulai meminum coklat panas masing-masing sambil menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji ditempat tinggi tersebut.

"kenapa kau disini sendirian" Ophis membuka percakapan.

"mencari ketenangan" kata Madara lalu kembali menyeruput coklat panasnya"sruup".

"kenapa kau bisa menemukanku disini?" tanya Madara.

Mendengar itu Ophis tersenyum tipis. "mungkin itu kekuatan Cinta" Ophis mulai menggombal dengan OOCnya

Madara mendengus setelah mendengar perkataan Ophis. "huh, kau hanya mencintai kekuatanku"

"mungkin" kata Ophis tersenyum kearah Madara.

"huh" Madara kembali mendengus. Dia lalu menghabiskan coklat panasnya tanpa sisa "ahh"

Ophis tersenyum ketika dia melihat bibir Madara yang belepotan coklat.

Madara yang melihat Ophis tersenyum sendiri mengangkat alisnya. "ada apa?" tanya Madara.

"bibirmu"Ophis menjawabnya sambil memberitahukan bagian bibir Madara yang terdapat coklat dengan meletakkan telunjuknya dibawah hidungnya sendiri.

Madara mencoba menyeka bagian yang ditunjukan Ophis tadi dengan telapak tangannya. Bukannya hilang, tapi coklat itu justru menceng-menceng kesamping bibirnya.

Melihat wajah Madara yang seperti itu membuat Ophis menahan tawanya. "hmppf"

"apa yang kau tertawakan" kata Madara kesal.

"tidak ada. Sini kubantu" kata Ophis. Lalu Ophis mengulurkan tangan kanannya kebibir Madara. Namun ketika tangannya tinggal satu kuku jari lagi sampai ke bibir Madara, Ophis justru menaruh telapak tangannya dibelakang kepala Madara dan menarik kepala pria itu kewajahnya hingga bibir mereka menyatu.

Ophis mencium bibir Madara kemudian dia mulai menjilat bibir atas dan bawah Madara bergantian, menyapu bersih coklat yang ada disekitar bibir Madara dengan benda lunak yang disebut lidah itu.

Madara kaget dan melebarkan kedua matanya. Tidak sampai seminggu hal serupa terjadi lagi, namun kali ini gadis yang melakukannya berbeda. Madara membeku, dia tidak melawan dan juga tidak membalas ciuman Ophis, dia lebih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Namun Madara mulai terbuai ketika Ophis mulai menghisap lembut bibirnya dan lidah si gadis yang menggelitik bibirnya berusaha untuk mendobrak masuk kedalam. Madarapun tak dapat bertahan lama menahan hasratnya, dia membuka mulutnnya dan membiarkan lidah Ophis untuk bermain didalam rongga mulutnya. Madara juga mulai membalas ciuman Ophis, dirinya tak mungkin menjadi patung dan tak mungkin bisa ketika dirinya diserbu oleh kenikmatan tiada tara yang diberikan oleh sang Naga tak terbatas. Dia baru menyadari bahwa bibir Naga manis ini sungguh sangat nikmat. Madara mulai gila dengan kenikmatan ini, dia mulai mengambil dominasi atas ciumannya dan mengecap setiap seluk beluk rongga mulut Ophis dengan lidahnya. Ophis melenguh karena Madara yang tiba-tiba menjadi agresif dan sangat ganas. Tapi dia tersenyum disela ciumannya karena dia mengerti bahwa Madara mulai terbuai dan mencoba menikmati sajian yang diberikannya, dia merasa senang karena dia mulai mendapat kemajuan dalam usahanya untuk membuat Madara menjadi miliknya. Badannya serasa terbang ketika Madara menghisap dan menggelitik langit-langit rongga mulutnya. Ophis pun berusaha untuk mengimbangi ciuman Madara, menjilat setiap dinding mulut Madara dan berbalik menghisap lidah Madara.

Hampir 5 menit mereka berdua saling melumat dan mengadu lidah mereka. Baik Madara maupun Ophis kini sudah kehabisan pasokan oksigen dan membuat mereka harus menyudahi momen yang menyenangkan itu. Mereka memisahkan wajah mereka dan memandang lawan mereka masing-masing dengan rona merah pekat yang menghiasi kedua pipi mereka.

"Jangan salah paham, aku tak ada niat untuk menciummu. Aku hanya ingin membersihkan coklat yang mengotori bibirmu." Kata Ophis yang tersenyum tipis kepada Madara.

"a-ah. Ka-kalau begitu te-terima kasih" Madara kesusahan berbicara dan dia nampak kikuk dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

Ophis semakin tersenyum karena melihat rona merah dipipi Madara. Dia merasa sedikit lega karena dia bukanlah satu-satunya yang merasa malu dan merona disini. (apanya yang malu, padahal dia tak punya malu main cium aja).

Hening

Sungguh pemandangan yang langka, dimana kedua makluk yang biasanya memasang wajah datar itu kini saling diam dalam keheningan dengan rona merah pekat yang masih menghiasi kedua pipi mereka, mereka terlarut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Op-"

KRIIING KRIING KRIIING

Madara yang ingin membuka percakapan terpotong oleh suara dering bel pertanda istirahat selesai. Dia langsung mengganti perkataannya pada Ophis. "kau cepatlah kembali kekelasmu"

"Hn" kata Ophis. Lalu dia segera bangkit dan meninggalkan Madara sendirian ditempat.

Madara mengehela nafas lega. Kemudian bibirnya menyungging senyuman. Pikirannya kini mereset setiap detik momen sebelum dan sampai ciumannya tadi dengan Ophis. Dia mengingat semuanya,

Dia mengingat wajah datar Ophis yang terdapat rona merah yang membuatnya terlihat manis,

Dia mengingat suaranya yang tenang nan dingin yang tak nampak manja dan tak seperti wanita penggoda, membuat hatinya sejuk,

Dan walau hanya sekali, dia mengingat betul detail tekstur dari bibir mungil gadis itu yang sangat manis dan kenyal saat dikecupnya tadi,

semuanya, semua apa yang dia ingat hanyalah tentang Ophis. Tentang Ophis, tentang sang dewa naga yang ketika bertemu selalu mengatakan _menikahlah denganku_. Kali ini dia bukan lagi sering berada disekitarnya. Lebih dari itu, kali ini bayangan gadis manis itu malahan selalu mampir dikepalanya. Dia tak sadar bahwa apa yang diucapkan Ophis setelah pertarungannya dulu telah terbukti dan terjadi pada dirinya.. Dia akan terus memikirkan Naga manis itu disini kalau saja tak ada tangan yang kini tengah menepuk bahunya dan mengacaukan lamunannya.

"Uchiha-san" ujar seorang pria paruh baya berkumis dan memakai kacamata. Dia adalah guru piket jam ini.

"a-aah. Ada apa" kata Madara yang ruhnya telah kembali dari alam pikirannya.

"tadi murid-muridmu mencarimu. Dia bertanya kenapa kau belum datang dan mengajar. Jadi aku mencoba untuk mencarimu dan akhinya aku menemukanmu ditempat ini" kata Pria itu.

"a-aah maafkan aku. Aku akan segera pergi kekelas dan mengajar." Kata Madara sambil bangkit berdiri. Lalu dia permisi kepada pria itu dan segera pergi kekelasnya. Namun dikelasnya pun dia tak melakukan tanggung jawabnnya dengan baik. Dia hanya menyuruh muridnya mengerjakan tugas yang diberikannya dan segera mengumpulkan kalau sudah selesai. Sedangkan dirinya, dia duduk manis dikursinya dan kembali melanjutkan lamunannya tentang Ophis. Dia terus memikirkan Ophis sampai pelajaran selesai dan bel pulang berbunyi. Madara pun mangakhiri pelajaran hari ini dan segera bergegas pulang.

Ketika sampai digerbang keluar, Akeno memanggil namanya. "Madara-kun"

Madara tetap berjalan santai menjauh dari kawasan sekolah Seolah tak mendengar panggilan tadi.

Akeno yang melihat Madara pergi begitu saja langsung berlari kecil mengejarnya.

"Madara-kun" panggil Akeno. Madara tetap tak menanggapinya.

Akeno berhasil mengejarnya dan kini berada disampingnya. Dia memandang Madara yang berjalan menengadah keatas sambil tersenyum. "Madara-kun" panggilnya lagi. Dia mengerutkan dahinya karena Madara yang seolah tak menyadari kehadirannya.

Madara kini tengah larut dalam pikirannya. Ophis, itulah yang tengah ada dipikirannya. Dia masih memikirkan naga imut yang menciumnya tadi. Padahal mereka baru bertemu 4 kali, tapi entah kenapa pikirannya kini dipenuhi oleh Ophis,Ophis,Ophis dan Ophis. Apa ini kekuatan naga? Ahh, tentu tidak. Madara lebih dari tahan jika untuk kekuatan gaib para makluk astral tersebut.

"Madara-kun"

"Madara-kun"

Tetap tak ada tanggapan darinya. Akeno yang kesal karena Madara yang tetap tak menaggapinya kini langsung mengeluarkan petir berintensitas kecil ditelapak tangannya, lalu dia menggenggam telapak tangan Madara dan seketika Madara kejang-kejang dan rambutnya berubah seperti son Goku dalam mode super saiya.

Setelah melakukan itu Akeno kembali berjalan dan meninggalkan Madara.

"ugh, hey apa maksudmu?" Madara yang tadi habis diambil paksa kesadarannya oleh kejutan listrik Akeno mengumpat kesal.

Akeno tak menganggapinya.

Madara berdecak kesal karena diabaikan Akeno. Dirinya kemudian mengejar Akeno. "oi" panggilnya.

Akeno tetap berjalan tanpa mempedulikan Madara yang memanggilnya. Madara semakin kesal diabaikan begitu saja, "hey jangan mengabaikanku." dirinya yang kini telah berada dibelakang Akeno langsung menarik tangannya, membalik tubuhnya untuk menghadap langsung wajah Madara.

Ketika wajahnya saling bertatapan dengan Akeno, Madara melebarkan matanya. itu dikarenakan dirinya melihat tumpukan air mata yang menumpuk dimata Akeno yang menajam menatapnya, bersiap keluar menerjuni pipinya. "a-akeno?"

"jangan mengabaikanku?" mata Akeno semakin menajam. "maksudmu aku tidak boleh mengabaikanmu dan hanya kau yang boleh mengabaikanku?"

Madara tak tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dirinya tercengang dengan sikap Akeno yang membentaknya penuh kemarahan. Dia tak menyangka jika seorang Akeno yang dia tahu adalah gadis lembut yang selalu bermanja-manja padanya akan sanggup membentaknya.

Tapi bagaimanapun Akeno adalah seorang wanita. Wanita itu memiliki sisi sensitif yang lebih dari laki-laki. Wanita adalah kumpulan kelembutan dan kasih sayang. Jika kau mengabaikannya, maka dari sisi sensitif itu terlahirlah kebalikannya. Dan inilah yang didapat Madara.

Sebenarnya Akeno tak terlalu mempermasalahkan Madara yang mengabaikannya, toh dia sudah biasa diabaikan olehnya, meskipun yang ini adalah yang paling parah. Karena biasanya Madara meskipun dia mengabaikan Akeno dan berusaha menghindar, namun dia tak akan bertahan lama dengan Akeno yang selalu membujuknya dengan berbagai macam cara.

Namun yang membuat Akeno kesal adalah Madara yang datang mengejarnya bukannya untuk meminta maaf, tapi malah memberikan dokrin _jangan mengabaikanku_ layaknya presiden. Tak sadarkah dia bahwa selama ini dialah yang selalu mengabaikan Akeno, lalu ketika Akeno mengabaikannya sekali saja dia memerintahkannya untuk tidak mengabaikannya. Hoo dia seperti pemiliknya saja. Akeno bukanlah bonekanya. Akeno berhak memilih jalannya sendiri. Meskipun Akeno menyukai Madara tapi itu bukanlah berarti dia bisa diperlakukan seenak jidat olehnya.

Dengan kalimat tadi kini Madara mematung seperti orang bodoh, dia bingung dengan ini semua. 'kenapa malah dia yang marah, seharusnya kan aku' katanya dalam hati.

"a-aku tadi tidak menyadarimu. Kenapa kau semarah itu hanya karena masalah seperti ini"kata Madara.

"kalau begitu kau juga tak perlu marah kalau aku melakukan hal yang sama" kata Akeno sambil membuang mukanya. Kemudian dia berbalik dan meninggalkan Madara sendiri.

Mendengar hal itu, entah kenapa hati Madara serasa ditusuk. Dia hanya bisa megap-megap melihat Akeno yang semakin jauh meninggalkannya.

Madara masih diam ditempatnya.

Dia memikirkan perkataan Akeno barusan.

 _'Kalau begitu kau juga tak perlu marah kalau aku melakukan hal yang sama'_

Kalimat itu terningang-ngiang bagaikan kaset rusak dikepalanya.

'kenapa aku memikirkannya. Masa bodoh dia mau mencampakkanku atau tidak, aku tak peduli' kata Madara dalam hati. Kemudian dia kembali melangkahkkan kakinya kearah jalan pulang.

.

O.o

.

Pada malam hari disebuah atap gedung. Kini nampak 2 orang makluk berbeda gender berada disana. Seorang laki-laki berambut perak yang berdiri sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Dan disampingnya, seorang gadis manis duduk dipinggir atap gedung tersebut.

"aku tak percaya kau melakukan itu Ophis" pria itu, Vali. Dia berkata pada gadis disampingnya yakni Ophis dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Vali yang tadi baru saja mendengar cerita Ophis tentang usahanya untuk menjadikan Madara suaminya, kini nampak shock dengan wajah yang memerah. Mendengar bagaimana naga polos itu melakukannya dengan cara menggodanya dengan ciuman panas yang dilakukannya pagi tadi disekoah tentu Vali hanya bisa berekspresi seperti itu. Setahunya Naga manis ini hanya tertarik untuk menyingkirkan Gread Red. Namun kenapa hal seperti berkeluarga terlintas dipikirannya. Mungkin ada sedikit kewajaran, mengingat bagaimana perkasanya Madara. Jika kekuatannya dan kekuatan Madara digabung maka tentu kekuatan yang menandingi Great Red pasti tercipta. Samsara no mewa dan Ketidakbatasan, bukankah itu perpaduan yang bagus.

Ophis yang melihat ekspresi tidak percaya Vali hanya tersenyum tipis dan berkata "aku belajar semua itu dari Kuroka"

"gadis itu. Dia memang kucing nakal" Vali berkata sambil mengusap-ngusap keningnya.

.

O.o

.

Setelah pertengkarannya dengan Akeno tadi. Entah kenapa kaki Madara membawanya kemari. Kini dimalam hari, Madara sedang berbaring sendirian di rerumputan dipinggir sungai yang tak jauh dari rumahnya, tangannya dijadikan sebagai bantal. Pandangannya tertuju pada bintang-bintang dilangit, namun Pikirannya tertuju pada hal lain yang serasa memenuhinya sampai –sampai dia merasa kepalanya ini dapat meledak kapan saja. Tak tahu kenapa, Madara tak bisa berhenti untuk tidak memikirkan perkataan Akeno sepulang sekolah tadi. Bukankah selama ini dia memang ingin ketenangan dalam menjalani hidupnya yang dipenuhi ambisi? Lantas kenapa jika seorang yang merusak ketenangannya seperti Akeno mencampakkannya dia tak bisa menerimanya? Perasaan rumit apa yang tengah dirasakannya ini.

"Langitnya tampak cerah bukan"sebuah suara memecah kesunyian malam. Madara menoleh kesamping kanan keasal suara itu. Mata Madarapun menangkap Seorang pria paruh baya berambut hitam dengan warna kuning didepan yang sedang memancing dengan ditemani api unggun disebelahnya. Madara sedikit bingung padahal orang itu dan api unggun itu tidak ada sesaat yang lalu tapi tiba-tiba saja muncul begitu saja. Namun Madara tak terkejut dengan hal seperti itu. Menurutnya hal seperti itu biasa saja, dia tak ambil peduli akan hal itu.

"Hn"jawab Madara singkat.

"Kau tidak terkejut dengan kehadiranku?" tanya pria tersebut.

Madara hanya menguap mendengar pertanyaan Pria tersebut. "Hooaaam, apa yang patut dikejutkan?"tanya balik Madara.

Mendengar pertanyaan Madara yang sangat santai itu membuat pria tadi tertawa "hahahaha,, Kau Pria yang menarik"

"apa itu pujian?" tanya Madara yang masih tiduran sambil melihat bintang-bintang dilangit.

"ya tentu saja. Baru pertama kali ini aku melihat seorang manusia yang begitu santai setelah melihat hal yang tak biasa"kata pria tersebut.

"apa yang menurutmu tidak biasa adalah biasa menurutku" kata Madara dengan santainya.

"oh ya, berarti kau bisa lebih dari itu" tanya pria tersebut sambil memandang Madara dengan senyum.

"Hn" hanya itu jawaban dari Madara.

"Siapa namamu" Tanya pria tersebut

"Uchiha Madara" jawab Madara.

"yang mana nama margamu?" tanya Pria itu lagi.

"apa aku harus menjawabmu" tanya balik Madara.

"tentu" jawab pria itu sambil tersenyum.

"Uchiha. kau pria cerewet. kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu,kau bukan Manusia?" tanya Madara. dia melirik pria itu melalui ekor matanya.

Mendengar Madara mengetahui kalau dia bukanlah manusia sempat membuat dirinya tercengang namun akhirnya tersenyum "dari mana kau tahu?"

Mendengar pria tersebut menanyakan pertanyaan yang menurutnya konyol itu membuat Madara yang tadi tiduran kini menegakkan badannya mencoba duduk. "Yare yare, bukannya kau sendiri tadi yang berkata padaku _baru pertama kali ini aku melihat seorang manusia yang begitu santai setelah melihat hal yang tak biasa_ **,** bakayaro. kau sedang membakar ikan?" kata Madara sambil mengambil ikan yang sudah terlihat matang di api unggun yang berada didekatnya lalu memakannya tanpa permisi.

"hahahaha benar juga, ternyata kau cukup pintar" Pria tersebut tertawa senang mendengar penuturan Madara.

Mendengar perkataan pria itu seketika membuat Madara sweatdrop. "itu sih kau yang terlalu bodoh, sampai tak menyadari pertanyaanmu sendiri" ujar Madara lalu kembali memakan ikan bakarnya, ralat maksudnya ikan bakar pria itu

"kalau begitu perkenalkan." "srakgh" seketika 12 pasang sayap burung gagak terbentang dari belakang punggungnya. "Aku Azazel, gubenur Malaikat jatuh. senang berkenalan denganmu"

Azazel yang mengira Madara akan lari ketakutan setelah dirinya memperlihatkan jati dirinya beserta jumlah sayapnya, Ternyata harus mengucek ngucek matanya setelah melihat Madara yang kini hanya memasang tampang bosan yang seratus delapan puluh derajat dari perkiraannya.

"aku Madara,, Presiden Manusia jatuh. Senang berkenalan denganmu" Madara membalas perkenalan formal Azazel juga dengan perkenalan formal yang sengaja dibuatnya untuk mengejek Azazel. Dan itu langsung membuat Azazel Jawsdrop ditempat.

"jadi kau yang dimaksud oleh wanita gagak itu?" tanya Madara sambil memakan kembali ikan tadi hingga habis

Diberi pertanyaan oleh Madara membuat Azazel sadar dan langsung menyembunyikan sayapnya kembali "wanita gagak, siapa maksudmu" Tanya Azazel

"entahlah, tapi yang kudengar anak buahnya memanggilnya Raynare-sama." jawab Madara.

Mendengar nama bawahanannya disebutkan membuat tanda tanya muncul diatas kepala Azazel "Raynare? ada apa dengannya"tanyanya.

"Dia mencuri benda yang disebut Sacred Gear dari seorang Biarawati. Lalu dia berkoar koer tentang dirinya dengan _kekuatan baru ini aku dapat menjadi malaikat jatuh kelas atas yang kekuatannya menyamai tuhan dan aku dapat bersama Azazel-sama dan shemhaza-sama_ Hingga membuatku tertawa terpingkal pingkal, Jadi kutusuk deh" kata Madara sambil menirukan suara dan gaya raynare kemarin.

Melihat tingkah Madara membuat Azazel langsung melepas tawanya "hahahaha kau seperti seorang psikopat kelas kakap jika seperti ceritamu. kalau begitu aku minta maaf kalau anak buahku membuat banyak masalah padamu. Jujur aku sendiri kesusahan mengatur mereka." kata Azazel

"Hn, kalau mereka saja tak masalah buatku"Kata Madara dengan nada santai. Lalu ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya untuk melihat bintang bintang dimalam hari.

"Benarkah, kelihatannya kau cukup hebat. Kau ini apa ?" tanya Azazel. Dia mulai tertarik pada Madara karena dari tadi dia tidak memiliki rasa takut sama sekali padanya dan tadi katanya dia telah membunuh salah satu anak buahnya beserta bawahannya yang dianggap bukan masalah baginya.

"apa maksudmu dengan _kau ini apa,_ memangnya aku ini barang?" Madara mendelik kearah Azazel.

"bukan begitu. Maksudku apa kau sejenis sepertiku atau mungkin iblis atau malaikat ?" tanya Azazel.

"sudah kubilang aku Madara Presiden Manusia jatuh. Senang berkenalan denganmu" Madara mengulangi perkenalannya tadi yang sukses membuat keringat sebesar jagung bertengger dibelakang kepala Azazel.

"Kau menarik sekali Madara sang presiden malaikat jatuh. Aku ingin sekali melihat bagaimana kau mengalahkan para anak buahku." kata Azazel

"tanya saja pada anak buahmu" jawab Madara dengan nada malas.

"jadi ada yang lolos" tanya Azazel

"tidak" jawab Madara dengan singkat

Mendengar jawaban singkat Madara langsung membuat Azazel mengangkat alisnya "lalu maksudmu aku harus bertanya pada mayat" tanya Azazel.

"Hn, itu boleh juga. tapi yang kumaksud kau tanyakan mereka di neraka" kata Madara

"kau tau caranya kesana" tanya Azazel

"kalau kau mau aku bisa mengantarkannya" kata Madara yang kembali duduk sambil menyeringai kearah Azazel.

Azazel yang masih bingung dengan ucapan madara hanya memasang wajah penasaran "bagaimana caranya" tanya Azazel

Madara langsung mengeluarkan sebuah besi hitam panjang dari telapak tangannya "itu mudah,, tinggal tusuk,, beres deh!" kata Madara dengan wajah tanpa dosa yang langsung membuat Azazel kembali Sweatdrop ditempat.

"kalau begitu tidak, Terima kasih tawarannya. Aku masih betah disini" kata Azazel dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Hn, kau sih betah betah saja. aku yang sudah tidak betah" kata Madara sambil berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya melemaskan otot otot yang kaku.

"kau mau kemana"tanya Azazel.

"pulang, aku juga punya rumah."jawab Madara kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Azazel.

"Manusia yang menarik"ucap Azazel. Kemudian melanjutkan acara memancingnya.

"Tunggu dulu"Azazel menyadari sesuatu dan berpikir sambil menatap tulang ikan yang berserakan didekat api unggun. "Dasar Manusia jatuh sialan,,dia menghabiskan ikan bakarku"Umpatnya kepada Madara.

.

Setelah pergi dari tempat Azazel kini Madara segera berjalan kerumahnya. Dia berjalan dengan masih memakai seragam mengajarnya.

Waktu perjalanannya pulang dia tak sengaja merasakan aura gelap yang cukup banyak dari salah satu gedung GYM yang dilewatinya. Dia mencoba untuk melihat-lihat sebentar.

Dia menuju kegedung yang memancarkan aura kuat itu. Pintu ditutup, jendelanya berada cukup tinggi diatas. Jadi Madara memilih untuk melihat melalui jendela tersebut dengan berdiri di dinding dengan menyalurkan cakra kekakinya.

Ketika matanya menembus kaca jendela, apa yang bisa dilihat disana adalah sebuah aula seperti lapangan basket dan belasan anak muda yang sedang bermain Dodgeball. Jika diperhatikan lebih jelas, ternyata belasan anak muda yang bermain Dodgeball itu adalah murid-muridnya di Academy Kuoh. Yakni anggota club penelitian ilmu gaib dan anggota OSIS Kuoh Academy.

Mengetahui bahwa anggota club penelitian imu gaib adalah salah satu kelompok yang bermain disana, mata Madara langsung mencari-cari gadis ekor kuda yang membentaknya sepulang sekolah tadi.

Ting

Ketemu.

Nampak Akeno yang mengenakan nseragam olahraga perempuan Kuoh Academy berada dalam formasi kelompok milik club penelitian imu gaib.

Namun ada yang aneh.

Akeno kelihatan tak bersemangat sama sekali dalam memainkan permainannya. Wajahnya mengisaratkan ketidak sukaan dengan apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari ada sebuah bola yang dilapisi kekuatan iblis mengarah padanya.

Spontan saja mata Madara memperlihatkan keistimewaannya.

Bola tersebut berhenti tepat didepan wajah Akeno yang menutup matanya. ketika Akeno membuka matanya dia bingung kenapa bola ini bisa berhenti diudara. Kemudian

'bansho ten'in'

Bola tersebut masuk kewilayah kelompok anggota OSIS dengan kecepatan tinggi dan tepat mengarah keselangkangan satu-satunya pemuda disana.

PENGG  
"aih, ahg ah ahg" pemuda itu tak sempat menghindar, bola itu tepat mengenai keperkasaanya. Dia bergumam kesakitan dan akhirnya ambruk.

Melihat itu Madara tersenyum.

Semua orang disana terlihat bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. "apa itu tadi?" Sona yang merupakan ketua OSIS Kuoh Academy bertanya pada semua orang disana.

"entahlah" Rias menangapi Sona dengan wajah yang tak kalah bingung. Dan permainanpun dilanjut.

Madara, dia ingin pergi meninggalkan tempat ini namun melihat bagaimana Akeno masih terlihat sering meninggalkan kesadarannya seperti itu membuatnya tetap disana dan mengawasinya. Sekali-kali dia juga memberikan sedikit bantuan untuk kelompok club penelitian ilmu gaib dengan kekuatan matanya.

.

O.o

.

Esok hari, diwaktu istirahat. Kini Madara kembali ditempat barunya mencari ketenangan sedang berbaring sambil menikmati angin sepoy-sepoy ditempat tinggi itu.

Tap

Suara langkah kaki tepat terdengar disebelahnya.

Hawa keberadaan yang tak terasa sama sekali.

Langkah kaki kecil nyaris tak bersuara.

Tanpa ada bunyi pintu terbuka.

Dengan semua itu Madara sudah dapat mengetahui siapa makluk yang datang menghampirinya.

"apa maumu"

"ada apa denganmu?"

"apa maksudmu?" Madara sungguh tak paham dengan apa yang dikatakan gadis disampingnya itu.

"kau ada masalah?" gadis yang disekolah ini dikenal sebagai Chitanda Orihime itu berkata dengan ekspresi datar disemua perkataannya.

"apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu"

"aku calon istrimu, tentu aku dapat mengetahui semua itu hanya dengan melihatmu" dia berkata dengan percaya dirinya meskipun dengan wajah datarnya. Gadis itu, Ophis, dia tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Madara. Hal yang tidak biasa sangat jelas disadarinya. Melihat bagaimana Madara yang menanggapinya dengan suaranya yang sangat dingin. melihat bagaimana ekspresi datarnya ketika bertemu. Itulah yang membuat perbedaan Madara hari ini dengan Madara yang biasanya.

Sungguh berbeda. Dimana Madara yang biasa menanggapinya dengan nada bosan? Dimana Madara yang memasang wajah kusam ketika bertemu dengannya.

Tapi.

Tapi dengan apa yang baru saja Madara dengar tadi kini membuatnya kembali memasang wajah kusam dengan tambahan rona merah sebagai bukti bahwa dirinya malu. 'apa-apaan dia. Percaya diri sekali'

Ophis tersenyum tipis melihat perubahan raut wajah Madara.

Kemudian dia mengarahkan pandangnnya kedepan. Menikmati pemadangan kota yang tersaji didepannya. "sebelumnya seseorang yang bisa kuajak bicara dengan baik hanyalah Vali. Tapi entah sejak kepan, berbicara denganmu membuat diriku senang. Aku menyukai kebersamaan denganmu" Ophis berkata dengan pandangannya masih didepan, tanpa memandang kearah lawan bicaranya.

"kita hanya baru bertemu 4 kali dan ini yang ke 5. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?"

"entahlah. Kau sendiri, bagaimana caranya kau membuatku seperti ini?" Ophis menolehkan pandangannya kepada Madara. Raut wajah naga ini agak sulit ditebak, namun dari matanya dia nampak seperti seorang kesepian yang telah mendapatkan keramaiannya.

"jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Kau seperti orang kesepian saja" kata Madara. Ophis menunjukkan senyumnya. Wah imutnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, keheningan tercipta diantara mereka. Dua-duanya memang bukanlah orang cerewet yang selalu bisa mencari topik percakapan sebagai bahan obrolan. Jadi tak heran hal seperti ini pasti terjadi jika kedua orang bermuka datar ini berada dalam satu tempat.

"Apa kau tak membawa coklat panas lagi?" kata Madara memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Madara berhasil mencairkan suasana dengan memberikan sedikit obrolan santai yang cukup normal. Namun apa yang menjadi tanggapan dari lawan bicaranya membuat percakapan ini menjadi tidak normal, dan mungkin akan memasuki kawasan Vulgaritas.

"Kenapa? Kau mau menciumku lagi?"

Perempatan urat dipelipis Madara berkedut mendengarnya. "Siapa yang mencium siapa?" katanya dengan nada kesal.

"kau menciumku, melumat bibirku, dan menghisapnya seperti orang kelaparan." kata Ophis santai.

"kau yang memulainya." Kata Madara kesal. Kemudian dia mulai memperlihatkan ekspresi seorang detektif. "Hoo jadi itu alasanmu memberikanku coklat panas. Supaya kau bisa membuatku belepotan, dan membantuku membersihkannya sehingga kau dapat mencuri kesempatan untuk menciumku, begitu kan?"

"percaya diri sekali kau?"Ophis berkata dengan salah satu pipi memerahnya yang terangkat.

"kau itu yang terlalu percaya diri" teriak Madara kesal.

Cklek

Pintu yang menghubungkan atap gedung dengan lantai dibawahnya terbuka. Dan seseorang nampak keluar dari sana.

Madara menoleh dan membelalakkan matanya kaget

"A-Akeno"

.

.

.

TBC

.

Ada yang minta tambahan Romance, ini tak buat full. Tapi Konfliknya kelihatan aneh ya. Maaf kalau konfliknnya kurang sip. Cuma itu yang terbesit dipikiran saya.

Mungkin beberapa dari para reader berpendapat bahwa Madara terlalu cepat dan mudah sekali terpikat oleh Ophis?

Ddraig sendiri yang berkata pada Issei, kalau orang yang mempunyai kekuatan naga akan banyak dikelilingi gadis-gadis. Itupun juga terjadi oleh Ophis. Apa lagi kuasa Ophis lebih tinggi dari pada kedua naga surgawi. Tapi tenang saja, kekuatan seperti itu tetap akan kalah oleh kekuatan cinta sejati.

Sedikit tambahan, Samsara no mewa : mata kehidupan/ mata renkarnasi. Lihat di Naruto Wikpia

Balasan review chapter 4 :

Hanna : ok terima kasih banget. Terima kasih juga udah mau review kalau boleh minta reviewnya lagi.

Uchiha Ays.123 : hahahaha itu ngarang loh. Terima kasih udah mau review kalau boleh minta reviewnya lagi.

Matsuyama Ryu K08 : ahh begitukah, kalau begitu terima kasih sudah mau menyempatkan diri membaca fic saya, terus ikuti aja ceritanya masih banyak hal menarik yang akan terjadi(mungkin sih). Terima kasih udah mau review kalau boleh minta reviewnya lagi.

Anymous lllll : ok terima kasih banget. Terima kasih juga udah mau review kalau boleh minta reviewnya lagi.

Maru : ahahaha ok terima kasih. Terima kasih juga udah mau review kalau boleh minta reviewnya lagi.


	6. Chapter 6

.

Madara DXD : a Savior or Tormentor

Chapter 6 : Rasa Sakit yang harus diobati

Disclaimer : Yang pasti bukan punya saya

Author : ini baru saya~ Anggarda sang El23

Rating : M

Pair : nanti lak ketahuan sendiri

Warning : Mungkin OOC, mungkin Pasaran, mungkin aneh, dan berbagai kemungkinan lainnya, jadi waspadalah.

.

.

.

Meskipun disekolah ia dikenal sebagai Onee-sama ara ara yang cantik nan sangat elegan. Tapi pada dasarnya Akeno adalah gadis lembut nan rapuh yang sangat polos juga emosional terhadap cinta seperti gadis seusianya pada umumnya. Semua pahitnya kehidupan yang ia rasakan karena kehilangan ibunya, dan kebenciannya terhadap ayahnya, membuatnya kehilangan arti kasih sayang dan cinta. Dirinya tak pernah menyangka bahwa hidupnya akan jadi seperti ini. Sebuah keluarga sederhana yang penuh dengan cinta dan kasih sayang, sekarang hanyalah kenangan singkat seperti mimpi indah yang didapatnya dikala tidur nyenyak.

Dirinya bertanya-tanya, mengapa hal menyedihkan ini terjadi padanya. Kehidupan yang penuh perjuangan, mencoba bertahan hidup dan memenuhi setiap kebutuhannya dengan pekerjaan pas-passan yang dipelajarinya dulu oleh sang ibu, diburu dan disiksa oleh kerabatnya sendiri. Itu semua dilaluinya pada masa dimana gadis seusianya bermanja-manja pada orang tua mereka dan menikmati masa kecil dengan riang bahagia. Namun pada usia 10 tahun itu dia harus menjalani nasibnya yang teramat menyedihkan. Hingga ia bertemu dengan Rias dan ayahnya. Membuatnya mendapatkan kehidupan yang cukup layak dan mendapakan beberapa orang yang peduli padanya. Perlahan ia merasa hidupnya kembali, kasih sayang yang diberikan Rias dan keluarganya membuat sosok Akeno kembali terbentuk.

Lalu, beberapa tahun kemudian, seseorang menambah kesempurnaan hidupnya. Hal yang bernama cinta ia rasakan kembali. Dengan tarikan yang menyelamatkan hidupnya, ia jatuh. Ia jatuh cinta dalam pandangan pertama. Saat itu hatinya benar-benar berdebar kencang, seolah menyerukan kegirangan akan hal indah yang ia rasakan. Setelah itu, Hari-hari terasa menyenangkan karena kebersamaanya dengan sang pujaan hati.

Namun, kemarin, jarak tercipta untuk memisahkannya dengan cintanya. Perlakuan sang lelaki yang sangat tak peduli membuatnya berpikir, apa mungkin ia harus mengejar seseorang yang mungkin tak mau menolehkan wajahnya bila ia panggil? Namun ia tak peduli, toh dengan beberapa usaha kepala itu pasti akan melihatnya. Namun lagi, ucapan dari sang lelaki yang seolah memiliki hak penuh terhadapnya membuatnya harus membuka mata lebar-lebar untuk memilih yang namanya cinta sejati.

Dan kini, lelaki tersebut tepat berada didepan pandangannya. Bersama gadis lain. Tubuh loli dan wajah bak boneka yang menggemaskan, rambut hitam sepinggang sebagai mahkota, mata abu-abu yang indah nan menawan adalah ciri dari gadis tersebut. Mata Akeno dan lelaki didepannya melebar. Lelaki itu memanggil namanya dengan terbata.

"A-Akeno."

Akeno tersadar, dan dia menanggapi pria didepannya itu dengan suara Onee-samanya yang terkenal itu, dia berkata seolah dia tak terlalu mengenal Madara. "Ara ara, maaf mengganggu kalian berdua. Aku akan pergi"

Dia berbalik dan menutup pintu. "TUNGGU" Suara dari Madara tak dipedulikannya. Dia berjalan menuruni tangga semakin cepat.

Madara, dia tak tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti ini. mengejar Akeno karena telah melihatnya bersama seorang gadis. Sejak kapan dia peduli apa yang akan menjadi tanggapan orang bila melihatnya seperti ini? Dia seperti seorang suami yang ketahuan selingkuh oleh istrinya.

Ketika pandangan Madara mendapati Akeno dibawahnya yang sedang menuruni tangga, dia memanggilnya. "Akeno"

"Oi"

"Oi"

Tetap tak ada tanggapan dari sang Onee-san.

"Akeno"

Madara yang kini telah berada tepat dibelakangnya, menarik tangan Akeno hingga tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Madara.

"Oh Madara-sensei. A-apa anda ada perlu denganku?"

Deg.

Lagi-lagi perasaan yang menusuk itu hadir dihati Madara. Tanpa disadari, bibir bawahnya bergetar. Baru saja, dia mendengar suara ramah yang memanggilnya dengan benar, namun menyakitkan bila orang yang mengatakannya adalah orang dihadapannya itu. _Madara sensei?_ Panggilan yang biasa didengarnya dari murid-muridnya itu, kenapa bisa terasa sangat menyakitkan bila dipakai oleh Akeno? Memikirkannya, darah Madara terasa naik hingga wajahnya terasa sangat panas. Dia menatap tajam Akeno yang tersenyum polos padanya.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Akeno mengerenyitkan dahinya untuk memperjelas kesan bingung. "Apa yang anda bicarakan?"

"Kenapa kau bersikap bodoh?"

Mendengar itu Akeno malah memasang wajah bodoh. "Aku tak mengerti maskud anda. Aku hanya bertanya, apa anda ada perlu denganku. Apa itu salah?"

"Apa maksudmu memanggilku Madara-sensei? Kau ingin mati?"

Suara keras Madara terdengar melengking tajam.

Dan pada saat itu, adalah kali pertama Akeno mendengar suara Madara yang berada dipuncak Volumenya. Dia kini membisu dengan mata melebar. Tubuhnya mematung didalam genggaman Madara. Namun meskipun begitu dia tetap mencoba menghindar, walaupun kini suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar. "Me-mangnya a-apa yang sa-salah dengan panggilan itu? Anda guruku bukan, sudah sepatutnya aku memanggil anda dengan panggilan sen-sen-sensei."

"Dari situlah masalahnya. Sejak kapan kau memperdulikanku guru atau bukan?"

Mendengar bagaimana Akeno masih tetap mencoba ngeles darinya. Membuat hormon Madara meningkat tajam.

"Peduli apa kau dengan itu?"

Namun ketika suara dingin yang baru saja keluar dari bibir gadis didepannya itu tertangkap indra pendengarnya, tiba-tiba saja Madara Down dengan sangat drastis.

Dan ketika diamati baik-baik, mata gadis itu kini sudah berair. Tiba-tiba saja pegangan Madara ditangan Akeno terlepas.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu? Jangan sok peduli padaku. Kau mengabaikanku, dan sekarang kau bersikap seolah peduli dengan apa yang kuperlakukan padamu. Bukannya kau tidak ingin aku mendekatimu?"

Akeno berkata pada Madara dengan segala uneg-unegnya.

"Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?"

"Kenapa aku berfiki seperti itu? KENAPA KAU BERSIKAP SEPERTI ITU PADAKU!?" Akeno memekik, "Dengan sikapmu itu, bukannya itu sudah jelas?"

"A-aku" Madara tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan rambutnya. Kini Akeno telah membalikkan keadaan. Dengan perkataannya tadi Madara tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Rasa nyeri dihatinya kini semakin terasa, setelah mendengar suara Akeno tadi yang terdengar frustasi.

Melihat Madara seperti itu Akeno tersenyum pahit.

"Sekarangpun kau masih mengabaikanku." Dia berkata pelan. Mendengar itu Madara langsung mendongkak cepat. Dia ingin membuka suaranya, namun Akeno yang melihat seorang gadis mungil yang berdiri dipintu penghubung atap segera mendahului Madara. "Aku paham mengapa kau melakukan itu. Jadi, maafkan aku sudah mengganggu. Kekasihmu sudah menunggu disana."

Setelah mengatakan itu Akeno berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Madara.

Madara tak memanggilnya maupun menyusulnya. Dia kini kembali menunduk sembari meresapi sensasi nyeri yang menyerang dadanya. 'Jutsu macam apa ini? kenapa sel Hashirama tak juga menyembuhkan rasa sakit ini.' Madara berkata hal bodoh dalam hati, 'APA YANG SEBANARNYA TERJADI. Ini sangat tidak enak, aku harus segera mencari cara menyembuhkannya.'

Bagi dirinya yang dulu memanipulasi orang dengan menggunakan cinta, hal seperti ini memanglah hal yang familiar baginya. Namun keraguan besar baginya untuk menyebut hal ini sebagai cinta. Dirinya yang baru mengenal Akeno kurang dari 10 hari, dan dirinya yang tak terlalu mempedulikan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu terhadapnya, merasa hal yang namanya cinta tak mungkin tumbuh padanya. Jika bukan karena cinta, lalu apa yang membuat hatinya terasa sesakit ini.

Dia kemudian kembali menuruni tangga meninggalkan Ophis yang masih menatapnya dari pintu atap dan pergi kemana kaki membawanya.

.

O.o

.

2 hari telah berlalu sejak Madara diteriaki Akeno. Dan 2 hari itupun Akeno tak menampakkan sama sekali batang hidungnya dihadapan Madara. Untuk Madara, 2 hari itu digunakannya untuk mencari-cari Akeno. Namun dimanapun dia mencari dia tetap tak dapat menemukannya dikarenakan Akeno yang memang mencoba menghindar darinya. Dan kini, pada waktu istirahat Madara sedang berjalan kearea belakang sekolah.

Ketika dia sampai disisi miring gundukan seperti bukit diatas lapangan olahraga, Madara menjatuhkan pantatnya pada rumput hijau yang menjadi alas tempat itu. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan, kearah lapangan olahraga didepannya yang terlihat beberapa murid sedang bermain disana.

Angin yang tiba-tiba saja lewat, membelai rambut Madara, membuatnya nampak berkibar seperti bendera.

"Tempat ini masih nyaman seperti biasa." Ujarnya menikmati suasana tempat itu.

 _CUP_

Madara tiba-tiba menyungging senyuman, ketika pikirannya terbayang saat dirinya dicium Akeno karena sehelai spagetti yang menghubungkan mulut mereka.

'Dia gadis yang nekat.' Katanya dalam hati.

 _"Sebenarnya apa maumu? Jangan sok peduli padaku. Kau mengabaikanku, dan sekarang kau bersikap seolah peduli dengan apa yang kuperlakukan padamu. Bukannya kau tidak ingin aku mendekatimu?"_

Namun ingatan lain yang baru saja muncul dalam bayangannya melunturkan senyumannya.

 _"Kenapa aku berfiki seperti itu? KENAPA KAU BERSIKAP SEPERTI ITU PADAKU. Dengan sikapmu itu, bukannya itu sudah jelas?"_

Lagi-lagi bayangan Akeno yang meneriakinya terbayang dalam pikirannya.

 _"Aku paham mengapa kau melakukan itu. jadi, maafkan aku sudah mengganggu. Kekasihmu sudah menunggu disana."_

Tangan Madara mengepal erat ketika lagi-lagi bayangan Akeno pada hari itu terbayang olehnya.

'Apa-apaan gadis itu.' Wajah Madara yang menunduk itu tertutup poni rambutnya dan tangannya semakin terkepal erat.

.

"Kiba-kun"

Diatasnya, kini 3 orang gadis menghampiri seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang berjalan sambil menyembunyikan tangannya disaku celananya. Laki-laki itu menoleh dan ketika 3 gadis itu sudah berada didepannya salah satu dari mereka bertanya padanya. "Apa yang kamu lakukan setelah pulang sekolah?" Lalu gadis yang lain melanjutkan dengan berkata, "Nee, bagaimana kalau pergi kekaraoke dengan kami?"

"Gomen, nanti pulang sekolah aku ada kegiatan club." Lelaki itu menolak dengan lembut.

"Hee" mendengar itu para gadis menunjukkan wajah kecewa.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Setelah berkata seperti itu, lelaki itu meninggalkan mereka. Sedangkan para gadis yang mendengarnya menjadi lebih terhibur ketika mendengar perkataan lelaki tersebut.

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki perlahan terdengar semakin mendekat ketempat Madara duduk.

"Sensei" Laki-laki yang tadi bercakap dengan 3 gadis itu adalah orang yang mendekat dan menyapa Madara.

"Kibakah?" Madara melihat lelaki disampingnya dengan ekor matanya.

"Sedang apa anda disini?" Tanya Kiba.

"Bukan urusanmu." Madara menyahut dingin.

"Hmm, bukan uruskanku ya." Kiba bergumam sambil ikut duduk disamping Madara. Setelah itu suasana nampak sedikit canggung.

wuush

Angin lagi-lagi berhembus ditempat itu, membelai lembut rambut kedua lelaki yang duduk disana. Kiba menatap wajah Madara yang terlihat seperti orang tertekan.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja sensei?" Kiba bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Hn" jawab Madara singkat.

Melihat itu Kiba tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa anda sedang patah hati?" Nampaknya sang Knight Gremory sudah bosan hidup mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Seketika mata Madara terbelalak mendengarnya. Seolah menyalak 'APA?!'

Namun Kiba mengacuhkan pandangan membunuh sang guru , kemudian dia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Yah, bukan hanya anda yang memasang tampang seperti itu. Akeno-san pun juga sama. Apa terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian?"

Mendengar gadis yang membuatnya seperti ini, Madara mengarahkan penuh perhatiannya pada Kiba. "Ada apa dengannya? Apa kau bertemu dengannya? Akhir-akhir ini kemana saja dia? Aku tak bisa menemukannya diamanapun." Madara memberondongi pertanyaan untuk Kiba.

Kiba tertawa kecil melihatanya.

Melihat itu Madara menunjukkan ekspresi kesal. 'Sial, aku terpancing. Dasar pengeran brengsek.'

"Jangan khawatir, dia tidak hilang kok. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat sama persis seperti anda."

"Jangan katakan kalau dia menjadi laki-laki dan memiliki wajah tampan sepertiku?" Perkataan narsis Madara terdengar syok.

Mendengar itu Kiba sedikit meringis cengoh. "Bukan itu maksudku. Yang kumaksud dia terlihat seperti hilang semangat, yah seperti orang patah hati."

Madara menunduk mendengarnya. 'Hah ini terasa menyebalkan. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini agar aku bisa berkonsentrasi dengan ambisiku.' Katanya dalam hati. Baginya yang ingin menguasai dunia, tentu perasaan gundah yang dirasakannya ini akan menjadi penghalang besar. Maka dari itu, tak ada pilihan lain baginya untuk segera menyembuhkannya bagaimanapun caranya.

"Aku harap kalian segera menyelesaikan masalah kalian. Ini sungguh buruk mengingat Akeno-san adalah fukuBucho dan sekaligus tangan kanan Bucho. Jika dia terus seperti itu, aku takut kelompok kami akan kacau." Ujar Kiba yang suaranya terdengar sedikit berbisik.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kulakukan nanti akan memuaskanmu." Madara berdiri dari tempatnya, "Tapi, serahkan Akeno padaku. Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan ini, agar aku bisa menikmati acara bolaku."

Kiba tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Dan satu lagi." Madara menoleh pada Kiba. "Apa Akeno sering berkunjung keruang clubmu?"

"Itu sudah pasti. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia sedikit lebih pagi berada disana."

"Sou ka." Madara menyilangkan tangannya sembari matanya yang tertutup.

Setelah Madara kembali membuka matanya, dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kiba selagi berucap. "Jaa, aku pergi."

.

O.o

.

Keesokkan harinya, kini Madara telah siap dengan seragam guru SMA Kuoh. Hari ini dia berniat berangkat lebih awal. Setelah mengambil tas kerjanya dia segera berjalan kepintu dan keluar lalu mengunci pintu.

Kemudian dia mulai berjalan untuk segera berangkat ketempatnya mengajar. Setelah melewati beberapa rumah, mata Madara kini menangkap sesosok gadis berambut ekor kuda berwarna hitam yang sedang berjalan dengan menunduk kebawah.

'Itu dia.' Kata Madara dalam hati. Kemudian dia menaikkan sedikit kecepatan berjalannya dan mendekat kesamping Akeno. "Kalau kau mencari uang receh, aku punya banyak untuk ditukarkan."

Akeno menoleh kesamping kanannya, matanya melebar melihat siapa yang bersuara. "Ma-ma-mad-."

"Masak air, biar mateng!" Madara memotong perkataan Akeno seraya mengambil bingkisan yang berada ditangan kanan Akeno. "Hari ini apa menu untukku?" Madara mengorek-ngorek isi bingkisan itu.

Akeno hanya bisa mangap-mangap menanggapi perlakuan Madara. Namun beberapa saat dia tersadar dan menatap Madara dengan pandangan menusuk. "Jangan sok peduli padaku." Bentaknya pada Madara.

"Peduli padamu?" Madara menaikkan alisnya, "Kau melihat ini sebagai kepedulianku terhadapmu. Hmm, sepertinya otakmu perlu disetting ulang. Aku hanya kelaparan, yang artinya aku hanya peduli pada perutku. Bagaimana ceritanya aku yang meminta makan darimu sebagai maksud kepedulianku terhadapmu. Jika memang seperti itu, dari kemarin toko swalayan didekat rumahku itu pasti sudah menyerahkan tempat beserta isi-isinya padaku."

Twitch

Urat yang baru saja muncul dipelipis Akeno berkedut mendengar perkataan Madara. "Berikan padaku." Akeno merampas bingkisan yang dibawa Madara. "Ini bukan untukmu. Berikan itu juga." Akeno langsung menyahut onigiri yang sudah berhadapan dengan wajah Madara, membuat mulut Madara yang sudah terbuka lebar tak jadi mendapatkan santapannya.

"Hey, tadi itu tinggal sedikit lagi." Madara berkata dengan nada kesal yang sedikit kekanak-kanakan.

'Dia, ada apa dengannya?' Akeno melihat Madara dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini?"

Akeno bertanya tanpa memandang Madara, dia berjalan sambil menunduk.

"Aku kelaparan." Jawab Madara to the point.

"Jangan pura-pura idiot."

Kruyukkruyuk kruyukruyuk.

"Apa suara itu terdengar idiot buatmu?"

Akeno bungkam dengan wajahnya yang memerah, kesal, bercampur malu karena ulah dari Madara yang kelewat idiot hari ini. Hari ini Madara terlihat seperti seperti anak kecil yang berusaha membujuk temannya untuk berbaikan.

Akeno menghela nafas berat.

"Ini makanlah, setelah itu pergi dari hadapanku." Akeno menyerahkan kembali bingkisannya pada Madara. Madara menerima itu dengan semangat, dan mulai memakannya. Semua makanan yang ada dibingkisan itupun tandas disikat Madara.

"Aku ingin teh." Bagaikan seorang raja, Madara berkata seolah Akeno adalah pelayannya. Setelah menghabiskan semua isi bingkisan tersebut, dengan santainya dia berkata _aku ingin teh._

"Kau kira aku mesin kaleng apa? beli saja sana." Akeno berkata dengan nada sarkatis.

"Tidak. Aku mau yang gratis, aku akan pergi keclubmu untuk minum teh disana."

"Untuk apa kau kesana. Jika kau ingin minum teh gratis, ini aku ada uang untukmu. Belilah dikedai Ocha." Akeno langsung mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang kertas untuk Madara.

"Tidak, aku kesana bukan hanya untuk minum teh, aku ingin berkunjung untuk melihat-lihat." Madara menolaknya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu, seenaknya saja."

"Memangnya tidak boleh. Aku adalah guru SMA Kuoh, tak ada larangan untukku mengunjungi clubmu."

Dengan perkataan Madara barusan, Akeno bungkam.

"Terserah apa katamu."Kata Akeno cuek.

Merekapun mulai berjalan tanpa percakapan ketempat sekolah.

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai keruang club penelitian ilmu gaib. Ketika mereka sudah memasuki ruangan, mata mereka mendapati seorang wanita Berpakaian maid yang berdiri didepan Rias yang sedang duduk dikursi kekuasaannya.

"Madara sensei." Rias menyebut nama gurunya yang jarang-jarang berkunjung ketempatnya.

"Hn."

"Apa anda ada keperluan denganku?" Tanya Rias.

"Yah, tolong suruh wakilmu itu untuk membuatkanku teh." Madara berkata dengan santainya sembari duduk disofa yang tersedia diruangan terebut.

Akeno cengoh dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya barusan. "A-apa. Jadi maksudmu kemari hanya untuk menjadikanku maid pribadimu."

"Tidak. Tapi itu boleh juga." Madara menggut-manggut.

Akeno mengeram kesal. Namun suara Rias membuatnya harus patuh pada Madara. "Akeno, sudahlah turuti saja. Setelah itu kau cepatlah kemari, ada hal yang ingin aku mau kau dengar."

"Ha'i Bucho." Setelah itu Akeno pun segera pergi untuk membuat teh pujaannya.

Keheningan tiba-tiba tercipta ketika Akeno meninggalkan ruangan utama tersebut. wanita berpakaian maid itu memandang bingung Rias yang menyerahkan kuasa penuh Akeno kepada lelaki berambut reven panjang yang tak dikenalnya itu. Dia kemudian menoleh kepada Madara dan memandangnya penuh dengan ketelitian. Dia memang merasakan suatu kekuatan pada Madara, namun kekuatan itu terasa kecil karena ditekan dengan sangat stabil. Tiba-tiba saja, keringat jatuh dipelipisnya ketika Matanya bertemu tatap dengan Madara yang memasang wajah malas untuknya.

Rias yang melihat interaksi tak langsung dari kedua orang tersebut segara mengambil inisiatif.

"Grayfia. Perkenalkan, Madara-sensei adalah guru yang mengajar disini. Dan mungkin kau sudah tahu, dia punya kelebihan dari manusia yang lain."

"Domo, aku Grayfia Lucifuge. Aku adalah pelayan keluarga Gremory." Grayfia menunduk memperkenalkan diri.

Ketika mendongkak matanya tak mendapati Madara ditempatnya.

Dan ketika kepalanya mengitari ruangan, matanya tiba-tiba berkedut mendapati Madara yang sedang berjongkok dan memilih-milih buku didekat lemari yang ada diruangan tersebut.

Rias yang melihat itu hanya bisa mendesah.

"Ohayou!" Pintu terbuka dan nampak Issei yang berkata berjalan mendekat bersama Kiba dan Asia, Koneko yang berada dibelakangnya. "Are, Madara-sensei dan.." Issei tiba-tiba memasang wajah terkejut ketika matanya mendapati Grayfia.

Krieet

Pintu ruangan lain terbuka dan nampak Akeno yang membawa nampan dengan secangkir teh diatasnya berjalan mendekat ketempat Madara yang duduk sambil membaca.

"Cuma buat secangkir aja, pakai nampan sigala." Commen Madara.

"Cerewet." Akeno menyahut pedas.

Twitch

Muncul perempatan dipelipis Madara mendengar perkataan Akeno barusan. 'Sial, bukannya kau yang biasanya cerewet. Kalau saja perasaan menusuk ini tidak kurasakan, takkan sudi aku melakukan semua ini.' Katanya dalam hati.

Kemudian setelah itu Rias mengambil seluruh perhatian, "Baiklah. Minna, karena kalian semuanya sudah disini. Aku akan-"

Tiba-tiba suara teriakan burung muncul dari lingkaran sihir yang datang didepan pintu utama. Dari lingkaran sihir tersebut, ledakan api besar tercipta dan membuat seisi ruangan terasa panas. Dan ketika ledakan api itu mulai mereda dan akhirnya menghilang, seorang pria tampan berambut pirang yang mempunyai keriput dimasing-masing sisi hidungnya muncul dari sana.

"Ahh, sudah lama sekali aku tak mampir kedunia manusia." Pria itu berbicara.

"Siapa orang ini?" tanya Issei entah pada siapa.

"Dia adalah Riser Phenex-sama. Dia adalah keturunan murni iblis kelas atas. Dan putra ketiga dari keluarga Phenex." Grayfia menjawab pertanyaan Issei.

"Keluarga Phenex." Gumam Issei.

"Dan dia juga tunangan dari keluarga Gremory."

.

O.o

.

"Ahh, seperti biasa teh buatan Ratu Rias, selalu nikmat."

Mata Madara tiba-tiba menyipit mendengar perkataan Riser yang sedang tersenyum pada Akeno sembari mempermainkan rambut Rias dengan jari-jarinya.

"Arigatou Gozaimazu." Akeno menunduk sesaat. Kemudian dia berjalan ketempat para anggota club penelitian ilmu gaib yang berbaris menghadap tuannya.

Ketika dia melewati belakang Madara yang duduk disofa berhadapan dengan Rias dan Riser. Dia menundukkan badannya dan berbisik pada Madara, "Kau. cepat pergi dari situ, yang duduk itu khusus untuk Bucho dan tunangannya."

"Tidak mau." Madara menyahut dan menolehkan wajahnya kesamping tepat kearah kepala Akeno yang berbisik disampingnya hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak 5cm. "Mereka sudah punya tempat duduknya sendiri. Kau duduklah disampingku."

Pipi Akeno tiba-tiba terasa panas mendengar ucapan Madara barusan. "A-apa?"

Sementara Madara dan Akeno yang saling menatap. Didepan mereka kini Rias telah berdiri dan mengatakan penolakannya untuk menikahi Riser. Akeno pun yang tadi berada dalam dunianya kini tersadar dan mengambil kepalanya dari tatapan Madara untuk menoleh pada Rias dan Riser yang kini saling menatap tajam dan meningkatkan kekuatan iblis mereka masing-masing.

"Tolong tenanglah Ojou-sama, Riser-sama." Dengan suara dari Grayfia, Riser dan Rias berangsur menurunkan kekuatan iblis mereka. "Karena aku disini atas perintah Sirzech sama, aku tidak berniat diam saja."

"Bahkan ratu terkuat mengatakan itu. Itu membuatku takut." Riser mengendikkan bahu seraya berkata dengan nada santai.

"Tuan sudah memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi. Oleh karena itu aku diperintahkan melaksanakan rencana ini jika kesepakatan gagal."

"Apa maksudmu Grayfia?" tanya Rias.

"Jika Ojou-sama bersikeras. Anda dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan rating game."

"Rating game? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya." Gumam Issei.

"Itu adalah permainan yang menyerupai catur, dimana kepala pemimpin atau raja yang menyuruh para budak iblisnya untuk bertarung. Oleh karena itu Kita telah diberikan kekuatan yang berhubungan dengan catur dengan evil Piece." Kiba menjelaskan gumaman Issei.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Kiba, dengan sombongnya Riser berkata. "Aku telah banyak berpengalaman dalam permainan itu, dan sudah memenangkan banyak sekali pertandingan. Bukan hanya kau tidak berpengalaman, tapi juga budakmu tidak lengkap untuk melakukan game." Riser menatap Kiba hingga Madara. Dan ketika dia melihat Madara yang mengabaikan semua perkataannya dengan membaca buku, alisnya terangkat. "Apakah Cuma ini budakmu?"

"Bagaimana jika iya?" Jawab Rias.

"Hahahaha" Mendengar itu Riser tertawa arogan. Kemudian dia menjetikkan jarinya dan seketika muncul lingkaran sihir besar ditempatnya datang tadi. Ketika lingkaran sihir itu telah menghilang, kini nampak 15 wanita cantik dengan berbagai rupa berdiri disana.

"Aku punya 15. Dengan kata lain aku memiliki satu set lengkap."

Mengetahui 15 wanita cantik itu adalah pelayan Riser, wajah Issei membulat. Namun beberapa saat wajah itu menangis terharu. "Sungguh pria sejati"

Melihat itu Riser menatap Issei bingung dan bertanya pada Rias, "Oi Rias kenapa budakmu itu menangis sambil menatapku?"

Rias mendesah karenanya, "Menjadi raja harem adalah impiannya."

"Itu menjijikkan." Mendengar itu salah satu gadis dari budak-budak Riser melihat Issei dengan tatapan jijik.

"hahahaha, aku mengerti" Riser mendekat ketempat Issei dan memandangai wajahnya dari dekat. "jadi impianmu adalah menjadi raja harem." Riser tersenyum mengejek pada Issei.

"Ha'i" Issei mengangguk semangat tak mempedulikan tatapan mengejek dari Riser.

"Yubelluna." Riser memanggil ratu peeregenya.

"Ha'i Riser-sama." Wanita dengan rambut ungu bergelombang yang merupakan ratu peeregenya itu menanggapinya. Kemudian dia berjalan ketempat Riser yang berada ditempat Issei dan anggota peerege Gremory lainnya. Dan tanpa mempedulikan sekitar, Riser mencium ratunya itu dan melumat bibirnya ganas.

Rias dan anggota pearegenya melebarkan matanya.

Setelah puas mencium ratunya, Riser memandang Issei dan memperlihatkan padanya, dirinya yang meremas-remas dada bombastis sang ratu. Ratunya yang diperlakukan itu, hanya bisa mendesah dan memasang wajah sayu. "Ketahuilah, kau takkan pernah bisa mendapatkan hal seperti ini karena kau adalah iblis rendahan."

"Urusai. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal seperti itu bahkan setelah kau bertunangan dengan Bucho, dasar kau penjahat kelamin." Issei meneriaki Riser penuh amarah.

"Bocah sialan, ketahuilah dimana posisimu." Riser mendekat kearah Issei.

"Bodoh amat. Aku tahu dimana posisiku, aku adalah pelayan Bucho tidak lebih tidak kurang." mengatakan itu, Issei mengaktifkan Boosted Gear. Rias terkejut mendengar perkataan Issei. "Aku tidak perlu permainan bodoh itu, akan aku hajar bajingan ini disini sekarang juga." Setelah mengatakan itu Issei langsung mengarahkan tinjunya yang dilapisi sarung tangan naga pada Riser yang berada didepannya. Riser dengan mudahnya mengelak dari serangan Issei dan menyekik leher Issei dengan tangan kirinya.

"Siapa yang tahu Longinus yang didiami Kaisar Naga Merah, Boosted Gear, dipegang oleh orang tak berguna sepertimu." Riser menatap Issei dengan tatapan bengis.

"Issei/Issei-san" Rias dan Asia memekik.

Riser menghempaskan Issei kearah Kiba. Kibapun yang mendapati Issei, menangkapnya hingga dia terjatuh karena tak kuasa menahannya.

"Iblis sepertimu jangan bermimpi hal yang mustahil seperti itu. jangan kau samakan dirimu denganku." Riser mendekat ketempat Issei dan Kiba yang terduduk, membuatnya terlihat menjulang dimata mereka. "Aku dapat melakukan apapun yang kumau,. Bahkan terhadap rekan-rekanmu" Riser memandang satu persatu Asia,Koneko dan Akeno yang masih berbaris didekat Issei dan Kiba yang terduduk. Kemudian dia mendekat ketempat Akeno, "Rias, Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar Ratu." Riser menyeringai dihadapan Akeno. Akeno menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut dengan perkataan Riser tadi.

"Apa maksudmu perkataanmu." Rias menggeram dan menatap Riser dengan tatapan tajam.

Riser kemudian mengangkat tangannya kearah wajah Akeno, Akeno hanya bisa menutup matanya. Dia tahu seberapa kuat lelaki dihadapannya itu, apa yang terjadi pada Issei adalah salah satu buktinya. Seorang iblis dari clan phenex yang dijuluki sebagai iblis abadi. Dan lagi dia merupakan iblis kelas atas, apapun perlakuannya tentu iblis kelas rendah sepertinya tak mungkin menentangnya. Namun ketika tangan Riser tinggal satu kuku jari lagi berada dipipi Akeno, tiba-tiba saja tangan itu berhenti bergerak.

Riser dalam posisinya itu membulatkan matanya. 'Ada apa ini. Tubuhku tak bisa digerakkan'.

Semua orang yang melihat itu menatap bingung Riser yang seolah sedang berpose patung.

Madara yang duduk disofa tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ketempat Riser dan Akeno.

Tap tap tap

Suasana yang penuh dengan keheningan itu terisi dengaan gema langkah kaki Madara yang mendekat ketempat Riser. merasakan bahwa dirinya tak mendapati sentuhan dari Riser dan dia yang mendengar suara yang kini terasa semakin mendekat padanya, Akeno mencoba membuka matanya. disampingnya kini nampak Madara tengah tersenyum pada Riser. Riser dengan gerakan patah-patah memaksakan kepalanya untuk menoleh kesamping untuk menatap Madara. Senyuman yang sampai membuat mata itu tertutup, terlihat sangat manis jika dilihat olehnya. Namun Riser merasakan keganjalan dari senyuman manis itu. Senyuman yang seharusnya memberikan kehangatan bagi setiap mata yang memandangnya, terasa dingin bagai es jika itu merupakan senyuman manusia didepannya.

Tangan Madara terangkat. Sambil tersenyum dia mengelus-ngelus pipi Riser, dan kemudian menepuk-nepuknya pelan. Kehangatan menjalar dipipi Riser, tanpa disadarinya dia menikmati sensasi yang diberikan Madara.

Tapi kini yang dirasakan Riser bukan lagi kehangangatan, namun sebuah rasa panas nan menyakitkan ketika Madara melapisi telapak tangannya dengan cakra dan menamparkannya dengan tenaga penuh kewajahnya.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Riser menembus dinding ruangan hingga tubuhnya berguling-guling keluar halaman sekolah.

Semua pasang mata yang melihat kejadian itu spontan saja melebar. Bagaimana seorang manusia yang seharusnya memiliki kemampuan fisik jauh dibawah makluk supranatural dapat membuat iblis kelas tinggi seperti Riser terpental jauh hanya dengan sebuah tamparan.

Riser yang terlentang dihalaman kini tengah merasakan kondisi terburuknya selama masa hidupnya. Luka lecet yang berlumuran darah dibagian-bagian tubuhnya itu disebabkan tabrakannya dengan dinding ruangan beserta beberapa kali tubuhnya yang bergesekan dengan kulit bumi, dan kepalanya yang yang sudah berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat itu kini nampak hampir memperlihatkan tengkorak bagian pipi dikarenakan tamparan berlapis cakra diarahakan dengan tenaga penuh oleh sang Uchiha terkuat kepipinya.

Namun, kemampuan khusus yang dimiliki clan Phenex yakni clan yang berjuluk Iblis abadi kini bekerja. Api berkobar disetiap bagian tubuh Riser yang terdapat luka, dan beberapa saat kemudian Riser yang menegakkan tubuhnya mencoba berdiri, kini telah kembali ke keadaan semula seakan tak pernah terluka.

Riser yang telah berdiri, kini mefokuskan matanya yang menajam kearah tempatnya keluar tadi, yang kini nampak tertutup asap tebal hasil dari tabrakannya dengan tembok ruangan.

Namun ditengah kepulan asap, Riser dapat melihat sepasang mata berwarna biru dengan pola riak air yang bercahaya menembus kepulan asap menatapnya dengan tatapan teramat dingin.

Deg deg

Riser mundur selangkah, wajahnya yang dipenuhi amarah kini digantikan dengan ekspresi syok, dikarenakan dia yang merasakan gejolak aneh yang dipancarkan mata itu. mata yang tetap terbuka ditengah kepulan asap itu serasa berdetak layaknya jantung yang merupakan pusat kehidupan.

Sesuai namanya, Rinnenggan. Arti dari nama itu bukanlah main-main. Mata Kehidupan, mata yang dapat memutuskan hidup mati siapa saja bagi mereka yang tak diinginkan oleh sang pemiliknya. Dengan mata itu para Bijuu yang merupakan monster cakra dapat ditundukkan, dengan mata itu bumi dapat diratakan, dengan mata itu orang yang memilikinya bisa mendapatkan dunia dalam genggamannya.

Ketika angin kencang berhembus, asap yang yang mengepul dilubang dinding ruang penelitian ilmu gaib itu menghilang. Dan nampak pemilik mata yang membuat wajah Riser memucat kini berdiri disitu dengan wajahnya yang dingin dan rambutnya yang berkibar layaknya bendera.

"Si-SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA?" Riser yang tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, berteriak pada Madara.

"Penghancur"

Dengan satu kata yang diucapkan tanpa nada, akar berujung runcing muncul didepan kaki Madara, mengarah dengan kecepatan tinggi ketempat Riser berdiri.

JRAAAAAASSSH

Tubuh Riser mengambang diudara dengan akar yang menembus perutnya.

"uhuk"

Darah segar keluar dari mulutnya,

Dengan rasa sakit yang diakibatkan lelaki berambut reven yang berdiri dihadapannya, rasa takut yang dirasakan Riser menghilang tanpa jejak dan digantikan dengan mata menajam penuh kemarahan.

"Keparat" Riser mengumpat keras. Dengan satu kibasan tangan, akar itu dipotongnya dan ketika kakinya sudah dapat berpijak ditanah, api regenerasi clan Phenex membakar akar sisa yang masih menancap diperutnya.

Madara yang melihat kemampuan regenerasi tingkat tinggi dari clan Phenex itu tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Kemampuan yang biasanya akan membuat mental lawannya itu ciut seketika, dianggap biasa oleh Madara. Dirinya telah pernah melawan 2 orang yang mempunyai kemampuan yang serupa seperti itu. Bahkan Madara sendiri juga merupakan salah satu orang yang mempunyai kemapuan regenarasi, hasil dari menguasai cakra Senjutsu Hashirama rivalnya.

Riser yang api amarahnya berkobar berkata pada Madara. "Kau pikir kau masih bisa hidup setelah apa yang kau lakukan pa-"

"Kau pikir kau masih bisa hidup setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada murid-muridku."

Madara memotong perkataan Riser dengan kalimat yang memiliki makna sama.

"Kau." Riser menggeram.

Riser mengangkat kedua tangannya dari samping perlahan. Semakin tangan itu mendekat kepuncak kepala, bola api besar yang tercipta diatasnya semakin membesar.

Ketika kedua tangan Riser telah berada dipuncak, bola api dengan ukuran raksasa yang menyamai gedung utama SMA KUOH nampak diatasnya.

Semua iblis yang berada didalam ruang penelitian ilmu gaib yang melihat itu dari lubang besar yang diciptakan tubuh Riser terkejut dengan Riser yang akan mengeluarkan serangan terkuatnya.

"Riser-sama, jangan lakukan itu. jika anda melakukannya seluruh area sekolah akan hangus terbakar." Grayfia berteriak berusaha mencegah amukan Riser yang berupa matahari kecil dihadapannya.

Namun karena kalap, Riser mengacuhkan teriakan Grayfia. Dan tanpa mempedulikkan dampak nantinya yang akan diterima tempatnya, Riser melempar bola api itu kearah Madara.

Rerumputan yang masih berada jauh dari jangkuan api itu tiba-tiba hangus terbakar seolah mengatakan bahaya apa yang akan dinanti dari para penerima serangan.

Jarak bola api yang semakin mendekat, tak membuat Madara memindahkan kakinya dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia hanya diam ditempatnya melihat bola api itu dengan tatapan datarnya.

Jreee wuuusshh Booouuumm.

Gelombang energi tak kasat mata tiba-tiba mengehempaskan bola api itu hingga lenyap tak tersisa. Gelombang energi tersebut, meninggalkan jejak kawah lebar dengan Madara ditengah sebagai pusatnya.

Grayfia dan semua penonton yang melihat bagaimana bola api raksasa yang merupakan kekuatan penuh dari seorang Riser Phenex lenyap tanpa sisa karena sesuatu yang tak tertangkap penglihatan mereka kini melebarkan mata tak percaya. Kini Grayfia mengerti, bagaimana Rias bisa dengan mudahnya menyetujui Ratunya untuk dibiarkan melayani Madara. Rasa segannya terhadap kekuatan sang guru merupakan faktor yang cukup untuk membuatnya melakukan itu.

"Aku tak terlalu peduli dengan pertunangan konyolmu. Tapi-." Madara merentangkan tangan kirinya kearah Riser. Seketika tubuh Riser terangkat. Dengan kepala yang berada didepan, tubuhnya melaju kencang kearah Madara. Dengan telapak tangannya yang terbuka, Madara menerima tubuh Riser yang mengarah padanya dengan mencekik lehernya. Kemudian dengan hentakan yang kuat, dia membanting Riser ketanah hingga tanah itu menimbulkan retakkan.

Kedua tangan Riser yang mengacung keatas karena reaksi tegang dari tubuhnya yang bertubrukkan dengan permukaan bumi, dipegang Madara. Dengan menarik tangan itu, tubuh Riser berbalik menjadi tengkurap.

Kemudian Madara mengeluarkan besi hitam dari telapak tangannya dan menancapkannya pada telapak tangan kiri Riser yang menumpuk telapak tangan kanannya.

"Aaaaaaaaarrrrrg" Riser menjerit keras sampai serasa pita suaranya akan melompat keluar. Semua kejadian itu berjalan sangat cepat.

"Riser-sama/Onii-sama !" Para anggota peerage Riser memekik, melihat bagaimana tuannya itu lagi-lagi dibuat tak berdaya oleh Madara. Ini merupakan kali pertama bagi mereka mendengar Riser menjerit kesakitan sekeras itu. mereka sebelumnya tak segera mengambil tindakan atas penyerangan yang dilakukan Madara, dikarenakan ego mereka yang terlalu sombong akan kemampuan abadi yang dimiliki tuannya. Mereka merasa dengan kemampuan itu tak mungkin Madara bisa mengalahkan tuannya.

Tiba-tiba saja, pikiran Riser terbayang mata Rinnenggan Madara. Dia merasakan sesuatu akibat besi hitam yang menembus kedua telapak tangannya. Dia merasa jiwanya telah dihubungkan oleh kesadaran Madara dan dikontrol penuh olehnya. Dia kemudian mendongkak melihat Madara yang berjongkok menatapnya.

"-Tapi, aku tak bisa membiarkan tangan kotormu itu menyentuh Akeno barang sejentikpun."

Deg

Akeno yang mendengar perkataan Madara barusan matanya membulat dengan kedua pipinya yang memerah serasa memanas.

Perasaan bergejolak yang dirasakan Akeno disaat Madara menariknya dan menyelamatkannya dari truck sampah yang akan menabraknya kembali dirasakannya. Hati yang berdegup kencang, mata yang membulat memebeku, pipi yang merona, semuanya persisi seperti yang dirasakannya kala itu.

Hari-hari kemarin sebenarnya adalah hari buruk untuknya. Menjauhi Madara yang merupakan pujaan hati merupakan siksaan tersendiri untuknya. Dirinya sebenarnya tak ingin melakukan itu. Tapi dikarenakan dirinya yang merasa tak mempunyai kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati lelaki berambut reven tersebut, membuatnya harus menyerah untuk berusaha.

Namun hari ini, setelah apa yang dikatakan pujaan hatinya bagi sang lawan. Dia merasa dirinya telah mendapatkan tempat dihati Madara. Dia yakin, kesempatan untuk bersama sang pujaan hati masih ada untuknya. Maka dari itu, setetes air mata bahagia jatuh dari matanya.

Riser Phenex, inilah kali pertamanya dia dibuat tak berdaya oleh seorang. Dirinya tak pernah sekalipun seperti ini. Bahkan 2 kekalahannya dari pertandingan resmi Rating game, dia tak menerima luka sama sekali, dikarenakan memang dirinya yang sengaja mengalah.

Tapi hari ini, pertarungannya satu lawan satu. Dia tak ada niat untuk mengalah, dan bahkan tak segan-segan mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhnya hanya untuk mengahabisi lawan didepannya. kini untuk pertama kalinya dia kalah telak.

Kemapuan regenaerasi yang dibanggakannya itu kini tak berfungsi dihadapan Madara. Dirinya yang dihujami besi hitam yang kini ditancapkan Madara dibeberapa titik bagian tubuhnya, tidak bisa berkutik sama sekali. Andaikan saja dia tahu kemampuan dari lawannya ini, dia pasti tak akan berani macam-macam terhadap Rias dan peeregenya.

Madara yang telah habis menancapkan besi-besi hitamnya ditubuh Riser, kini berjongkok dengan tangan kenannya yang ditempatkan diatas kepala Riser. "Jadi, katakan selamat tinggal pada dunia."

Jika saja Riser bisa bergerak, maka dia pasti sudah berjengit mendengar ancaman yang terdengar tak tersirat emosi sama sekali itu. Dia hanya mengganti reaksinya itu dengan bulu kuduknya yang menegang, dia kemudian berkata dengan nada frustasi, "Ti-tidak, kumohon, jangan"

Melihat suasana sudah tak main lagi, Grayfia yang ditunjuk sebagai penanggung jawab kini berkata dengan nada panik. "Madara-san. Aku mohon jangan-"

"Madara-kun hentikan."

Madara yang telah menarik nyawa Riser sebatas kepala kini berhenti ketika mendengar teriakan Akeno yang memanggilnya. Kemudian dia menelengkan kepalanya kesamping kiri, melirik Akeno melalui ekor matanya.

Akeno berjalan dari tempatnya kehalaman ketempat Madara. "Tolong lepaskan dia"

Wajah dingin Madara kini nampak mengerinyitkan dahi. "kenapa. Setelah apa yang akan dia lakukan padamu, tentu ini adalah hukuman yang pantas untuknya"

Bibir mungil Akeno terlihat naik turun dikarenakan dirinya yang mencoba menahan senyumannya ketika mengetahui bahwa dia adalah alasan bagi Madara untuk murka. Akeno kemudian mengatakan ini dengan pipinya yang merona, "Dia adalah tunangan Rias, dan itu akan tetap menjadi posisinya selama Rias memenangkan Rating game. Jika kau membunuhnya, ini akan menjadi masalah besar dan kau akan diburu oleh bangsa iblis terutama clan Phenex."

"Persetan dengan diburu. Kalau mereka tak terima, suruh mereka mendatangiku. Akan kubuat mereka menjadi iblis gulung."

Puk

"Aw." Madara merintih. lebih tepatnya bergumam, ketika dirinya yang berjongkok didepan Riser, kepalanya dipentung pelan oleh kepalan tangan Akeno.

"Jangan membantah."

Madara yang melihat sikap Akeno yang terasa ringan dengannya, tersenyum. Akhirnya Akeno yang hilang selama 4 hari terakhir ini kembali. Akeno yang cerewet dan menyebalkan.

"Tapi ada syaratnya." Madara menatap Akeno dengan tersenyum sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau jangan coba-coba mengabaikanku lagi, apalagi pura-pura tak kenal denganku."

.

.

TBC

Balasan Review chapter 5 non-login :

Kuro-san : ah iya terima kasih, terus ikuti ceritanya ya. Terima kasih udah mau review.

Madara's Queen : ok. Wah maaf, Hashirama gak bakal ikut kemari. Kalau ada dia, Madara bakal punya hambatan besar untuk mengusai dunia DXD. Terima kasih udah mau review.

Mr Blue : ya ok. Terima kasih udah mau review.

.

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah mau review, Fav dan Foll fic ini. dan mohon reviewnya bagi yang berkenan. Maaf, buru-buru nih.

Sampai jumpa dichapter depan.


	7. Chapter 7

.

Madara DXD : a Savior or Tormentor

Chapter 7 : Pertemuan kedua Saingan

Disclaimer : Yang pasti bukan punya saya

Author : ini baru saya~ Anggarda sang El23

Rating : M

Pair : untuk sekarang masih Madara X Akeno,Ophis

Warning : Mungkin OOC, mungkin Pasaran, mungkin aneh, dan berbagai kemungkinan lainnya, jadi waspadalah.

.

.

.

Hari ini nyawa dari Riser Phenex telah selamat dari dewa kematian. Dengan perkataan dari gadis berambut hitam ekor kuda yang diketahuinya sebagai ratu dari tunangannya itu, besi hitam yang mengekang semua pergerakan tubuhnya itu dilepas, membuat seluruh anggota badannya bebas untuk kembali bergerak.

Dengan dicabutnya besi hitam itu, kembali tubuhnya berkobar dalam api regenarsi yang membuat luka-luka habis tertembus benda tajam dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya hilang dan kembali kesedia kala.

Meskipun tubuhnya kembali seperti semula, namun deruan nafas yang berpacu cepat dan wajah yang masih memucat, membuat Riser tetap tak mengambil tindakan dan memilih untuk duduk ditempatnya tadi yang habis dihujami besi hitam.

"Riser-sama/Onii-sama!" Suara teriakan dari kelima belas wanita yang merupakan anggota peeregenya dihiraukannya dikarenakan dirinya yang berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Onii-sama, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan konyol yang meluncur dari gadis mungil berambut gulung seperti bor yang merupakan adiknya itu membuka percakapan.

"Apa wajahku ini tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu?!" Disela-sela nafasnya yang memburu dia menjawab pertanyaan sang adik dengan kesal.

Kemudian dia berdiri dan menatap tunangannya yang mengerumuni orang yang membuatnya dalam keadaan ini dengan tajam. "Rias, aku pastikan kau akan membayar semua ini."

Slupp

Besi hitam keluar dari telapak tangan pria berambut reven yang dikelilingi Rias dan peeregenya, kemudian dia mengacungkan itu kearah Riser seraya berucap. "Kau mau mati?"

Pertanyaan yang sudah pasti akan dijawab _tidak_ oleh lawan bicaranya itu terdengar dingin. Seketika Riser berjengit melihatnya.

Puk

"Jangan mulai." Gadis ekor kuda yang berdiri disamping, memukul pelan kepala pria yang mengancamnya.

Mendengar itu sipria menghela nafas. Kemudian dia memasukkan kembali besi hitam itu kedalam tempat asalnya. "Apaan? Dia yang cari gara-gara."

"Sudahlah, biarkan Grayfia-san yang mengurusnya."

Madara memalingkan mukanya mendengar perkataan gadis disampingnya.

Kemudian wanita berambut perak yang berpakaian Maid itu menghampiri Riser dan berkata, "Riser-sama. Aku sarankan anda untuk segera melakukan persiapan untuk bertemu Ojou-sama dalam rating game yang akan diadakan minggu depan."

Mendengar itu, Riser menunjukkan ekspresi kesal. "Jangan ikut campur." Bentaknya.

"Riser-sama, aku ingatkan aku disini atas perintah dari Sirzech-sama. Bukan atas pembelaanku terhadap adik iparku, melainan atas nama Raja Iblis yang agung aku akan menghentikanmu meski harus dengan paksaan." Mengucapkan itu, aura iblis menguar dari tubuh Grayfia. Grayfia kali ini sudah tak bisa lagi berdiam diri untuk kekacuan yang telah terjadi. Dirinya sedari tadi diam karena merasa kelakuan Riser itu masih terbilang normal untuk seorang Iblis darah murni yang memang biasanya suka mendiskriminasi iblis kelas rendah. Namun melihat bagaimana Riser yang sudah lepas kendali dan hampir membumi hanguskan area sekolahan dengan kekuatannya, Grayfia merasa harus segera memberi tindak ketegasan untuk menghentikannya.

"Cih." Riser berdecih. Dengan seriusnya sang Ratu terkuat, Riser pastinya tak akan berbuat jauh lagi. Dia tahu sebatas apa kemampuannya, melawan Ratu dari Raja Iblis Lucifer tentu saja itu adalah pilihan terbaik baginya yang ingin berkunjung keneraka terdalam. Kemudian dia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Rias. "Rias, Kutunggu kau diarena pertaruangan. Aku akan membuat kau menyesal atas apa yang terjadi hari ini."

Rias hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Dia merasa geli melihat bagaimana makluk searogan Riser kini misuh-misuh gak jelas karena telah dipermalukan oleh seorang manusia. Itu merupakan sesuatu yang pantas Riser dapatkan. Dan ini merupakan suatu hiburan bagi Rias.

Riser berada didepan para peeregnya yang berbaris dibelakangnya. Lingkaran sihir dengan pola clan Phenex tercipta diatas mereka. Sebelum lingkaran sihir itu membawanya, Riser menatap Madara yang memalingkan muka darinya, dia berdecih kesal melihat wajah datarnya yang seolah tak menganggap ada tidaknya dirinya. Lalu merekapun lenyap dengan lingkaran sihir mereka.

"Madara-kun!"

Satu detik setelah kepergian Riser, Akeno langsung menghambur dan bergelayut manja ditangan Madara dengan riangnya. Akeno meluapkan semua rasa rindunya dengan mengesek-gesekkan pipinya pada lengan Madara seperti seorang anak yang bermanja-manja pada ibunya. 3 hari itu merupakan waktu yang lama baginya. Hampir saja dia strees karena rasa rindunya ini yang sudah tak tertahankan. Namun hari ini, bukan hanya rasa rindunya yang terbayarkan, melainkan hatinya yang ikut berbunga-bunga atas apa yang dilakukan pujaan hatinya. Mengetahui bagaimana Madara dengan gagah beraninya-,ralat, dengan sadis nan dinginnya menghajar laki-laki lain yang mencoba menyetuh pipinya, hati Akeno serasa mencelos dan serasa ingin meledak dalam kegirangan yang begitu lepas.

Madara yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Akeno hanya meringis dan pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Akeno padanya. Setidaknya dengan ini, perasaan nyeri dihatinya telah hilang.

"Madara-sensei, tadi itu benar-benar kereeeeen. Kau menghajar penjahat kelamin itu dengan telak. Hebat sensei."

Issei yang sedari tadi mengerumuni Madara, langsung mengeluarkan penuh kekagumannya tentang Madara begitu melihat Riser telah pergi tanpa mempedulikan dirinya yang dilihat sebagai perusak kemesraan sepasang kekasih.

"Kakkoi sensei." Dengan wajah datarnya, Koneko mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada Madara. Asia mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Issei dan Koneko barusan.

"Yah, akupun tak menduga anda dapat mengatasi kemampuan regenarasi dari seorang iblis abadi seperti Phenex. Dan lagi anda tak berpindah dari tempat anda selama pertarungan, itu sungguh mengagumkan." Kiba juga tak kalah kagumnya dengan Issei. Dia baru pertama kali ini melihat seseorang bertarung dan menang tanpa harus memindahkan kakinya dari tempatnya berdiri, apalagi musuh mereka adalah seorang yang dikenal tak bisa dilukai.

"Abadi apanya? Muka cabulnya itu yang abadi." Mendengar perkataan Kiba barusan Madara memutar matanya malas.

Issei dan Kiba tertawa mendengarnya.

"Fufufu, Madara-kun memang Kakkoi. Aku semakin sayang padamu!" Akeno semakin erat memeluk lengan Madara dan menekan lengan itu dikedua belahan dadanya

"Hey, Akeno. Berhentilah seperti itu." Madara kini nampak sedikit gelisah. Bagaimanapun dirinya seorang lelaki, tentu saja dia pasti bakal tak tahan jika tangannya berdempetan dengan payudara Akeno. 'Sial, senjata para wanita, ini bahaya.' Madara mulai berkeringat.

"Ara ara, Habisnya, aku rindu sekali denganmu."

Rias yang melihat Akeno kembali ceria seperti biasa tersenyum ditempatnya bersama Grayfia. Tidak seperti kemarin-kemarin, Rias selalu melihat Akeno nampak murung dan pandangan matanya yang terlihat kosong seolah tak terdapat kehidupan disana. Dirinya yang melihat sikap Akeno yang seperti itu tentu ikut sedih namun apa yang dapat dilakukannya, dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi hari ini Rias merasa lega. Dia lega melihat ratu sekaligus sahabatnya itu kini telah kembali sedia kala bahkan lebih hidup dari biasanya. 'Haah, dasar gadis yang lagi kasmaran.'

"Ojou-sama, kenapa Ratu anda bisa menyukai Madara-san sampai seperti itu?" Grayfia yang berada disamping Rias bertanya padanya.

"Katanya dia diselamatkan Madara-sensei yang hampir ditabrak truck sampah." Jawab Rias tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada Akeno yang bermanja-manja pada Madara.

Mendengar itu Grayfia mengangkat alisnya. "Truck sampah?"

Rias tertawa kecil melihat Grayfia yang mengangkat alisnya. "Yah, aku tak tahu pastinya. Dan aku juga sempat kaget kenapa iblis sepertinya bisa sampai akan ditabrak Truck sampah. Itu akan sangat lucu jika masuk koran dunia bawah. Iblis mati ditabrak truck sampah, hahaha, bukankah itu lucu!?"

Grayfia mengangguk untuk menghormati pendapat Ojou-samanya yang tak terdengar lucu sama sekali olehnya.

"Ojou-sama, Siapa sebenarnya Madara-san itu, dari mana dia punya kekuatan semacam itu?"

"Aku juga tak tahu Grayfia. Meskipun dia terlihat seperti preman pemalas yang sukanya bermain game bola bersama Issei, tapi sebenarnya Madara-sensei itu penuh dengan misteri. Kekuatannya juga belum pernah kuketahui dimanapun, maupun dibuku apapun yang pernah kubaca. Menarik dan menolak suatu obyek, menumbuhkan akar dari tanah, besi hitam yang keluar dari telapak tangannya. Itu bukan kemampuan iblis, malaikat,naga,yokai, ataupun makluk-makluk yang kuketahui lainnya. Kemampuannya benar-benar langka dan sangat unik."

Grayfia mengangguk setuju atas ucapan Ojou-samanya.

"Yah, yang penting urusanku dengan Riser kini jadi lebih mudah dan aku tinggal menghajarnya saat Rating Game." Rias tersenyum senang mengingat pertunangannya dengan Riser telah mendapatkan jalan untuk menentanganya. Namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya meringis seperti menahan ngeri. "Tapi, sebelum itu. Aku harus memperbaiki kerusakan ini sebelum ketahuan Sona." Rias nampak memandang sekeliling, melihat rumput yang hangus terbakar, kawah besar dan retakkan bekas pertarungan tadi. "Haah, semoga 5 menit cukup."

.

O.o

.

Disuatu ruangan luas nan gelap, duduk seorang pria berambut crimson disalah satu dari 4 singgasana yang ada diruangan tersebut. Pria tersebut duduk dengan menyangga kepalanya menggunakan telapak tangannya sambil mendengar laporan dari wanita berambut perak berpakaian maid yang berada ditengah ruangan tersebut. Dia nampak tersenyum mendengar laporan dari bawahannya itu seolah sedang mendengarkan dongeng apik dari seorang ibu.

"Jadi seperti itu." Ujarnya ketika wanita berambut perak itu selesai dengan laporannya.

"Ha'i." Wanita berpakaian maid itu mengangguk pada perkataan tuannya itu.

"Menarik sekali. Uchiha Madara, kah." Pria berambut crimson itu bergumam.

Wanita berpakaian maid itu tak mempedulikkan gumaman tuannya dan memilih untuk bertanya. "Apakah anda akan membuatnya melakukan rencana itu?"

"Mungkin saja, tapi aku ingin mencoba Sekiryuutei dulu dan melihatnya beraksi. Tapi kalau memang harus, aku akan menggunakan Madara yang kau bicarakan itu."

"Saya paham." Wanita berpakaian maid itu menunduk.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan Rias?"

"Apa anda berpikir dia akan menang?"

"Yah, sepertinya hampir tidak ada." Pria berambut crimson itu berujar dengan ringan.

"Anda tahu itu tapi kenapa anda masih melakukannya?" Wanita berpakaian maid itu bertanya dengan suara sedikit heran.

Dengan wajah tenangnya si pria berambut crimson itu menjawabnya santai. "Aku hanya memberinya pilihan. Rias harus membuat keputusannya sendiri sebagai pewaris yang sah dari keluarga Gremory."

"Ha'i."

.

O.o

.

Kini diwaktu istirahat, Madara yang habis mengajar olahraga masih berada dilapangan sekolah tempatnya mengajar tadi, tepatnya dipinggir lapangan, duduk dibangku yang disediakan disana.

Hari ini semua pekerjaan mengajarnya dilaksanakannya dengan begitu baik. Tidak seperti kemarin-kemarin dimana dia mengajar murid-muridnya dengan hanya memberikan mereka tugas ataupun membebaskan mereka untuk melakukan apapun. Perasaan legalah yang membuatnya kembali melaksanakan tanggung jawabnya ini dengan sepenuh hati. Yah, perasaan lega ini adalah hasil usahanya setelah 3 hari hampir stres karena perasaan _familiar_ namun _asing_ yang menyerangnya. Dengan hilangnya perasaan aneh itu, Madara serasa seperti habis terlahir kembali.

Dia tersenyum sambil melihat-lihat pemandangan suasana sekolah yang ramai. Kemudian dia menghirup nafas panjang-panjang seolah menikmati udara itu seperti menikmati makanan lalu menghembuskannya lega.

"Haah, akhirnya semuanya kembali normal." Ujarnya penuh kelegaan.

"Apanya yang kembali normal?"

Madara menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan matanya kini menemukan seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam sepinggang yang sudah 3 hari ini tak dilihatnya berdiri disana dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ophis." Madara menyebut nama gadis yang berdiri disampingnya itu.

"Apanya yang kembali normal?" Tanya Ophis dengan wajah datarnya.

Madara mengangkat alisnya. "Normal ya normal. Tidakkah kau melihat bahwa sekarang semuanya menjadi normal."

"Apanya yang normal? Yang normal itu seharusnya kau sekarang berada diatap bersamaku, dengan ditemani dua cangkir coklat panas, dan kita berciuman disana." Kata Ophis dengan masih memasang wajah datarnya seolah tak sadar perkataan vulgar apa yang barusan dikatakannya.

"Hah?" Mendengar perkataan Ophis barusan Madara nampak cengoh dengan rona merah pekat menghiasi kedua pipinya. 'Apanya yang normal dengan itu? Dan lagi berilah sedikit perasaan malu diwajahmu itu saat mengatakan kata-kata vulgar semacam itu.'

"Kemana saja kau 3 hari ini, kau tidak pernah keatap lagi sejak hari itu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan susulan Ophis, Madara memasang wajah kesal. "Hey, memangnya aku harus keatap tiap kali istirahat?"

"Yah, itu harus."

"Yang benar saja, tempat itu bukanlah satu-satunya tempat untukku bersantai diwaktu istirahat. Dan lagi sekarang tempat itu sudah tak pantas lagi disebut tempat bersantai dengan adanya kau disana."

"Maksudmu kau mau bilang bahwa dunia ini sudah tak pantas lagi untukmu."

"Yare yare, Kenapa maksud yang kau tangkap jauh sekali." Madara memijat-mijat pelipisnya.

"Yah, karena semua tempat dimana kau berada pasti aku juga ada disana, jadi bisa dibilang sudah tak ada tempat bersantai untukmu. Mari kuberi 2 pilihan, tetap mengeluh dengan tidak adanya tempat bersantai untukmu lagi atau, mencoba menerima dan menemukan suasana santai baru dalam kehangatan seorang gadis." Ujar Ophis tanpa tahu malu.

"Apa adakah undang-undang pelecehan seksual bagi laki-laki, kalau ada tentu perkataanmu tadi sudah masuk kategorinya. Dan lagi, tak ada satupun pilihan dari perkataanmu barus-."

Perkataan Madara tiba-tiba berhenti karena dirinya yang ditarik Ophis dengan menggunakan kerah bajunya. Wajah mereka kini berhadapan hanya dengan jarak satu jari. Lalu dengan wajah datarnya Ophis berucap dingin "Diatap, sekarang juga."

"Ehem hem."

Sebuah deheman dari belakang Madara menghentikan acara saling tatap kedua pasangan aneh tersebut. kemudian mereka menoleh keasal suara dengan wajah datar mereka dan mereka menemukan seorang gadis berambut ekor kuda dengan tubuh adu hai yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan tajam.

"Akeno?" Gumam Madara sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Madara-kun, sedang apa kau dan siapa dia." Akeno memandang Madara dengan pandangannya yang semakin menajam.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Dan kalau kau ingin berkenalan dengan seseorang tanyalah langsung pada orangnya. Aku tidak pandai menjadi seorang mak comblang jika kau memintaku." Kata Madara dengan nada malas.

"Si-siapa yang memintamu untuk menjadi mak comblang, dan aku tidak tertarik dengan sesama jenis, tau!." Pipi Akeno nampak memerah karena kesal dan merasa dipermalukan.

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin berkenalan dengannya dan memintaku untuk mengenalkannya padamu?"

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas. Aku tak mau melihat kau dengan wanita lain. Baru beberapa jam aku memaafkanmu dan sekarang kau sudah selingkuh dengan wanita lain." Ujar Akeno sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang cemberut.

"Siapa yang kau sebut selingkuh? Jangan mengatakan seolah kita ini sudah menikah." Madara berkata dengan nada kesal. Namun beberapa saat kemudian dia mengehela nafas. "Haah, baiklah. Ophis, tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini pada nona cerewet ini."

Ophis memandang Akeno dengan pandangan datar. Kemudian dia tiba-tiba tersenyum manis sambil mengangkat telapak tangannya seperti orang menyapa, "Halo, namaku Chitanda Orihime, dan aku adalah pacar Madara-kun." Katanya dengan nada ramah.

Mata Akeno seketika membulat

"Gahg." Suara Madara terdengar tertahan dan wajahnya menunjukkan wajah seperti orang yang habis terkena jep diperut. Namun beberapa saat kemudian dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan berteriak "APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN!"

Ophis masih tersenyum meskipun diterjang angin kencang hasil dari teriakan Madara.

"Madara-kun." Suara manis yang berasal dari Ratu Gremory mengambil perhatian Madara. Madara lalu menoleh pada Akeno yang tersenyum manis padanya dengan aura iblis nampak keluar dari tubuhnya. "Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang dikatakan gadis ini tadi?"

"Oi, oi, jangan membesar-besarkan masalah seperti ini." Madara nampak berkeringat.

"Tentu ini adalah masalah yang sangat besar bagi seorang wanita, Madara-kun." Akeno mendekat ketempat Madara, Memajukan wajahnya kewajah Madara dan menatapnya tajam-tajam.

'Aku tak yakin jika ibuku menganggap hal seperti ini adalah masalah besar dan aku tak yakin ini bisa disebut masalah.' Kata Madara dalam hati.

"Biar kujelaskan." Ophis menengahi Akeno yang menatap Madara dengan jarak yang begitu dekat itu dan memeluk Madara dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum pada Akeno. "Aku dan Madara-kun adalah sepasang kekasih yang lagi sedang dimabuk asmara, dan kau tahu, mengganggu sepasang kekasih yang lagi dimabuk asmara itu tidak baik senpai, jadi mohon tinggalkan kami ya, Sayonara." Ophis berbicara dengan penekanan disetiap kata-katanya dan dia berbalik sambil menarik Madara.

Namun

Cek

Dia tiba-tiba sedikit oleng kebelakang karena Madara yang ditariknya tertahan seperti tertarik kembali secara berlawanan. Dan rupanya Akeno yang menarik Madara ditangannya yang satunya kini tengah menatap Ophis dengan tatapan tajam. "Jangan seenaknya ngaku-ngaku kau, Madara-kun itu adalah milikku,,,,, Chibi(cebol)."

Mata Ophis membulat mendengar panggilan yang diberikan Akeno padanya. "Chi-chibi. Apa kau bilang." Dia kemudian menunjukkan ekspresi kesal dan berpikir sesaat sebelum berkata. "Dasar kau,, jalang."

Sekarang ganti Akeno yang matanya membulat, dia nampak terkejut dengan balasan Ophis barusan. "A-apa,,, ja-jalang katamu."

Sebelum Akeno kembali membalas, Ophis telah mendahuluinya dengan berkata. "Yah, orang yang menggoda kekasih seseorang itu adalah jalang." Ophis tersenyum mengejek pada Akeno.

Akeno menggemelutukkan rahangnya.

"Hoy, kalian berdua tenanglah. Ada apa dengan kalian ini sebenarnya. Dan lagi Ophis, aku tak tertarik berpacaran dengan siapapun jadi aku sarankan kau pergi." Kata Madara dengan nada malasnya.

"Hmppff." Akeno nampak menahan tawanya.

Ophis menghiraukan Akeno dan tetap memasang wajah datar yang memandang Madara. "Yah, aku juga tak tertarik berpacaran denganmu. Jadi, ayo kita langsung menikah saja." Ujarnya dengan rona merah menghiasi pipi chubbynya.

Seketika Akeno berhenti cekikkan dan dia kembali menunjukkan ekspresi kesal.

"ITU SAMA SAJA." Madara berteriak kesal mendengar perkataan Ophis tadi.

"Hey, kau chibi. Sudah kubilang jangan seenaknya kau. Madara-kun adalah milikku dan takkan kuberikan pada siapapun." Sambil mengatakan itu, Akeno menarik lengan Madara dan memeluknya erat.

"Kau itu yang seenaknya saja, dasar jalang. Madara-kun itu adalah milikku, dan tak dapat diganggu gugat oleh siapapun." Ophis menarik Madara dari pelukan Akeno dan dia ganti yang memeluk lengan Madara dengan erat seolah tak mau kehilangannya.

"Chibi nakal, Madara-kun adalah milikku." Akeno kembali menarik Madara dan membawa lengan Madara kembali lagi dalam pelukannya.

"Dasar jalang, Madara-kun itu milikku." Ophis kembali lagi merampas Madara dari Akeno.

Mereka terus malakukan hal sama sambil melempar ejekan satu sama lain.

"Hoy, kalian. Hentikan." Madara kini mulai mengeluh dengan tubuhnya yang berpindah-pindah tempat, meskipun pindahnya dalam pelukan dua orang gadis cantik. "HOY HENTIKAN, KALIAN INGIN MEMBUNUHKU YA." Madara tiba-tiba saja berteriak ketika persaingan kedua gadis itu sudah berada dipuncaknya, dimana mereka kini saling tarik menarik dengan menggunakan tangan Madara yang mereka dapat seperti bermain tarik tambang.

"Hoi, hoi, ayo kesana, ada pertarungan para gadis"

"Mana-mana?"

Siswa-siswi yang melihat perebutan Madara oleh Ophis dan Akeno mulai saling menyampaikan kabar dan mulai menuju ketempat mereka lebih dekat. Lapangan olahraga itu tiba-tiba kini ramai dikerumuni siswa-siswi tersebut seperti siap melihat konser. Dan mereka yang melihat pertarungan Akeno dan Ophis dalam memperebutkan Madara kini mulai riuh dengan teriakan-teriakan mereka yang mencoba menyemangati kedua gadis tersebut.

"Yohh, Akeno Onee-sama, ayo kalahkan dia!"

"Chitanda-chan hajar dia!"

"Akeno-senpai, berjuanglah!."

"Chitanda-chan, jangan mau kalah!"

"AYO"

"GANBATEE"

"MADARA-SENSEI GENJOT MEREKA SEMUA"

.

Krik krik... krik krik... krik krik...

Dan tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening dengan teriakan salah satu penyorak yang memiliki ciri seorang laki-laki berkepala botak. Para siswi nampak memandang jijik laki-laki itu. Sedangkan para siswa, mereka membisu dan memandangnya datar sebelum-.

.

"Wauw, itu bagus."

"YOOOO, MADARA-SENSEI AYO GENJOT MEREKA SEMUA!"

Mereka mulai memberikan lagi sorakan dan kali ini mereka menyorakinya dengan kata-kata vulgar berkelas yang bahkan tak dapat author sensor.

"KOBARKAN BIRAHIMU SENSEI!"

"LAKUKAN DOBLLE SEX SENSEI!"

"BUAT MEREKA MENDESAH!"

"KALAHKAN MEREKA DENGAN DOGGY STYLE SENSEI!"

"Aqua-aqua, cangcimen, siapa yang mau beli cangcimen, permen kapas siapa mau!"

.

Krik krik... krik krik... krik krik...

Kembali suasana menjadi hening ketika salah satu siswa dalam kerumunan berteriak sambil membawa banyak jajanan. Semuanya nampak memandang siswa itu dengan wajah datar. Siswa itu nampak gugup, lalu dia berucap dengan suara hati-hati. "A-ada yang mau cangcimen?"

"Yohh, aku beli 50!"

"Permen kapasnya dua."

"Aku beli kacang"

Para murid langsung mengerumuni pedagang asongan salah tempat itu dan memberondong semua jualannya.

Lalu mereka kembali mengerumuni Madara dan 2 gadis yang memperebutkannya, dan kini dengan membawa persenjataan dan amunisi baru.

2 Bendera lebar sambungan dari beberapa bungkus jajanan dikibarkan dan bendera tersebut mempunyai lambang dengan gambar karakter 2 dimensi dari saus dan kecap yang terlihat mirip dengan Ophis dan Akeno.

Tu tu tu tu tu tu tur

Kacang-kacangan melesat ramai diudara seperti peluru yang habis dilepaskan dari senjata AK47.

"Yo, yo. Ayo Akeno Onee-sama yo. Jangan sampai kalah. Berjuanglah dan kalahkan sichibi itu yeeee!" Para siswi, kini tiba-tiba mendirikan cheerleader dadakan dengan menggunakan permen kapas sebagai rumbainya dan menyoraki Akeno dengan gaya mereka.

"Nee, nee, Ganbatee nee. Chitanda-chan Ganbatte. Hajar wanita jalang itu dan rebut Madara-sensei yeeee!. " Disisi lain, para siswi pendukung Ophis juga ikut-ikutan menjadi cheerleader dan menyemangati Ophis yang masih saling tarik menarik dengan Akeno.

"Cepat lepaskan Madara-kun ku, Chibi." Akeno tak henti-hentinya berusaha, dia semakin kesal dan kini dia mulai memakai sedikit memakai kekuatan iblisnya untuk mengalahkan Ophis yang masih belum diketahuinya sebagai dewa naga.

"Kau yang lepaskan, dasar jalang!" Ophis pun sama. Dia juga mulai memakai kekuatannya dalam pertarungan memperebutkan Madara. Dan dapat dilihat perbedaan besar kekuatan kedua makluk tersebut.

"Hoy kalian benar-benar ingin membunuhku ya, hentikan hoy!" Madara yang tahu kedua gadisnya itu mulai menggunakan kekuatan mereka dalam pertarungan mereka, kini mulai menunjukkan perlawanan dan dia juga mulai mengeluarkan kekuatannya dan akan segera mengehentikan ini, namun-.

"Hentikan kalian bertiga."

Suara feminim yang terdengar dingin menghentikan mereka.

"Itu Kaichou, SELAMATKAN DIRI KALAIN!"

"WOOO!"

Para kerumunan kini berlarian menjauh dari lapangan olahraga itu ketika mengetahui siapa orang yang datang menginterupsi pertandingan Ophis dan Akeno. Bentuk kerumunan yang tadinya tertata rapi seperti berisan seporter kini porak poranda dan semua nampak terbirit-birit menjauh dari sana.

Seorang gadis berkacamata dengan rambut sebahu mendekat ketempat Madara bersama seorang gadis berkacamata lagi yang mempunyai rambut panjang sepinggang yang mengikutinya dibelakang. Kemudian gadis yang berambut pendek itu berkata. "Kalian semua ikut aku keruang hukuman karena sudah membuat kegaduhan disekolah."

"Hey, kenapa bertiga. Maksudmu aku juga termasuk didalamnya. Jangan salah, aku disini adalah korban." Madara menunjukkan ekspresi kesal ketika mengatahui dirinya juga disalahkan dalam kegaduhan yang terjadi.

"Sensei juga harus ikut untuk memberi keterangan!" Ujar gadis tadi tanpa mengubah ekspresinya yang datar.

"Tunggu. Sona, ini bukan salahku, Chibi ini yang mulai duluan." Akeno memberikan pembelaannya pada gadis berambut sebahu itu yang dikenalnya sebagai Sona Sitri, ketua OSIS di SMA Kuoh.

"Simpan itu untuk nanti Akeno. Aku tak menyangka kau berbuat keributan hanya untuk masalah sepele seperti ini." Sona menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengetahui ratu sahabatnya itu bisa menjadi kekanak-kanakkan seperti ini. Kemudian dia kembali menghadap ketiga tersangka itu dan berkata. " Jadi sekarang, ayo kalian semua ikut aku."

"Haah." Akeno mendesah. Madara nampak kesal sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya risih. Ophis tak melakukan apapun dan tetap dengan wajah datarnya. Kemudian mereka pergi digiring kedua atasan dari anggota OSIS tersebut ketempat persidangan.

Sebelum pergi Akeno dan Ophis saling tatap sejenak. "bwee." Ophis meleletkan lidahnya pada Akeno. Akeno terkejut, namun beberapa saat dia menunjukkan ekspresi kesal dan membalas meleletkan lidah pada Ophis. "bwee." Percikan listrik tercipta dari tatapan kesal mereka yang bertemu satu sama lain.

.

O.o

.

"Uugh, selesai masalah satu, kena lagi masalah lain. Lalu setelah ini apa." Madara yang kini telah dibebaskan dari ruang hukuman mengumpat kesal. Dirinya kesal karena mendapat masalah baru setelah dirinya yang habis menyelesaikan masalah galaunya. Dia merasa seolah masalah-masalah ini memang sengaja mengantri untuk membuatnya kesal.

"Haah." Madara yang saat ini tengah duduk direrumputan bukit kecil dibelakang sekolah menghela nafas berat. "Jika terus begini aku takkan bisa mencapai ambisiku." Dia nampak menunduk dan menutup matanya untuk berpikir.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia mendongkak dan membuka matanya. Terlihat wajahnya kini penuh dengan keseriusan. "Aku harus mulai bergerak." Ujarnya.

"Madara-kun."

Suara feminim yang terdengar menyebalkan kini melunturkan keseriusan Madara. Dia kembali memasang wajah malasnya ketika mengetahui suara itu berasal dari salah satu Onee-sama sekolah yang mempunyai model rambut ekor kuda. 'Haah, Aku ingin pulang.' Ujarnya dalam hati dengan penuh kengenasan.

"Madara-kun. Kau mengabaikanku lagi." Kata Akeno dengan nada yang disebal-sebalkan.

"Ada apa Akeno." Madara menyahutnya dengan nada terpaksa.

Akeno duduk disamping Madara dan menatapnya dengan intens dari dekat seolah tak mau melewatkan satupun ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Madara. "Kau ini. Siapa sebenarnya gadis tadi. Dan bukankah dia gadis yang waktu itu ada diatap bersamamu." Tanya Akeno

"Sudah kubilang dia bukan pacarku, dan sudah kukatakan aku tidak tertarik untuk berpacaran dengan siapapun."

"Jangan coba-coba bohong padaku. Lalu kenapa kau saat itu bersamanya diatap?" Akeno menatapnya semakin intens mencoba mencari kebohongan yang mungkin nampak diwajah Madara.

"Haah, dia hanya menemaniku disana." Madara menjawabnya dengan nada malas.

"Menemani?" Mata Akeno menajam mendengarkan jawaban Madara barusan.

"Aku sangat yakin menemani yang kau bayangkan itu pasti berbeda jauh dengan menemani yang kumaksud." Madara mengangguk dan memasang wajah yakin dengan perkataannya barusan.

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang tak akan berpikiran seperti itu, jika yang menemani itu adalah seorang gadis dan dia bisa dibilaang,,,,,, cukup cantik." Akeno berkata kesal dengan bagian akhir katanya terdengar tak rela.

"Hoo." Madara menunjukkan senyum mengejek pada Akeno. "Aku baru tahu kau masih iri pada kecantikan orang lain."

"Bukan begitu. MADARA-KUN NO BAKA." Akeno berteriak kesal pada Madara dengan OOCnya. Kemudian dengan wajah sebal dia berdiri. "Mou, aku akan marah lagi padamu." Mengatakan itu, Akeno melangkahkan kakinya berniat pergi.

Cek

Tiba-tiba Akeno berhenti melangkah, dikarenakan tangannya yang dipegang Madara. "Jangan mulai." Madara berucap kesal.

Akeno tercengang dengan rona merah pekat dipipinya mendengar perkataan Madara barusan. Padahal dirinya tadi hanya berpura-pura dalam perkataannya barusan. Tak mungkin dia melakukan itu ketika dia baru saja berbaikan dengan Madara. 3 hari saja tidak bertemu Madara keadaanya saja sudah sebegitu buruknya, lalu bagaimana jika dia kembali bertengkar dengan Madara. Pastinya hidupnya bakal sengsara.

Namun, dia tak menyangka Madara akan akan menghentikannya seperti itu, dia tak menyangka Madara sebegitu tak inginnya bila dia marah. Dan pada saat-saat seperti inilah, Akeno bersumpah bahwa sangat sulit sekali bagi dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum melihat ego Madara yang menyangkut tentang dirinya. Bibirnya terus naik turun karena kesusahan menahan keinginan tersenyumnya itu. dan pada akhirnya dia tak bisa menahannya. "Hmppff, fufufufu!" Dia tertawa kecil dan rona merah dipipinya itu semakin pekat.

Entah apa yang merasuki Madara barusan. Dia sendiri tak menyangka akan melakukan ini. Mendengar kata Akeno bahwa dia akan _marah_ padanya, tangannya spontan bergerak sendiri untuk menghentikannya pergi. Entah kenapa hatinya tak menginginkan Akeno marah padanya. Dia masih mengingat sangat jelas bagaimana rasa nyeri dihatinya dikala Akeno marah dan mengabaikannya waktu itu. Rasa sakit itu seperti sudah membekas dihatinya. Dia tak mau merasakan hal seperti itu lagi.

Melihat bahwa gadis didepannya itu malah cekikkian seperti itu Madara nampak jengkel dengan rona merah tipis terpampang dikedua pipinya. 'Sialan, dia mempermainkanku.' batinnya.

Akeno yang telah berhenti cekikkan kini tersenyum manis pada Madara. "Aku hanya bercanda Madara-kun. Aku kan sudah berjanji tak akan marah dan mengabaikanmu lagi. Aku juga tak ingin melakukan itu." Akeno menggenggam tangan Madara dengan lembut dan kembali ketempatnya duduk tadi yang berada disamping Madara.

"Haah, mat tak'ke." Madara mengumpat. Dengan umpatannya tadi rasa lega juga keluar darinya.

"Nee, Madara-kun. Masih ingatkah kau dengan tempat ini."

Madara mencoba berpikir. Beberapa saat dia sedikit terkejut mengetahui bahwa tempat ini adalah tempat persantaian pertamanya disekolah ini dan juga merupakan tempat dimana pada saat itu Akeno menciumnya karena sehelai spagetti yang menghubungkan mulutnya dengan mulut Akeno. Dia menoleh pada Akeno yang tersenyum padanya dengan wajah malas. "Jangan mengingatkan ku."

"Fufufufu!" Akeno terkikik geli melihatnya.

Setelah itu suasana mejadi hening. Pada saat ini Akeno serasa dibawa kembali dimasa diwaktu dirinya bertemu pertama kali dengan Madara. Dia tak dapat berbicara apapun karena detak jantungnya yang berpacu berlebihan dan juga Madara yang tak ambil peduli dengan semua itu. sensasi itu sama persis dengan sekarang. Namun disini berbeda. Akeno tersenyum. Dia tersenyum karena menikmati kebersamaanya ini ditambah lagi tangannya yang menggenggam lembut tangan Madara seperti sepasang kekasih. Menurutnya ini adalah keheningan paling menyenangkan yang dialaminya.

Namun, Madara yang melihat Akeno senyam-senyum seperti itu kini menyadari bahwa tangannya sedari tadi digenggam Akeno belum dilepaskan olehnya. Tanpa memandang gadis disampingnya dia berkata dengan nada malas. "Akeno, tanganmu."

"Kenapa?" Akeno yang mengetahui Madara sudah menyadari tangan miliknya yang masih menggenggam tangan Madara mencoba untuk pura-pura tak tahu.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari tanganku." Ujar Madara.

Melihat Akeno masih belum melaksanakan perintahnya, dia akhirnya melepaskan tangan Akeno yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Hmpp." Akeno memasang wajah cemberut karena Madara yang menjauhkan tangannya darinya.

Suasana kembali hening. Kedua makluk berbeda jenis kelamin itu saling diam ditempat duduk mereka sambil menatap lurus pamandangan didepan mereka.

"Madara-kun." Panggil Akeno memecah kesunyian.

"Hn?"

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu."

Madara nampak berpikir sejenak. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menghela nafas. "Haah, baiklah. Apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Bisakah kau ikut aku besok untuk pergi latihan bersama clubku untuk Rating Game melawan Riser minggu depan?" Tanyanya penuh harap.

Madara tak segera menjawab permintaan Akeno. Dia menutup matanya dan kembali berpikir untuk menimang-nimang permintaan tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian matanya terbuka dan tersenyum pada Akeno. "Baiklah, aku akan ikut." Ujarnya.

Akeno tersenyum. "Arigatou."

Merekapun tersenyum satu sama lain dan kembali memandang pemandangan sekolah dari tempat mereka duduk.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Fiuh #ngelap keringat.

Maaf updatenya kali ini lebih sedikit lama. Saya gak punya alasan khusus untuk lamanya update chapter kali ini.

Dan untuk seorang reader yang saya janjikan akan update pada hari kamis, saya minta maaf kalau terlambat.

Untuk ini saya punya alasan dan alasan itu pasti akan langsung diomeli kalau saja fic ini merupakan tugas yang diberikan oleh seorang guru.

Keterlambatan untuk 1 hari : karena lupa(ini beneran)

Keterlambatan untuk 2 hari : karena gak ada apapun sesuatu yang dapat terkoneksi dengan internet. Paketan gak ada, modemnya adik habis pulsa dan juga aku sendiri lagi bokek untuk beli pulsa, wifi sekolah? Wifinya lagi payah pada siang hari, pada sore hari mati lampu karena hujan deras, terus untuk malam, eh temen saya _DiwarX_ yang merupakan server router pada saat wifi malam, dia pulang duluan, jadinya aku ikutan pulang juga dan gak bisa update.

Jadinya yah, updatenya molor sampai hari ini, sabtu, 3 oktober 2015.

Jadi, Hontouni gomenesai. #sambil sujud.

.

Ok, sesi permintaan maaf selesai, dan sekarang waktunya masuk sesi balas review :

Last Namikaze : ha maaf balesnya malah dichapter ini. ok pasti akan saya lanjut. Terima kasih udah mau review.

Syafiq : ok, terima kasih udah mau review.

Guest : ok, pastinya. Terima kasih udah mau review.

kuro-s : ok. Iya, Rinnenggannya madara permanen, jadi dia matanya akan selalu biru dengan pola riak. Sudah kejawab dichpater ini, Madara hanya membantu Issei cs berlatih dan selanjutnya mereka yang akan menyelesaikannya. Terima kasih udah mau review.

Z.L.C : hmm, begitukah. Terima kasih kalau begitu, dan terima kasih udah mau review.

.

Yah Cuma 4 anak itu yang Guest chapter kemarin.

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah mendukung fic ini dan saya minta pendapat kalian tentang chapter kali ini melalui review kalian..

.

Sampai jumpa dichapter depan


End file.
